The Kanto Journeys
by Anonymous1O1
Summary: Ash Ketchum, now the World's Greatest Pokemon Master, has come to realize that life in the spotlight isn't what he wants. He misses the old days, back when he was journeying around and had nothing to worry about but getting all eight badges from that specific region. Desperate to find his old self again, he goes back to Kanto and is presented with a challenge unlike any other. AAML
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my new Pokemon story! This is going to be Part I of a multi-story series I'm planning on doing. I won't say much yet for the sake of not spoiling what is to come, but don't think from the prologue that this is just going to be a story about Ash battling Gym leaders. I promise you, there's something a lot bigger that's going to end up being the driving force behind each of his travels. Please, no flame reviews or reviews that consist of nothing but criticism. Neither are helpful. I hope you all enjoy this story. **

* * *

The Jolteon fell to the ground, knocked out. The Electabuzz stood nearby, chanting proudly as it saw that its opponent was defeated.

"Jolteon is unable to continue! The Pokemon Master wins!" The judge gestured toward Ash, who showed no expression despite the disappointment he felt. Many Trainers had challenged him over the past month. Not one had been at all entertaining to battle. Each usually only required Ash to use two or three of his six available Pokemon.

Having taken the title of World's Greatest Pokemon Master from his long-time rival Paul five years before, he was responsible for accepting any challenge that he was met with. He had fought his fair share of inexperienced Magikarp hoarders, as well as some phenomenal Trainers who had proved to be quite the challenge to defeat.

This most recent Trainer recalled his Jolteon to its Ball. Ash did the same with his Electabuzz, hopping off of his platform to meet the other Trainer. The electric current running through the field stopped as soon as Ash left his platform.

When Ash had taken over, he'd made use of a system of battle fields. When a Trainer challenged him, they had to choose one of the eighteen types. They would then be required to compile a team of six Pokemon that had that typing. They would then battle Ash on a field specially catered to that type. For example, the Fire field was a pit of boiling lava, and the Ice field was a sheet of ice that covered everything except the two Trainer platforms.

Ash reached his hand out, his face still betraying no emotion. The boy took his hand and shook it. Ash offered him the same advice he gave everybody who lost to him.

"Keep working. You need to be prepared for anything as a Trainer. Your demonstration today showed me that you still have much more work to do before you are ready to become a certified Pokemon Master."

The boy nodded, looking as if he were frightened by Ash's prescence. "Yes, sir." He let go of Ash's hand and slunk away.

Ash sighed as he left. The last time he'd promoted someone to Pokemon Master was over seven months ago. In order to be promoted, a Trainer had to defeat him in battle. If they did that, they got to be promoted- as long as they met the other requirements. Firstly, they had to have at least twenty-four total Badges. Secondly, they had to have made it into the Top 8 of at least two different League competitions. Finally, they had to demonstrate to Ash that they were mature and skilled enough to handle the role.

"Another disappointing defeat."

Ash turned. Behind him stood his adviser and de facto second-in-command, Brock. When he had heard of his old friend's ascension to World's Greatest Pokemon Master, he had come straight to him and demanded a battle. If he won, he said, Ash was entitled to make him a Pokemon Master and invite him into his circle of workers. He had narrowly managed to defeat Ash, earning himself the role as his friend's much respected adviser.

Ash sighed again. "Unfortunately, yes. I don't understand how all of these Trainers qualify to battle me. They seem nowhere skilled enough to have met all of the PM requirements."

"They probably just wanted to battle you for the sake of being able to say they did."

Ash grabbed a towel from the sideline viewing stand and wiped his face. "It still frustrates me. When I challenged Paul for my title, I took it seriously. I spent months training my Pokemon and forming the perfect team. Why can't other Trainers do the same?"

"Perhaps they just care about the fame, not about winning or creating the perfect team."

Ash shook his head. "I don't know. I probably never will."

He left the Electric field and headed back to his house. Being the World's Greatest Pokemon Master had made him a ton of money. So much so that he barely knew what to do with it all. He had bought a nice house, nice cars, tons of nice electronics and furniture, donated to charities, paid off all his loans, and sent a decent chunk of money to his mother in Pallet Town each month. And still here he was, rich as fuck and having no clue what to do with himself.

When he got inside, he just sat down on the couch and thought.

It had been way easier than it should have been to beat that kid. The kid had Pokemon with great potential, but didn't know what he was doing. He had his Pokemon use moves that were way too weak for their level, and Ash could tell they didn't respect their Trainer at all.

He took off his Ball Holster and set it on the coffee table. He'd spent years researching Pokemon typings, moves, abilties, and more. He'd formed team after team and tested them all, constantly changing them until he was satisfied.

He turned on the T.V. and started surfing through channels, looking for something minimally interesting to watch.

He eventually came to Battle Central, a 24/7 cable T.V. channel that aired important battles from all across the world. They usually just showed various, uninteresting battles from minor tournaments. Most of the battles weren't even real battles, just a bunch of Pokemon using various moves for no apparent reason.

But this time, something interesting was actually on the channel. The channel was showing the preliminary portion of an upcoming Gym Leader Test. Gym Leader Tests were implemented by the League a couple of years after Ash had become the World's Greatest Pokemon Master, and were given on an annual basis to each of the Gym Leaders to determine if they still qualified to be a Gym Leader. A certified representative from the League would be sent to battle the Gym Leader and test their Pokemon knowledge. It was one of the few events Ash actually bothered to pay attention to- for one reason.

And that reason was blazing before him on that screen at that very moment.

Ash felt his heart quicken a little when he saw her. It had been ten years since he'd seen her. During that time she'd grown quite considerably, looking much more like a woman than a tomboyish girl. Her autumn colored hair cascaded around her shoulders, and her green eyes sparked with the same enthusiasm and fire he had always known.

"Misty..." He murmured longingly.

"Infatuated much?" A voice teasingly asked behind him.

Ash jerked his head around. Blake Raymond, a good friend of his whom he had met during his second journey through Kanto, was standing off to the side of the couch, a teasing smile on his face. He grinned a bit more. "I didn't think you were the type to fall head over heels for a girl, Ashey-boy."

"Don't call me that." Ash snapped. "She's not a love of mine. We journied together for a while, and I had a crush on her."

"Do you still have one on her now?"

"Did you not hear me say 'had'"?

Blake shrugged. "It's okay to fall in love, Ash. We all have to some day, don't we?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Nobody _has _to fall in love, Blake. Most people just do. I'm an exception to the norm. Like usual." His gaze traveled downward.

Blake rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, man. Don't sweat it. You're plenty important. You're the World's Greatest Pokemon Master, for Arceus' sake!"

Ash pushed him away. "That's not what I'm talking about, Blake. I'm talking about happiness. I don't care about fame and importance. I care about happiness, which happens to be something I have very little of these days."

"So then go after that lover girl there."

Ash slammed his fist down on the coffee table. "For the _last _time, she is _not _my lover!"

Blake held up his hands. "Okay, okay. Jeez. Just tryin' to lighten the mood."

"Yeah, well I'm not really in the mood for that. Get my gist?"

It took him a moment to realize what he was saying. "Yeah, I get it." Slowly, he sat down beside Ash. "Sorry."

Ash's only response was a grunt. His attention had turned back to the television. The footage had switched to a live showing of the battle between Misty and the League representative. The representative sent out a Poison-type Muk, while Misty sent out her Starmie.

Ash watched as the battle quickly escalated from simple duel to intense battle. It was clear both sides were extremely experienced. Ash found himself impressed by how much Misty had grown as a Trainer. This was the first year she was standing as Cerulean City Gym Leader since she was fifteen and had left to further her training as a Water Master. It was apparent to Ash that she had definitely learned a lot from her years spent out training in the middle of Arceus knew where.

"And Starmie lands an effective Hydro Pump attack! Muk retaliates with Toxic! Can Starmie hold on long enough to secure a victory?"

Ash adjusted his position from a sitting one to a reclining one. He had never liked announcers during battles. When he was battling, he found them distracting. When he was spectating, he just found them annoying. Always blaring out pointless information everyone in their right mind had already figured out. Yes, Ash was sure everyone in the Cerulean Gym could see that Misty's Starmie had landed a Hydro Pump and Muk had made a comeback with Toxic.

The battle continued on, the announcer making more pointless and redundant comments about how this was a "heated battle sure to create a lot of steam" and how "both Trainers were extremely skilled and qualified to be in their respective positions".

In the end, Misty's Starmie beat Muk, her Psyduck (which entered battle against her will as usual) lost against a Mightyena, and her Corsola won against a Cacturne. Ash felt immense pride and pleasure as he heard the judge announce Misty as the victor of the battle. He smiled a little.

Blake grinned like a monkey when he saw Ash smile at Misty's victory. "You still like her."

Ash glared at him. "I thought you said you got my point."

"Just because I got your point doesn't mean I have to follow it for the rest of my life."

Ash snorted. "I can very easily fire you right now and have you thrown out of this community."

Blake laughed. "You wouldn't have it in you to throw one of your best friends out."

He raised his eyebrows. "Would you like to test me?"

Blake met his eyes for a moment before looking away. "No, sir." He mumbled.

Ash turned off the T.V. and stood up. "Good." He walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry. He pulled out a half-empty bag of Cheetos and started munching on them, leaning against the counter.

"You know what?" He said.

Blake looked at him. "What?"

Ash licked some of the cheese dust off of his fingers. "I've been thinking a lot lately. About the old days."

"You mean about the days when you and your crush were still together?"

Ash gave him a death glare that would have made a Houndoom faint. He lowered his gaze, even though a small smile was still visible on his lips.

"No, not that. In fact, today was the first day I've even thought about Misty in about five months." His tone got extremely defensive with that sentence, as it always did whenver he was lying. Truth was, he thought about Misty a lot. Of course, he wasn't about to admit that. _Espeically _not to Blake. Although looking at his friend, Ash could tell he didn't quite believe him.

"What I was talking about was that I've been thinking about how carefree and happy I was when it was just me travelling alone through Kanto and Johto. And, well, I want to experience that again."

Blake, who had walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water for himself, nearly choked. "_What?_"

Ash rolled up the Cheetos bag and put it back in the cupboard. "I'm serious. I'm bored out of my fucking mind here. Nobody is even a challenge anymore. I figured I might as well go out and find somebody who is."

"But isn't that like, against the rules or something?"

"Of course it isn't. Back when Red was the Greatest Master, he travelled to and from Mt. Silver all the time. Paul spent almost a year travelling through Sinnoh with his brother. So I'm going to do the same thing."

"But Ash, you don't have a brother."

"Not that, dumbass! I'm going to travel, just like Red and Paul did before me. I'm going back to Kanto."

"Can I-"

"Alone."

Blake's mouth snapped shut. A moment later, he said,

"Alright, then, sir. I'll make sure everything stays in order while you're gone."

"Yeah, yeah. Just try not to get in Brock's way while he makes sure everything stays in order, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Blake said rather dejectedly.

Ash cracked his fingers. "Now, leave me to my peace. I have a lot of thinking to do before I leave tomorrow at dawn."

"That soon? But sir, aren't there preparations-"

"No, Blake. There are no preparations to be made. Now go before I call security on you."

Blake looked as if he wanted to argue, but thought better of it and left. Ash didn't take his eyes off of him until he had left. Blake had a tendency to sneak away with a pair of Ash's shoes or the keys to one of his Jaguars every once in a while.

As soon as Ash heard the front door shut and Blake's car start up, he went upstairs to get ready. The first and most important thing was deciding which six Pokemon he'd bring with him. Before, it was as simple as which ones had gone with him to Kanto for his second journey through. But the majority of those Pokemon were training elsewhere now. Charizard was in the Charicific Valley. Pikachu was getting some special one-on-one training with an Electric Master Ash had battled and lost against about two years prior. Blastoise was still leading the Squirtle Squad.

Then again, the whole purpose of going back through Kanto was so that he could relive old memories and experience all of the feelings he felt back when he went through Kanto for the very first time. He didn't need a team of six powerful beasts to do that. He only needed one Pokemon to do it. And he knew which one it was going to be.

He had picked up this little Pokemon while visiting Sinnoh to attend the annual Lily of the Valley Conference. He'd picked it up for the exact reason he was choosing it now, to be used as a starter Pokemon for him when he started his journey again. This little Piplup would become his new fighting partner in the absence of his beloved Pikachu, whom he hoped to reunite with once he made it to the Electric Master's home somewhere in Kanto. Setting the Poke Ball on his desk, Ash went over and leaned against the wall, looking out through his window to see the beautiful landscape of his 120-acre home.

He would miss this place, sure. It had been nice to have everything at his fingertips for the past few years. He got sick of always sleeping outside, relying on the occasional Pokemon Center to get his shower and wash his clothes. He could scarcely believe he was actually going out into the world again to do just that.

But this whole thing made something stir deep inside him. Old feelings were already beginning to surface, conjuring up new ideas and hopes for the future. Once he was through journeying through Kanto, he would move on to the other regions. He wouldn't go through them the same way he had before, battling Gyms and gaining badges. No, he would find a different way, he was sure. After all, he was the World's Greatest Pokemon Master. Nothing was too far out of his reach.

Or so he thought.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! More will be coming soon.**

**Preview for Chapter 1: After a long and tiring plane ride from his home on his private island, Ash arrives in Kanto. After being reunited with some old friends, he is presented with something that will serve as great inspiration for his upcoming journey. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here we are again with Chapter 1! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story last chapter! It means a lot! I try to respond to every review, but I don't always get the chance to. Just know that you're appreciated. Very, very appreciated.**

**Just in case anyone didn't know yet, with each of my stories I am now including a featured story for each new chapter. I'm doing this because I feel that authors should help other authors out by promoting their stories. So, that's exactly what I'm doing. **

**The featured story for this chapter is Misconceptions by JordanMax. "****Ash thinks something is going on between Misty and Tracey. Pokeshipping and Handymanshipping." It's a funny one-shot that fans of both AAML and HandymanShipping will enjoy. There are some grammar issues, but the story as a whole is cute and true to the characters.**

* * *

The private jet glided effortlessly across the sky, leaving contrails streaked across the clear blue sky. The ocean below looked magnificent, mile after mile of just blue. A flock of bird Pokemon flew calmly by only mere yards from the jet.

Ash sat in one of the seats, reclining in his chair and enjoying a morning cup of juice and an egg sandwich. He loved the feeling of being in the air, and felt a prick of jealousy at the freedom the Pokemon just outside his window had. If only he had wings. Then, he could soar high into the sky and escape the awful parts of his life whenever he wanted. He'd gone skydiving before, but it wasn't the same. He still ended up on the ground long before he wanted to. He sighed longingly, dreaming of a life he'd never get to have.

"Master, are you alright?"

Ash jerked his head around. His private steward, Cullen Chesterfield, stood behind him, a concerned look crossing his face.

Ash rubbed his tired eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Quickly, he finished his juice and sandwich. "Here, Cullen, take care of this for me, will you?"

"Of course, Master. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No."

Nodding, Cullen swept the empty Styrofoam cup and sandwich wrapper into his hands and walked away. Back in his glory days, Cullen had been a Pokemon Ranger. He had the build of someone who must have been very strong in their younger years, with broad shoulders and a solid, sturdy body. His gray hair was neatly combed and slicked back in a very professional manner, and his beard was trimmed to perfection. Ash had hired him recently to replace his old stewardess, who had walked out on him because supposedly he was "too difficult". Ash knew that was a load of bull. He barely made any requests at all. The girl was just lazy. Cullen, on the other hand, was ten times more efficient.

After some more time spent watching bird Pokemon, taking a run to the John, and then more time watching Pokemon, the plane finally touched down at Indigo International Airport. Ash was out of his seat and trying to get off of the plane before the wheels even stopped moving. Cullen had to practically sit on him to keep him from flinging himself off of the airliner.

Once the plane had finally come to a halt and the stairs had been lowered, Ash broke out into the sunlight. Throwing his arms into the air, he screamed out at the top of his lungs. His voice shot through the still morning air like a missile.

_"Hello Kanto!"_

His scream drew the attention of his fans, who were soon flocking around his jet, barely letting him descend onto the ground. He was extremely used to this process by now. Smile, pen, sign. Smile, pen, sign. Smile, pen, sign.

Truth be told, however, he was growing tired of it. When he had first earned his title, he was more than eager to sign everyone's t-shirts and pictures of him. Now, however, he felt no joy from it. Sure, he appreciated his fans, but the thrill of it all just wasn't there anymore. He felt a pang of despair. What if he couldn't get free from his fans like he wanted? He knew his security forces would be watching him 24/7, doing what they could to keep fans from following him and bothering him on his journey. But would it be enough?

Fortunately for Ash, security stepped in after about the twentieth signature. They shooed everyone away, telling them that Ash needed his peace and that they weren't to bother him anymore.

Once everyone was gone, security clustered tightly around Ash and led him to the limo that was parked outside of the airport, waiting to take him to his first stop- Pallet Town. He'd already called his mom and told her that he'd be coming, and she said that she'd get everyone in town together to welcome him back. He would be relieved to see his old town's people again. Pallet Town only had about 120 residents. Back in the day, 120 seemed like such a large number to Ash. Now, it felt more like just one.

The windows of the limo were darkened from the outside so no one could see in, but were lightened on the inside so Ash could see out. As the limo rolled slowly out of the airport, he saw massive clusters of screaming girls and chanting guys everywhere. Some of them had Pokemon that were dressed up in Pikachu costumes, while they themselves were dressed up to look like Ash. The Pokemon Master himself had never understood why people thought dressing up like their favorite celebrity would ever get them anywhere.

Once the limo pulled out onto the main road, things got less crowded. Cop cars quickly joined them, their lights flashing to warn off potential fan stalkers. Ash longed for the days when he could drive anywhere without blue and red lights striking through his field of vision every five seconds. He leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, trying to block out those lights that poked at him as often as his fans.

As soon as he shut his eyes, he saw her. In all of her new-found glory, standing in the spotlight of her Gym. Her palace. Her place of mastery. She reigned over the water like he reigned over a Poke Ball. She was meant for the water as he was meant for the battlefield. He saw himself then, walking toward her. She moved, too, heading slowly toward him, a broad smile stretching her tanned face.

Finally, at long last, they reached each other. Their feet skimmed over the floor as they pulled one another into an embrace, caressing each other for the first time in years. Seeing each other for the first time in years. Their eyes reflected each other's love, their smiles each other's joy. Neither could live without the other. They were one, a single force that would take the world by storm. He leaned forward, she leaned forward, their lips mere inches away from touching.

Ash jerked awake, nearly hitting his head on the low ceiling of the limo. How long had he been out?

He checked out the window. Farmland stretched far into the distance, every inch covered by crops. Various Pokemon and their farmer Trainers tended to the yield. Occasional farm houses appeared sitting majestically atop a tall hill, surrounded by beautiful trees and more crops. The beginnings of Pallet Town.

He was almost home.

Ash could almost taste his own excitement. Here he was, sitting in the back of a limo, coming home for the first time in years. He was dying to see his mom again. Professor Oak. His friends in Pallet. Even Gary. He wondered if his rival-turned-friend had made any significant advances in his research while Ash was gone.

Ash looked down at his hands. They were shaking fiercely with excitement. He had never felt so excited in his life. It was like he was becoming a Pokemon Trainer all over again. Memories flashed through his mind. Him waking up late and racing to Professor Oak's Pokemon Laboratory. Oak telling him the three starters had already been taken. Ash deciding to take the spare one despite its lack of respect for people. Pikachu shocking him and eventually, the people of Pallet. Him and Pikachu starting their journey.

All of that, which before had seemed infinitely far, was now so close. He was home again, back in the place he knew better and loved more than the back of his own hand. This was his home, not his private island. This was where he belonged. Deep down, he knew this was the right choice. For so many years he'd been cooped up on that island like a Pokemon in a Poke Ball. He had fame and fortune, two things he had dreamed of but didn't end up wanting in the end. Now, sitting here in his limo, he knew that he wanted this. This was what was best. He was him again. He was coming back.

At last, at long sweet last, the limo pulled up in front of his old home. He jumped out, and was greeted by the residents of Pallet. They held up a banner with his name scrawled over it and chanted his name. Almost instantly, Ash's mother and Professor Oak rushed forward, the former wrapping Ash in a tight hug.

"Oh, my baby boy, you've gotten so big, and so handsome!" Delia Ketchum said, squeezing her son even tighter.

Ash coughed. "Mom... you're - crushing - me..."

At that moment, Delia seemed to realize what she was doing. She immediately let go of her son, laughing a bit. "Sorry, dear. How have you been? Have you been remembering to change your underwear every day?"

Ash gritted his teeth. "Mom! Not in front of all these people!"

"Sorry, dear!"

Professor Oak, who had been laughing at the scene before him, stepped in to welcome Ash home. "You'll have to tell me all about your experiences later, young man. I'm sure there's much to learn from the World's Greatest Pokemon Master!"

Despite his distaste for the title, Ash put on his proud face and gave Samuel Oak a thumbs-up. "Sure thing, Professor! You'll have to tell me about what's been going on here, too. I'm sure I've missed a lot!"

Samuel scratched the back of his ear and chuckled. "Well, not really, actually." They all laughed at that reminder that Pallet was no place for big events.

Delia led Ash inside, presenting him with a house decked out in all sorts of party goods. Streamers hung from the ceiling in every room, confetti littered the floor, and the smell of freshly-baked cake filled the air.

"I picked out some new clothes for you, Ash." Delia said, exchanging her sandals for a pair of slippers. "You might want to change into them. Your current clothes are rather... un-party-like."

Ash opened his mouth to retort that his clothes were fine, then realized that she was probably right. He was wearing a blue hoodie over a white t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. His black sneakers were scuffed up and mud-stained. Feeling a bit embarrassed that he looked like a twenty-year-old with no clue how to dress himself, he backed up the stairs and into his room.

His room was just like he'd left it ten years ago. A Pikachu-covered blue comforter sat spread neatly across his bed, his replacement Voltorb clock ticking on the dresser beside the bed. Interesting that his mom had bothered to continuously replace the batteries over the years.

Ash ran his hands down the walls. He knew it probably looked crazy, but he just missed this place so much. He had been gone so long he had almost forgotten how vibrant his light green walls were or how plush his sky blue carpet was. All of his trophies from his original journey were still there, freshly dusted and polished. Ash suddenly wished he'd brought his World's Greatest Pokemon Master certificate with him. Oh well. Nothing could really dampen his good mood today.

Seeing that his mom had indeed left him new clothes, Ash kicked the door shut and changed. His mom had picked out a nice white button-up shirt, a black tie, and black dress pants for him. A pair of brand-new black shoes and dress socks sat at the foot of his bed. As he changed into them, he hoped to Arceus that his mom hadn't used her monthly payment from him to buy himself something. The money was supposed to be for her, not for him. However, Ash knew that he could never talk Delia out of spending her money on him. Once a mother, always a mother.

Once he was through changing, he combed out his messy black hair and applied some holding gel. Looking at himself in the mirror, he understood what his mom had said about him becoming quite handsome. Now, Ash was no selfish brat, but he, like every human being, liked to admire himself from time to time. And there was plenty for him - and the girls - to admire. His face had gone from soft and childlike to defined and manly. A shadow of a beard was beginning to show itself on his face. His brown eyes sparked with a fiery excitement. His features had become coarse over the years, with him developing high, defined cheekbones and a rounded chin. The only thing he didn't like about him was his nose, which had become somewhat pointy.

Shaking himself out of his admiring stance, Ash opened the door and walked back downstairs. He went around from group to group, greeting old friends and receiving compliment after compliment about how he'd grown up into a fine young man. Everything felt different to Ash, but still very much the same. Everyone was treating him like an adult now. No longer did the older residents of Pallet look down on him as someone they just needed to tolerate for a few hours. No longer did the girls look at him with distaste, like he was some kind of Garbordor clone. Now, they all looked at him with pride and joy. True pride and joy. And he loved it.

Ash was just beginning to make his way over to the punch bowl when someone stopped him. A firm hand gripped his shoulder, and he turned. His eyes widened with surprise when he saw Brock standing behind him, wearing a deep blue suit and tie. It took Ash a few moments to find his tongue, which Brock found fairly amusing.

"Brock? What in the name of Arceus are you doing here?"

His best friend smiled. "I decided that I couldn't possibly miss your return to Pallet Town, so I left Blake in charge of the place." When he saw a look of serious concern cross over Ash's face, he added, "Don't worry. I made sure to tell security to keep your house under lock and key."

Ash sighed with relief. "Thanks, Brock-o. I'm really glad you're here."

He nodded. "That's not the only reason I came, though. I have another reason."

"You do?"

Brock nodded, gesturing toward someone with his hand. Looking around his friend, Ash saw none other than his old Hoenn companions, May and Max, sitting and laughing together on one of the living room couches.

Ash rushed toward them. "May! Max! You guys made it!"

May and Max immediately jumped up to greet Ash, shouting greetings and how they couldn't believe they were finally seeing each other again after ten years. May and Max had changed just as much as Ash had. May had gotten a lot taller, now standing only about two inches shorter than Ash, who was about 6'1. She had grown her brown hair out and dyed the tips purple, as it seemed a lot of the girls were doing these days. She had filled out a lot, developing an hourglass figure that Ash found himself admiring. She was wearing an elegant pink dress and brown sandals.

Max, on the other hand, was still pretty short, only being about 5'6. Now seventeen, he looked a _lot _different. He had grown out his oxford blue hair so that it was about shoulder-length, and had traded in his nerdy glasses for a pair of more professional ones. He had also exchanged his schoolboy look for a more adult one, wearing a sky blue button-up shirt, blue-and-black striped tie, and white dress pants. Ash thought about how much it would suck to spill something on those.

Ash looked down at Max. "How's your journey been, Max? That is, if you decided to go on one."

He beamed at the older Trainer. "Of _course _I went on a journey, Ash! I went through Hoenn and Sinnoh, and then ended up taking a break to help Dad in his Gym. The experience has been good for me. I'm hoping to move on through Kanto next, though, seeing as I'm here and all."

Ash nodded.

"What about you, Ash?" May asked. "Have you been up to trouble since I wasn't around to keep an eye on you?" She winked teasingly at him.

He laughed. "I can't say I've stayed totally out of trouble, May, but I've tried! Things've been busy at the island. Lots of Trainers coming through." _Who suck. _He added silently.

May nodded, seeming very interested. "Well, Ash Ketchum, I'll just have to stop by your island sometime and pay you a visit! When are you planning on going back, anyway?"

Ash bit his tongue. Clearly May had no clue how unhappy he truly was in his position. Not that she would, anyway. She hadn't heard anything of Ash except what was said on T.V. and by him in interviews, which were always closely scripted by his publicist to hide anything unattractive about his life. Putting on his best fake smile, he confidently answered that he would be returning once he was satisfied with his journeying.

May pushed him playfully with her shoulder. "Just don't be too long, Mr. World's Greatest Pokemon Master."

There was that stupid title again.

All of a sudden, Ash heard his name being called. "Ash? Ash Ketchum? Does anyone know where a Mr. Ash Ketchum is?"

Ash turned, waving the man who was calling for him over. He felt a flash of curiosity as he saw that this man was wearing an official Pokemon League uniform. He hoped he wasn't here to inform Ash that Blake had destroyed his island home and given away all of his earnings.

The man halted before Ash and pulled out a clipboard. Flipping through some pages, he then held it out to Ash with a pen. "Can I have your signature here?"

Ash grabbed the pen but didn't sign. He looked at the man warily. "What is this for?"

"Confirmation that I have given you a formal invitation."

"Invitation to _what?_"

The man sighed. In an extremely monotone voice, he said, "This year the International Pokemon League is hosting its very first annual Tournament of Legends. The Tournament of Legends brings highly skilled, extremely talented, experienced Trainers from across the world together to compete for the title of Legendary Trainer. This title is the most prestigious title of all, even surpassing the title of World's Greatest Pokemon Master. The tournament consists of several parts that requires competitors to travel across the Pokemon world and embark on a dangerous journey that will push their skills to the max. If you are interested, the opening ceremony is on July 2nd. The same invitation is extended to you." His gaze traveled to May as he said this, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"July 2nd?" Ash echoed. "That's in two days."

The man nodded. "Indeed. The opening ceremony is being held at the Indigo Plateau, not far from this very household."

Max looked expectantly at the man. "Am I invited?"

The man shook his head. "Sorry, but no. Only the most experienced and skilled Trainers may compete. You do not qualify for entry."

"Not fair!" Max whined, his childish personality showing prominently beneath his grown-up exterior. "Why does she get to go and I don't?" He gestured angrily at May, who grinned and said, "It's all in the game, Max." This earned her a dirty look from her younger brother.

The man sighed. "Well, I'd best be going. I have many more Trainers to visit. Nice meeting you, Master Ash. May." He dipped his head to them both. He started to walk away, only to come back when he remembered that he needed May's signature. After getting it, he departed.

Any pity Ash would have felt for Max was drowned by pure excitement and determination. He finally had the perfect excuse to go on a worldwide journey! All of his fans would be so busy watching the other competitors that they wouldn't bother him. He'd be home free! He'd fight hard and win that title of Legendary Trainer, and he'd forever secure his place as the world's strongest Trainer. This was exactly what he needed, a gateway into a new life. He could tell that May was just as thrilled as he was. Even though he hadn't been invited, Max still looked excited. Ash wouldn't have been surprised if he was already cooking up a plan on how to get into that tournament. Ash could already feel the determination and rivalries between them sparking.

He was so caught up in his excitement that he didn't notice his mom and Professor Oak come up behind him. It took Delia three tries to get Ash's attention.

"Mom, you'll never believe what happened!" Ash said. "I just got invited to the Tournament of Legends!"

She smiled kindly. "We know already, dear. In fact, we're here to give you more news!"

Ash came down enough from his excitement to listen. "Is it about another tournament?"

"No, Ash."

"Well, then, what is it?"

Delia and Samuel exchanged a look. They both smiled at each other, as if sharing some kind of silent thought. They stared into each other's eyes, seemingly lost there for a few minutes. Finding this a bit weird, Ash poked at them more for an answer.

"Come on, guys! Tell me!"

The two of them looked straight at Ash, looking extremely happy. After another moment had passed, Delia burst out,

"Samuel and I are getting married!"

* * *

**Like how I threw some ElderShipping in there? I really like the pairing, and I hope you guys do too. There also seemed to be a bit of one-sided AdvanceShipping too... I can see some drama on the horizon! Of course, what girl wouldn't be attracted to a handsome millionaire with the title of World's Greatest Pokemon Master? So we found out what this big event driving Ash's journey is going to be. How do you guys think his attitude toward his title as World's Greatest Pokemon Master will eventually come to affect his determination to get yet another famous title? Let me know!**

**Preview for Chapter 3: Ash attends the opening ceremony of the Tournament of Legends and finds out just what the heck this whole thing really is. He is reunited with some more old friends, including one of certain importance. Memories are shared and new plans made as the competitors plan out the start of their journeys, and Ash meets a person who has more in common with him than he wants to admit. **


	3. Chapter 2

**To all those concerned about this not being a PokeShipping story, it most certainly is. PokeShipping is one of my Top 5 favorite ships of all time. May is just going to likely end up being some competition for Misty in the future, since who doesn't like a spoonful of drama? Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed last chapter! Starting next chapter, if you leave a review, you'll be getting a nice warm shoutout in the A/N just to show my appreciation! I can't always respond to every single review, so this is my solution. I currently have a poll running on my profile to see which leisure story I should write, and would really appreciate it if you could check it out and vote. The poll will be closing on May 1st, 2015.**

**Today's featured story is 74th Pokemon Hunger Games by ****hungergamesfangirlCx. "After six years of being distant, Misty finds the courage to talk to her best friend Ash Ketchum the day of the reaping. Everything seems to be going well until Lilly's name is called out. Misty knows she must fulfill her promise to Daisy and face the hardships the President and his games. Misty must make choices between life, death and love." It's a PokeShipping story. What, that isn't enough for you? Okay... then it's a Hunger Games crossover? Still not good enough? Uh... it's got ContestShipping? Just read the story. **

**I don't own Pokemon or anything else you recognize in here. If I did, AshxMisty would be canon and Serena wouldn't exist. **

* * *

Ash stared at his mother in utter, complete shock. "What?"

Delia's eyes glittered with happiness. "Isn't it wonderful?"

He stared at his mother and future stepfather, not really knowing how to approach this. Carefully, he asked, "How did this all come up?"

His mother took hold of the Professor's hand. "While you were away on your private island, I got quite lonely. Samuel saw that, and he started coming over more often. Eventually, we started dating. That was eight months ago. Last night, he proposed to me! Aren't you excited to be getting a new father, Ash?"

Doing what he was best at these days, Ash feigned excitement. "Yeah, I am! This is great!" Truth be told, the idea of the Professor and his mom getting married kind of creeped him out. Sure, he thought of Professor Oak as a father figure, but the idea of him actually being Ash's father seemed strange. _Especially _since Delia Ketchum was about twenty years younger than the Professor. Yeah, everyone said that true love had no boundaries, but nobody ever said it couldn't be weird.

Forcing his voice to stay steady, Ash asked, "So when's the wedding?"

This time, Professor Oak answered. "Sometime next spring. Your mother and I haven't quite decided yet."

Ash shifted his weight. "Well, I'm happy for you both. Mom, Professor Oak, you have my blessing." He almost choked on the words.

His approval made Delia even happier, which in turn made Ash feel a bit better. Nothing meant more to him at that time than his mother's happiness. He'd do anything to make sure she was happy. Even if he hated the idea of Professor Oak being his stepfather, his mom had done enough for Ash to deserve his blessing.

Professor Oak smiled kindly at Ash. "Please, Ash, call me Samuel. We're family now. There's no longer a need for you to address me so formally."

Ash swallowed. "Sure... Samuel." Saying Professor Oak's first name felt even stranger than the thought of his mother marrying the guy.

As if that wasn't enough, Delia just had to plant a kiss on Samuel's cheek right then and there, nearly making Ash gag. "Let's go get some punch, Samuel. This is Ash's big day, after all. Not our's."

The Professor smiled. "Of course." Squeezing his fiance's hand tight, he led her toward the punch bowl. Shaking his head in disbelief, Ash stumbled back toward the living room, not really feeling like any of this was actually happening.

* * *

Ash trudged along the beaten path, sweat making his shirt stick to his skin like glue. He had spent an hour that morning arguing with his chauffeur about whether or not he needed to take the limo to the opening ceremony for the Tournament of Legends. Ash had finally ended the argument by saying that if his chauffeur didn't let him walk, then he would fire him. Ash didn't usually drop the fire card, but he had been thoroughly irritated with the man's implication that celebrity Ash was too delicate to walk.

Ash yanked at his tight-fitting black tee, greatly regretting ever having picked that to wear for the day. There was barely any room for him to breathe in the shirt, and it didn't help that the shirt was the exact color everyone said you weren't supposed to wear when it was hot out. He hated to admit it, but it seemed to Ash that celebrity life had made him forget some of the most logical parts about traveling.

The buildings of the Indigo Plateau were just beginning to stick up from the trees. Ash felt immense relief as he saw them, knowing that they'd have the air conditioning going full blast inside. The last time he'd been here had been when him and Brock had gone to watch the annual Indigo Plateau Conference the previous year. He remembered having spent nearly the entire time searching for Misty's face among the crowd, having heard from an Elite Four member that she would be there with her then-boyfriend, Jace. Ash hadn't been planning on going until he heard that. He wanted to meet this Jace guy for himself, see if he was good enough for Misty. Maybe take him out back and have a nice chat with him that included a minor threat against his life should he ever hurt her. But, as it turned out, Misty and Jace hadn't been there. It didn't end up mattering in the end, however, as news of Misty and Jace's break up broke headlines a few weeks later.

Ash, who was busy silently fuming over the fact that Misty's first kiss hadn't been with him, failed to register that he was about to walk straight into a river. By the time he came back to the real world, it was too late. His feet slipped on the muddy bank, and down he went.

"Fuck!" He cursed, splashing around in the surprisingly shallow water. "God fucking dammit!"

He eventually recovered himself, only to find that his Pokemon League Expo hat had floated downstream. Cursing, he splashed toward it, trying desperately to keep his balance on the slippery stones.

As his fingers closed around the hard brim of his cap, something else took a liking to it and bit down as well. Yanking on it, Ash tried to free it from the strong grip of whatever had it. He eventually succeeded in retrieving it, although it earned him another fall into the river.

Cursing at the large amount of bad luck he seemed to be experiencing, Ash stared rather dejectedly at the bite marks in his hat. The hat he'd sent in about a million post cards to get. Why did it have to be the hat? Why not something he didn't need, like his underwear?

"Hey, Ashy-boy! I thought being the World's Greatest Pokemon Master'd get you a better seat for your ass than the bottom of a river!"

Ash jerked his head around. There, on a shining new purple bike, sat his lifelong rival, Gary Oak. The brown-haired man had a broad grin on his face that, like usual, promised no good. He was wearing a blue denim jacket over a white tee and black jeans. His black eyes glittered arrogantly.

Ash stood up, fixing his hat back over his wet hair. He greeted his former neighbor coldly. "Gary."

Laughing, Gary responded, "Do you need a towel, Ash? You look a bit wet."

Ash gritted his teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, I was just passing through on a little morning stroll when I came across you. I've been good, by the way. Thanks for asking. I've been busy with my research. Made a lot of money off of a vaccine I came up with just a few months ago. Bought a villa in Undella Town. Oh, and a Ferrari, too. Chicks dig those. It's all I can do to keep 'em away from me these days." The arrogance radiating off of him was almost enough to make Ash fall over. "So, Ash, what about you? I don't suppose you spend every day sitting in a river?"

"No, I don't." Ash replied, his already nearly non-existent patience with Gary quickly burning away. "In fact, I'm on my way to enter the Tournament of Legends. I suppose with all of that utterly important research you've been busy with you haven't had the time to get noticed enough for an invite." Just to further his point, Ash pulled his invitation out of his pocket, which was now soaking wet.

Gary's grin got even bigger. He pulled a piece of paper out of his own pocket and waved it around. "It just so happens that I _did _get an invitation. And it _also _just so happens that I'm going to get there before you!" Shoving his invite back into his jacket pocket, he pedaled away. "Smell ya later, loser!"

Steaming, Ash scrambled out of the river and started running after his rival. "Loser! Huh! I'll show him who's the loser when I win this competition! Then he'll really see how wrong he's been all these years!"

Despite being quite fast, Ash was no match for a bike. By the time he reached the Indigo Plateau, Gary had already arrived, parked his bike in the rack, and gone inside. Trying not to let the feelings of getting beat get to him, Ash got in one of the lines to go inside.

The line was slow, so Ash spent his time taking in the sights of the place that had once housed his biggest dream. The days during which he had tried so desperately to make it into the Indigo League Conference seemed like a lifetime away now. He'd competed in so many competitions since then, some of them a hell of a lot bigger than others. Who'd have thought that he'd end up coming back here to start chasing yet another wild dream?

When he finally got up to the front of the line, he was met by a very professional-looking lady in a businesswoman's suit. As soon as she saw him, her eyes got huge.

_Here we go._

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" The woman asked.

Ash gestured toward the cluster of fans behind him. "Isn't it obvious?"

The woman turned her face away from him for a moment. Hiding her amazement, he figured. Would there ever be an end to all of this?

When the woman looked back at him again, her professional look had returned. "Well, Mr. Ketchum, as much as I would like to just give you a free pass through, I'm going to need to see your I.D. and invitation."

"Don't worry." He assured her, tossing his Trainer I.D. and invitation on the counter. "I hate free passes."

Not seeming to notice the spite in his voice, the woman took his I.D. and invitation and scanned them both. Ash caught sight of her name tag as she turned a little. Wendy. Somehow, he felt like he would need to remember that.

As soon as his I.D. and invitation came back as authentic, Wendy passed them back to him. "Thank you." He said, putting the items back in his pocket. Wendy blushed a little as he walked away.

As much as Ash would have liked to have changed out of his wet clothes, he knew he would need to wait until he had somewhere to dry them. The thought of having to spend the day in wet clothes really pissed Ash off. He was sure he looked that way, too, since he kept getting concerned glances from everyone he passed by.

It was a miracle in its own that Ash hadn't yet been swarmed by fans. He figured word had gotten around that he wanted his privacy. For once, it seemed, the public wanted to respect that. He just hoped the media would be the same way, whenever they chose to show up.

After a bit of wandering, Ash found the exit to the stadium where the opening ceremony was being held. Hundreds of Trainers were already gathered, eagerly awaiting the ceremony to start. The people who weren't invited to participate in the Tournament were gathering in the stands. Ash kept his face low, hoping no one would notice him.

He searched the crowd, looking for someone he knew. His eyes were just about finished making a full 360 when a flash of red hair caught his eye. Ash immediately jerked his gaze toward it. Could it be?

No. It couldn't be... could it? Could she actually be here, now? Was his luck actually about to turn around?

Ash started toward where he'd seen the hair flash by, forgetting to apologize as he bumped into another man. When he got to the source of the flash, he looked all around for her. Disappointment struck his heart when he saw nothing.

"Hey, Ash!"

At the sound of a female's voice, Ash turned hopefully around. His heart sank when he saw not a redhead standing before him, but a brown-haired woman instead. It took him a few moments to realize that this woman was Serena, an old traveling partner of his from back in his Kalos days. He blinked a few times, surprised to see her there.

Serena looked at him curiously. "Ash, are you okay? Aren't you going to say hi?"

Ash shook himself. "Yeah, sorry. Hi. I was just surprised to see you here, that's all." The minute he said that, he regretted it.

Hurt flashed in Serena's eyes. "You don't think I deserve to be here?"

Ash shook his head quickly. "No, no. I think you deserve to be here. It's just- I mean, I-" He fumbled for the right words.

Thankfully, the arrival of yet another old traveling companion saved him the trouble. Iris, his hotheaded, temperamental companion from the Unova region, stormed toward him. "Ash!" She cried, wrapping him in a hug he was surprised to receive from the fiery woman. "It's so great to see you again!"

Ash was so surprised by the hug that it took him until she pulled away to respond. "Hi, Iris. How have you been? It's been a while."

"It sure has!" She said, her voice oddly perky. "I've been good. I went through all of the regions, just like you suggested. I caught a bunch of new Pokemon, too! Wanna see?"

Still trying to figure out why exactly Iris was in such an uncharacteristically good mood, Ash nodded. "Uh... sure."

"Great!" Iris ripped her pack off of her shoulders and grabbed an armful of Poke Balls. "See? These aren't even all of them!"

"That's... great, Iris." Ash said, hoping she'd hear the awkwardness in his voice and explain the motive behind her madness. But, unfortunately, she did nothing of the sort. Instead, she threw all of her Poke Balls back in her pack and started rambling on about things Ash didn't pay any attention to.

After a while, he finally remembered that Serena was still standing there. Feeling like a jackass for ignoring her, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from Iris's chatter. "Are you alright?" He asked, genuine concern for his friend in his voice.

She nodded but didn't say anything, which instantly told Ash that she definitely was not all right.

"Serena." He pressed. "If it's about what I said back there, that's not what I meant. I just meant that I was surprised to see you at that moment in time and everything."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what? Please, tell me. I'm your friend. You can trust me."

"I know that, it's just..."

"Ash! Where'd you go!" Iris's call sounded nearby. Cursing, Ash dragged Serena deeper into the crowd, hoping Iris wouldn't find them.

He stared straight into her blue eyes, an extremely serious expression on his face. "Tell me. Tell me, and I'll help you. Just like the old days."

She lowered her gaze. "I..."

At that moment, someone's voice blared over the loudspeakers, and everyone fell silent. Ash turned away from Serena, directing his attention to the big screen. On it was a pudgy old man in a fancy tuxedo addressing the crowd with a mic. Mr. Goodshow.

"Welcome, welcome, to the first annual Tournament of Legends! My name is Mr. Goodshow, and I'm here to tell you everything you need to know to compete in what is now the sole most important thing in your lives!"

Ash had a feeling he could argue that statement.

"The Tournament of Legends will begin with a preliminary match. We have an even number of 5,000 competitors, which means we will be having 2,500 preliminary battles! These battles will be taking place over the course of two days. Each of the five stadiums here at the Plateau will be in use. The winner of each match will be guaranteed a spot in the next segment, while the loser will be out of the competition. Each match will be one-on-one and battling pairs will be selected at random. After all of the preliminary matches are finished, we will begin the true competition. The day after the day after tomorrow the 2,500 remaining competitors will gather in this very stadium at dawn. Everyone will orient themselves so that they are facing the exit of the stadium. At the sound of the gunshot, everyone will begin what I like to call The Quest to Be the Best. What is The Quest to Be the Best, you ask?

"The Quest to Be the Best is what will determine who the strongest Trainers among this group are. Each competitor will be required to travel through the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos regions, as well as the Orange Archipelago and the Decolore Islands. Throughout each region, twelve Battle Centers will be located in hidden locations. It is up to each competitor to locate these twelve Battle Centers and battle the Trainers there. In order to reach the end of a Battle Center, you must defeat at least three of the six Trainers there. Once you do that, you will be given access to the final room. There, you will battle that Center's Battle King or Queen. To clear a Battle Center and receive a Victory Stamp, you must defeat that Center's King or Queen in a six-on-six battle. To clear a region, you must get ten out of twelve Victory Stamps. To gain access to the next region's Battle Centers, you must battle and defeat the Region King or Queen in a six-on-six battle at that region's Regional Outpost. Upon defeating the Region King or Queen, you will receive a Region Clear Stamp and clearance to move on to the next region. You must clear the regions in the order of Kanto, the Orange Archipelago, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, the Decolore Islands, and then finally Kalos. The Orange Archipelago and the Decolore Islands only have six Battle Centers, and you must clear four of them. Each time you move to a new region, the Battle Centers get harder and harder. By the time you reach Kalos, only the strongest will make it. And don't think you can just blow through these. You will need to train harder than ever before to defeat these Battle Centers. Those who do not listen to what I am telling you now will regret it later. Train, train, and then train some more. It can only help you. But do not dawdle at the same time. In order to be entered into the final segment of this Tournament, you must be one of the first sixteen competitors to make it to the Hall of Legends in the Kalos region.

"Upon reaching the Hall of Legends, if you are one of the first sixteen and can show proof of your region clearances, you will be allowed entry. There, you will be permitted one week to train before entering the final leg of your journey, the Battles of Legends. During this final segment, each competitor will battle against another one of the sixteen, effectively eliminating eight of the competitors. The remaining eight will battle until only four remain, then those four will battle until only two remain. Those two will fight, and the victor of that battle will then face one final fight. This final fight will be against the strongest Trainer currently known to be alive. And no, it isn't Ash Ketchum. If you win against that Trainer, you will be awarded one million dollars and the title of Legendary Trainer. You will then take the place of the final Trainer for the next year's competition. Are you ready for the fight of your lives?"

That question caused the crowd to erupt into a chorus of screaming and foot-stomping. Ash joined in, figuring that he might as well. The whole thought of this Tournament had him so excited that he forgot to be modest.

As soon as the crowd had quieted down, Mr. Goodshow spoke again. "We will now show you the first round of pairings, who will battle at 8:00 A.M. tomorrow. Please keep watch for your picture."

Ash focused hard on the screen as five pairs appeared on the screen. He searched for his face, didn't find it, and then searched for his friends' faces. He didn't find any of them, either. Not sure whether he should be relieved or disappointed, he waited for the screen to turn back to Mr. Goodshow.

"I hope you all are excited about what is to come. I wish all of you the best of luck in the coming days, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The screen turned off, and everyone started moving toward the exits. Ash started searching for Serena, eager to find out just what the hell was bothering her so much. Even though they barely talked anymore, he was still her friend. And friends helped each other when they needed it most.

He eventually spotted her walking with a tall, black-haired man. Curious, Ash got close enough to hear their conversation but not so close that they noticed him.

"I just don't know how to tell him." Serena said. "How can I? He won't understand. He never has when it comes to that stuff."

Ash blinked. Was she talking about him?

"I know it's hard, Serena, but you have to tell him. Remember what I said about being brave? That's especially true now that you know what kind of challenge you'll be facing. Ash is your friend. You've told your other friends. You can't just not tell him."

"I don't want to make our relationship even more awkward."

"Sometimes you have to risk things like that. Ash has always been there for you. He was there when you were struggling as a Trainer. He was there when your mom died in that car accident. He'll be here for you now."

"Yeah, but I've never confided in him like this! I don't want him to think I'm weak."

"He won't think you're weak, he'll think you're brave for telling him something so personal."

"I don't know if I can, Edward."

"You can."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you."

"You don't know me as well as I know myself."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I don't know what I can be sure of anymore."

Ash stopped walking, letting Serena and Edward walk on ahead. Now he _really _wanted to know what was bothering Serena so much. She had said that it was super personal, which only piqued Ash's interest more. And who was this Edward guy? Was he her boyfriend? Just a friend? A relative, maybe? So many questions were spinning through Ash's head that he didn't even notice her until her hand connected with his face.

"Ow!" Ash cried, grabbing at his stinging cheek. Anger shot through him. "What the hell was that for? What did I ever do to you?" He looked in the direction of his attacker, expecting a large, burly man or a gangster of some sort. That was not even close to what he saw.

He saw her.

Her, in all of her fiery redheaded glory. Her, standing above him with a mixture of irritation and joy on her face. Her, eyes blazing with determination. Her, looking beautiful as always.

"Misty." He greeted her for the first time in years. His voice trembled as he steadied himself before her. "Hi."

"Don't 'hi' me, Ash Ketchum! What the hell is wrong with you!? You didn't visit. You didn't call. You didn't even write! And there I was thinking we were friends!"

"We are friends!"

She snarled at him. "_Friends _keep in touch with each other, Ash. I don't know if you got the memo, but they don't just leave each other in the dust like that!"

Quite startled by both her sudden appearance and her anger toward him, Ash stuttered, "I-I, I was going to call, b-but I..."

"You what? Let me guess. You were too busy battling and loving up some girls to bother with me, right?"

The implication that he was a womanizer brought Ash back to his senses. "I'm not a lady's man! I'll have you know that I've never even had a girlfriend!"

"So you're a one-night man, then? How pathetic!"

He buried his face in his hands for a count of three. "That's _not _what I meant, Misty. Not at all. What I _meant _was that I've never had a girlfriend because there's never been a girl that I've really wanted to ask out." _Except you. And maybe May._

She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Do you understand how hurt I felt? Ten years, Ash. It's been ten years since we saw each other last."

"I know. I'm sorry, Misty. I really am. But I've kept up with you. I know about your victory in the Gym Test, and everything."

"That's not important! What's important is that my best friend never bothered to call me or write to me or anything!" She was screaming now.

Ash was beginning to run out of things to say. "Once again, I'm sorry. I get that I probably should have called or something, but I just didn't have time, and other things got in the way..." He paused to look down at his shoes momentarily. He looked back up at her. His voice was quiet as he said, "But I haven't forgotten about you. Out of everyone I've ever known, I've remembered you the most. You're still my best friend, Misty."

She studied him, not knowing whether or not he was sucking up to her or telling the truth. Was it possible that he actually did miss her? Or was he just saying that to avoid another slap?

Ash met her gaze, pleading with her to forgive him.

At last, she sighed. "Fine, Ash. I forgive you. But I won't the next time."

His eyes lit up. "Really?" He sprang forward and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll be better, I promise!"

When he pulled away from her, the smallest hint of a blush had appeared on her face. As was typical for a dense man as himself, Ash failed to notice this and instead skipped away, happy that she had forgiven him.

Recovering from her small blush fit, Misty called after him. "Ash, wait!"

He stopped and turned. "What?"

"Dinner tonight at Nickel's? I thought we could catch up a little. You know, since we haven't talked in ten years and all." There was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

He nodded. "Sure! See you at six, then?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Stay safe, Mr. Pokemon Master."

He didn't hear her, for he was already gone.

* * *

As soon as he had left Indigo Plateau, Ash was out in the forest training. He pushed his Piplup to its limits, knowing that it had to be strong before his preliminary battle took place. It had already been bred to pedigree perfection per Ash's request. Now it was his job to utilize that perfection.

He was busy working on improving his Piplup's Bubble Beam when a loud explosion sliced through the air. Both Trainer and Pokemon stopped, jerking their heads toward the source of the noise. A cloud of smoke was pillowing up into the sky. Exchanging a quick glance with Piplup, both Ash and his Pokemon started toward the explosion.

When they arrived, the area was empty except for a giant smoking crater in the middle of the field. Ash started looking around frantically, calling for someone to show themselves.

At last, something did appear. Ash's attention was caught by an Ampharos as it padded out of the forest, focusing its clear eyes on the Pokemon Master. Piplup stepped forward, bravely squawking a challenge. The Ampharos thought nothing of it, continuing to stare at Ash out of curiosity.

Then, the glowing started. Ash had to shield his eyes as the Ampharos began to glow a brilliant white. When the light faded, Ash lowered his arm to see a girl standing in place of the yellow Pokemon.

The girl looked to be about eighteen or nineteen, with long blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. Her skin was tan, although not flawless. She was wearing a blue tank top and white shorts.

All in all, the girl was _cute._

Ash found himself staring, something that only ended when his Piplup pecked him in the leg. Jumping a little, he introduced himself. "Ash Ketchum."

The girl nodded. "Yeah, I know you." She had a country accent. "You're that fella who took the World's Greatest Pokemon Master title from Paul, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

"Daisy Thackman." She answered confidently. "Pokemon Trainer and Aura Master."

The mention of an Aura Master made Ash freeze. Alarm bells started ringing in his head. This girl had to be lying. He was the only Aura Master left in existence.

"Are you okay, mister? Ya look pretty pale all of a sudden."

Ash shook himself. "Yeah, yeah. So you... What's an Aura Master?" He decided to play dumb for the time being. He wasn't about to admit to this girl that he was an Aura User as well. He wasn't even sure if he could trust her yet.

She nodded vigorously. "Sure am. I can do a lotta stuff with my aura. Why, I can turn into different Pokemon, make aura shields to defend myself, and shoot aura spheres at stuff! Cool, ain't it?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, it sure is. Sounds useful. I wish I had that kind of power."

"Yeah, it's rare. Granddaddy always used to say only a few people're left with this kinda power on the whole planet. Amazin' that I'm one of 'em, ain't it?"

"Mm-hmm." He agreed. "So you can turn into Pokemon? That's cool. So you were that Ampharos, then?"

"Yep. It took a lot of work, but I finally got the hang of it. Now I can disguise myself pretty darn easy. Real useful out in the wilderness when I'm trackin' a Pokemon."

"Are you participating in the Tournament of Legends?"

"Naw, that kinda thing isn't my style. I like layin' low. You participatin'?"

"Yeah, I am. Say, do you think you could give me some advice on the whole aura thing? My brother is an Aura User, and I'd like to pass the advice on to him."

"I can always pass it on in person."

"He lives in Kalos." Ash said, thinking quickly. "I'll pass it to him over the phone. Don't worry, no one will hear us."

"I don't care about that! Just tryin' to make it easier for you."

"Well, I can take care of it. Mind sharing with me?"

She checked the watch on her wrist. "Well, shucks, I'd love to, but I gotta go. Dinner'll be in a few minutes. How 'bout we meet tomorrow?"

He thought about it. There was still a chance this girl could be lying, even though she seemed innocent enough. Still, she might not be. She might actually give him advice he needed to actually make progress in his Aura training like he'd always wanted to do. He could always bring someone along with him.

"How about we meet at the park at 8:00 tomorrow morning?"

She smiled. "Sounds good! See ya around, Mr. Ketchum!" She waved at him, turned into a Liepard with a flash, and was gone.

Ash stared after the spot where she had disappeared. This had turned out to be one hell of a day, that was for sure. And he knew it could only get better from here.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Do you think that this new Daisy girl is going to stir up some jealousy from Misty? It could very well happen... I threw in a bit of Misty-side PokeShipping in there too, just for all of you crazed AAML fans out there who are just as in love with the ship as I am. Hopefully you all find the Tournament of Legends interesting. If you haven't yet figured it out, The Kanto Journeys will be focusing on our heroes' journeys through the Kanto region, as they fight to clear ten out of twelve Battle Centers and eventually defeat the Region King or Queen. The Orange Archipelago will be included in The Kanto Journeys. Next in the arc will be The Johto Journeys, then The Hoenn Journeys, then The Sinnoh Journeys, then The Unova Journeys, which will include the Decolore Islands, and finally The Kalos Journeys, which will include the Battles of Legends at the end. I hope you all are as excited for what is to come as I am! Also, what do you guys think of Iris' strange change in personality? What do you think Serena might be hiding? Let me know! See you all next chapter!**

**Preview for Chapter 3: After ten years, Ash and Misty finally sit down and catch up on the times. As the night progresses, things start going from normal to awkward, and when a certain someone just happens to show up, Misty realizes that she may have to make a very important decision- one that could change her life forever. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed last chapter! Here are the shoutouts for this chapter:**

**Aaml mania - Pikachu is currently training with an Electric-type specialist. He will return, so don't worry. I'm not sure when, but he will be coming back.**

**JordanMax - Yeah, she sure does! **

**LoveLikeIDo - Glad you like the plot!**

**Alex - Totally agree, AAML Forever**

**Sapphire2112 - Aww, thanks! I'm glad to see that you think I'm talented! It's definitely motivation to keep going with my writing.**

**This chapter will be centered around PokeShipping. If you don't like the pairing, I suggest skipping this chapter entirely. Reviews written for the purpose of flaming this ship will be removed. **

**Today's featured story is Together With The Wind by Julia Lucrezia Hanazono. "A short fan fic on what I think happened to Zinnia and whoever the original Aster was, told from her POV. Inspired by the Pokemon: The First Movie song, Kaze to Issho ni, by Sachiko Kobayashi." If you were a fan of the Delta Episode in ORAS, I suggest you read this. I would avoid it if you haven't finished ORAS yet and don't want it spoiled, but otherwise I think it would be well worth your time to read it.**

* * *

Ash shuffled down the sidewalk. He felt like a criminal, shielding his face from public view with the hood of his sweatshirt. Brock had advised him over the phone to wear dark clothes so he didn't attract any attention. So far, it had worked. He was wearing a black hoodie over a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. He had a feeling Misty wouldn't think too highly of his fashion choice, but if it saved him the ordeal of hand cramps from signing so many pieces of paper, it was worth it. He just hoped the people at Nickel's didn't think he was some sort of criminal attempting to rob them. He could just imagine the headlines. "Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum Arrested for Armed Robbery!" Yeah, that would fly well with the Pokemon League.

Fortunately for him, nobody questioned him as he walked into Nickel's. He hadn't been here since he'd come to the Indigo Plateau for the first time. That had been ten years ago, much to Ash's disbelief. It was hard for him to believe sometimes that so much time had passed since he had first started his journey.

The raven-haired Trainer scanned the interior of the restaurant, looking for one little redhead in particular. He finally saw her, sitting at a table that was tucked away in the corner. After he finished checking to make sure he didn't have his pants on backwards or some embarrassing thing like that, Ash strolled over to the table.

Misty looked up from the table as Ash pulled a chair out and sat down. The two friends stared at each other for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. After all, the last time they'd seen each other Ash had been an immature ten year old and Misty a nagging little girl. Now, they were both mature adults in their twenties, neither of which had any clue what the other was like now.

After the silence between them had stretched on so long as to be awkward, Misty broke it. "Well, Ash Ketchum, you can't call me out for questioning what you're wearing. You look more ready to commit a crime than to go out to dinner."

Ash looked her up and down, over-exaggerating a critical stare. She was wearing a white button-up blouse and a pair of pretty snazzy pants. His brain started to smoke as he searched for a worthy comeback.

After a couple of moments, Misty laughed and rolled her eyes. "At least that's one thing that hasn't changed about you, Ash."

"What's that?"

"Your density. Your head is as solid as a rock."

"Yeah? Well, your head is- is- uh..."

Misty raised her eyebrows, clearly waiting for a response that Ash didn't have. Finally, he gave up, throwing his arms up in the air. "I may not have a comeback this time, but I'm not stupid! I look at myself in the mirror sometimes and realize that I may look stupid, but I'm actually pretty smart! If I wasn't, I wouldn't be as successful as I am!"

"Ash, you- You know what? Just forget it." Misty chuckled and waved the waiter over. He skillfully dodged another waiter with a tray and gracefully made his way over to the table.

The waiter, whose name tag read "Raymond", whipped out a pad of paper and a pen. "Can I start you two off with something to drink?"

Ash ordered a Coke, while Misty went wild with some water. The waiter scribbled their request down on the paper and whisked away into the kitchen.

Misty folded her hands over the table. "So, Ash. What happened with you? I know that you managed to beat Paul and achieve your title, but I don't know anything else."

Ash glanced out the window, where a young couple were pushing a baby stroller along. He was quiet for a while, trying to decide where to start. The waiter had brought their drinks out and had been gone for almost two minutes before he found where he wanted to start.

"I was going to call you and try to meet up with you in Cerulean after I beat the Kalos League. I wanted to catch up with you before I went off and occupied myself with training for my battle with Paul. I never got around to it, though. Turns out a lot of things like to happen to screw up your plans. I guess I should have known better. One thing happened after the other, and next thing I knew I was on the plane flying out to battle Paul. I spent six months training for that battle. Stayed up real late memorizing moves, abilities, and analyzing the team rosters I made up. Getting that title from Paul meant everything to me. I wasn't going to let myself lose, no matter what. I couldn't. If I did, my reputation would be tarnished.

"After I beat Paul, things got even busier for me. There was so much paperwork to fill out for the League, and lots of new fans to meet and battle. My Pokemon and I had to stay in top shape, or else we'd get pounded into the ground. I did get my title challenged a couple of times, but both times I managed to crush my opponents into the ground. I loved it at first, being the World's Greatest Pokemon Master. It felt so good. I loved the fame, the money, and the power.

"But then, everything started to change. My opponents started getting weaker, and it wasn't because I was getting stronger. Trainers who were nowhere close to being ready to become Pokemon Masters started challenging me. Good Trainers were becoming rare to see. At first, I tried offering as much help as I could to those weak Trainers. Eventually, however, I started getting really frustrated with it all. I didn't understand why people couldn't just wait and train like I did rather than trying to gain the title of Pokemon Master too early. So, I decided that it was time for me to travel like Paul and Red before me did. I guess it's pretty convenient that the Tournament of Legends is happening when it is, huh?"

Misty studied him for a while. "If you were so unhappy with your life, why didn't you leave sooner? You could have come and visited me."

Ash turned his face toward her. "In all honesty, I thought you looked too busy to spend time with me."

Misty's eyes widened. "Ash, that's ridiculous! How could you ever think that? You're my best friend! I'll always have time for you!"

Ash lowered his gaze. Misty was right. He had been a fool to think that she was too busy to see him. After all, she was here now, wasn't she? Immense guilt washed over him at the thought of him having doubted his best friend so much.

Before he could respond to her words of reassurance, the waiter came back. "Am I interrupting something?"

Ash looked up and him and shook his head. "No. You're fine."

Raymond nodded and took his pad of paper back out. "In that case, I'll take your orders." He looked at Misty. "Ma'am?" He smiled kindly at the red-haired Gym Leader, an act that made Ash's heart burn with a sudden, fierce jealousy. He quickly came to question this feeling. _Why the hell am I feeling jealous? This guy's obviously way too old for her. Sometimes you're really stupid, Ash Ketchum. Misty would slap you for thinking that she'd ever be interested in a graying sixty year old man._

Despite the assurance he was offering himself, Ash still felt immense jealousy as Raymond turned from Misty to him. He spoke through gritted teeth as he placed an order for a burger and fries. The man scribbled his request down on paper and whisked away.

Misty looked at him, a look of concern spreading across her face. "Ash, are you okay? You look really upset."

The Pokemon Master cleared his throat. "I'm fine." He silently cursed himself as he detected the tension in his tone.

As was typical for an observant girl like herself, Misty noticed the tension as well. "You don't _seem _fine. What's wrong, Ash?"

Ash gripped his half-empty glass tightly, using it as a channel for his still-pulsing jealousy. In an attempt to change the subject, he asked, "So what's been up with you?"

She gave him an exasperated look. "Ash."

He looked at her innocently. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop avoiding the question. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Relief washed over him as a relaxed tone flowed out of his mouth.

Misty narrowed her eyes. She didn't quite fully believe that Ash was fine. She knew from experience that he had a tendency to cover up his weaknesses with fake happiness. If he was faking it, Misty observed, he had definitely gotten a lot better at it. Knowing that he wasn't about to crack, she decided to answer his own question.

"Nothing much has been up with me. Battling challengers, sort of like you. Taking the Pokemon League Inspection Test. Coming here for the Tournament of Legends. Compared to your life, mine's been pretty bland."

"I bet I could argue that," Ash grumbled. "You probably weren't busy dealing with an influx of weak challengers that threatened to crush you with boredom."

She shrugged. "I guess not. Then again, none of the Trainers I fight are ever particularly strong. The occasional one is, but most of them are new Trainers or Trainers who are still quite inexperienced."

Ash nodded. "Well, at least we still have one thing in common."

Misty looked surprised by that comment. "You don't think we have much of anything in common anymore? What makes you think that?"

He shrugged. "We haven't seen each other in over a decade. We've grown up and changed a lot. I can only assume that we don't have much in common now."

Misty leaned back into her chair, folding her arms. "Maybe not, but I still know everything about you."

"Oh really? Try me."

Without even having to think about it, she started rambling off a bunch of Ash facts, most of which even the craziest of his fan girls didn't know. "You've never had a girlfriend. You've never made any romantic advancements toward anyone. Your favorite Legendary is Ho-Oh, even though you've never met one in person. You change your underwear every two days. You have a phobia of getting lice, so you use peppermint shampoo because they say it keeps them from settling in your hair. You-"

Ash's hands flew up in the air. "Okay! I believe you! Holy Arceus, you sound like one of my crazed stalker fans."

She smiled, half-humorously, half-happily. "Not even ten years can make me forget the time I had to go to the hospital because you dumped half a bottle of peppermint shampoo in my eyes."

He took on a defensive tone. "It was an accident! I wasn't _trying _to land you in the hospital, even if you _were _being a little brat!"

An irritated look replaced the humored one on her face. "Did you just call me a brat, Ash Ketchum?"

"So what if I did?"

"Don't sass me!"

"I'm not being sassy. You are!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Are!"

"Not!" He brought his hands up to his face. "Ugh! Why do you always trick me like that?"

She smirked. "The Great Pokemon Master stumbles, and falls. You've always fallen for that, Ash. Another thing about you that hasn't changed."

He tried to make a comeback. "Yeah, well, you- I don't - I..." An annoyed grumble rumbled in his throat as he hung his head in defeat.

"Ash? Is that you?"

Ash's head snapped up as a certain blonde girl jogged up to him, blue eyes gleaming with surprise. Alarm shot through the Pokemon Master as he recognized her.

_Shit! Why is she here? This is not good! Not good at all!_

Daisy looked at Ash in amazement. "I wasn't expectin' to see you here, Mr. Pokemon Master!"

Ash laughed nervously. "Yeah, me neither." He cleared his throat. "Uh, Misty, this is Daisy. Thackman." Her last name spilled out of his mouth as he almost forgot to include it.

Misty smiled kindly. "Hello," she said. Her voice betrayed none of the jealousy she felt burning within. Who was this girl? Misty certainly never remembered hearing about any Daisy Thackman in the story Ash had told before. Her hands gripped her knees as she tried not to think about how much prettier this girl was than herself.

The blonde shot Misty a friendly smile. "Pleasure to meet ya, ma'am." She looked back at Ash. "Ya didn't mention anythin' about havin' a girlfriend, Ash."

Both Misty and Ash sat bolt upright, shocked looks on their faces.

Daisy looked at them both. "What? Ain't you guys on a date or somethin'?"

"No!" Ash burst out. Misty stiffened, disturbed by how much Ash seemed to be bothered by the thought of being on a date with her. Was she that unappealing?

Ash put his face in his hands for a count of three. When he finally removed them, he said, "Misty and I aren't here on a date. We're just friends." He kept his voice low, likely trying to avoid attracting the attention of the others in the restaurant.

Daisy pulled out a chair and sat down, an action that irritated Misty beyond words. What in the name of Arceus made this girl think she could just interrupt their night like this?

The Aura Master leaned forward. In a low voice, she said, "Well, for the record I think ya'd make a great couple. Yer babies'd be so cute!"

At that comment, both Ash and Misty's faces turned red as a Charmeleon. Nearly failing to keep the embarrassment out of her voice, Misty responded, "I don't really think that'll be happening any time soon." _As much as I'd like to marry Ash, that's about as likely as me winning this tournament. Especially since Ash has made it quite clear that he doesn't think of me like that._

Daisy, clearly not able to see how awkward things were getting, carried the conversation on. "Why not? If the chance is there, go fer it before someone else does!"

_Like you? _Misty couldn't stop the thought from surfacing. She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying it out loud. It may not be obvious to a dense man like Ash, but it was plenty obvious to a romantic like Misty that Daisy was interested in the Pokemon Master.

At that moment, much to Misty's relief, the waiter came out with their food, effectively interrupting their awkward conversation. As plates stacked with food began gathering on the table, Daisy rose. Pushing the chair back to its original place, she started toward the other half of the room. "Well, I'll be goin' to eat over here. Nice seein' ya both, and don't ya forget what I said! He's a real keeper, Misty!"

Any doubt Misty had that the blonde girl liked Ash dissipated with those words. She smiled and nodded, trying not to show her jealousy.

As soon as Daisy was gone, Ash took an angry bite out of his burger. "I'm sorry about that. Luck must really hate me if it made her show up tonight."

Misty didn't care about the interruption as much as she did the fact that she now had serious competition for Ash. Hesitantly, she asked, "Do you really find the idea of being on a date with me repulsive?"

He looked surprised by that question. "I'm not repulsed by the idea, I just find it weird. I mean, we've been best friends for years. It would seem strange to me if we started dating, since we've never felt anything but friendship toward each other."

A flash of irritation shot through Misty. _How can you be so dense? Don't you get that I've had feelings for you since the day we met? _

Ash continued on, oblivious to Misty's reaction. "If we weren't such good friends, I wouldn't feel so awkward about dating you. Well, that and I've got absolutely no clue how to be romantic. I'd like to learn, but not with you. I couldn't. At least, not where we stand right now."

His rejection hurt more than anything in the world. Misty looked away from him so that he wouldn't see the tears that were beginning to form. She really wished he would just smarten up and realize that he was much more than a friend to her.

The rest of their night together was nothing more than small talk. Neither of them were really feeling it anymore, the awkwardness of their meeting with Daisy having pretty much ruined the night. As soon as Misty finished her food and the bill had been paid, she was up and getting ready to leave. She threw on her jacket, thanked Ash for what had been a decent time, and walked out.

She was barely two feet from the door when he called out to her. "Misty, wait!"

She turned around, feeling a sudden burst of hope.

The raven-haired Trainer skidded to a halt next to her, the soles of his shoes scraping against the concrete sidewalk. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You left in a rush."

Misty hesitated, debating whether or not she should tell him how the encounter had really made her feel. Deciding against it, she replied, "No, I'm fine. I guess I was just a bit annoyed with how Daisy interrupted us like that. We were having such a great time, and then she had to go and make it all awkward."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. I'm really sorry about all of that, Misty. If I could go back in time and delete her from tonight, I would."

Misty found herself not fully believing that. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Ash."

He nodded and smiled. "Night." Spinning on his heel, he walked away. Misty watched him go, her heart aching with longing for the boy it seemed as if she'd never have.

* * *

Misty unlocked the door to her hotel room and slipped in. The room was just as she left it, tidy and organized. She chuckled at the thought of Ash's room, which was likely the complete opposite. Flipping on the light switch, she shut the door and flung herself on her bed.

As soon as her body came in contact with the cool sheets of her bed, all the memories of the day came crashing down on her. On her walk back to the hotel, she'd managed to succeed in forgetting about Daisy by planning for her preliminary battle. Now that she didn't have that to keep her busy, there was nothing she could do to stop the jealousy and despair from caving in.

She felt like crying, but no tears would come. Why couldn't Ash just open his eyes and see that she liked him enough to date him? Just because they were best friends didn't mean they were off-limits to each other when it came to dating. There were countless stories of childhood friends growing up and marrying each other. Why did this situation have to be any different? Misty had a feeling she knew the answer. Ash liked Daisy, and him telling Misty that he didn't want to date his best friend was just his way of letting her know he would never date her. Period. Misty couldn't stand the thought of Ash dating any girl but her. As much as it hurt her to admit it, it wouldn't be long before Daisy took Ash for herself.

Misty rolled over on her side so that she was looking out the window. There was only one way she could truly keep Daisy from dating Ash, and that was for her to date Ash instead. But how? Even if she did admit her feelings to Ash, he'd made it clear tonight that he'd reject her. Of course, there was always a chance that his density was keeping him from realizing that he had feelings for her. Still, Misty wasn't sure if it would be worth the risk. If she did admit her feelings for him and he, by some miracle, accepted it and asked her out, then everything would be perfect. However, if she admitted her feelings and he rejected them, their friendship would be ruined.

_What should I do?_

The question imprinted itself on the front of her mind as the tears began to fall.

* * *

Ash splashed water on his face, trying desperately to forget the memories of the night. Why the fuck did Daisy even have to show up? Now things were tense between him and Misty. The worst part was that she actually thought he was repulsed by the idea of dating her. He just didn't want to ruin their friendship, that was all. He was afraid of dating her, it ending in disaster, and them never talking to each other again. Even though it risked the steadiness of their friendship, Ash knew he had done the right thing by explaining to Misty that he didn't want to date his best friend.

On the other side, he didn't want to date Daisy either. She was very attractive and nice, but not his type. She was too cocky for him, and had no filter on what she said. She'd taken things too far tonight when she voiced her opinion on how cute Ash and Misty's children would look. Her comment had subsequently made Ash envision himself and Misty married with children, something that both scared and intrigued him. He would definitely pick Misty over Daisy any day. However, that didn't completely rule Daisy out of his life. After all, he _was _meeting her in the morning to learn more about her aura powers. He _really _hoped Misty wouldn't show up while they were together in the park.

As soon as he was done washing his face, he changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed, turning on the T.V. A news channel came up, which was conveniently showing footage from the morning's Opening Ceremony. Ash sat forward, looking for his face among the crowd.

Before he could find himself, the display switched to a news reporter interviewing Mr. Goodshow outside of the stadium where the Opening Ceremony had been. Ash sighed irritably. He had wanted to see himself, not this interviewing crap. He'd been on T.V. hundreds of times since becoming Pokemon Master, but he'd never bothered to watch any of the shows he'd been on. Upon realizing that the interview would take up the rest of the news episode, Ash turned the T.V. off. The minute he did, Misty came flooding back to his brain.

He really hoped she wasn't too upset about the events of the night. He swore that if he found out she was more upset than he had originally thought, he would march on up to Daisy and smack her in the face. Nobody upset his friends and got away with it.

As Ash lay on his bed, he thought about the meeting he had planned with Daisy in the morning. If Misty found them meeting there, she'd flip. Ash knew he would have to be super careful. He felt like a player, trying desperately to keep his affair a secret from his girlfriend. He pressed his face into the pillow, deeply regretting ever having arranged that meeting with Daisy.

_Oh Ash, what have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I really had fun writing this one, as it really set one of the sub-plots of the story in motion. If you guys were wondering, Saturday and Sunday are almost always the days I work on this story. Any new chapters for this story will be posted each weekend.**

**Preview for Chapter 4: Ash meets up with Daisy as planned, and learns something that may put the entire Tournament at risk. Our heroes participate in their preliminary battles, and will share one last moment together before setting off on the journey of a lifetime. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I've been thinking of starting a forum where I can post Pokemon challenges and contests, we can roleplay, and maybe we can have some battling/trading stuff too. Let me know if you guys would be interested in that. Shoutouts for this chapter:**

**Blue Pits: Thank you, and AAML always!**

**JordanMax: Yeah, so do I.**

**Aaml mania: Haha, I'll always keep updating this! Check back every weekend!**

**Sapphire2112: Not sure what you meant by "spinach", but thanks for the support! Other pairings will be making appearances in this story, but PokeShipping will be the lone main pairing until later in the story. I plan on doing some heavy IkariShipping, ContestShipping, and one-sided TraumaShipping. Other ships will make occasional appearances. **

**The featured story for this chapter is The Start of Something Great by ****jessicuhxoo. "Dawn is too busy for love. That's what she thinks, at least. Then she meets someone who flips all of that on its head." It's an IkariShipping story. For those of you who don't know, IkariShipping is the name given to the pairing of Dawn and Paul. It isn't a story that's appropriate for younger readers, since there's a lot of swearing and some sexual references, but it's a good story otherwise. Dawn is a bit OOC, but Paul is very true to character and the relationship between him and Dawn is deep for a one-shot.**

* * *

"So you can pretty much turn into any Pokemon you want?"

"As long as I've been in contact with that Pokemon before, I can turn into it. It took a long time fer me to stop turnin' into Pokemon against my will, but I got it now."

"What else can you do?"

Daisy's fingers tapped against the wood of the picnic table as she thought. "Well, I can put up walls'a aura when I'm in danger, an' I can use Aura Sphere as a human."

"That's it?" Ash asked, disappointed.

She nodded. "Fer now. But I think I might be gettin' a new power soon. Just got that feelin', ya know?"

Ash blinked. "What kind of feeling? Like... physical? Or mental?"

Her finger tapping became more rapid. "Sorta both, I guess. It ain't a painful feelin', but it's still bothersome."

Ash glanced at her flying fingers. She looked like an office worker madly trying to finish typing a report for work. "Do you always do that?"

"Do... what?"

"Tap your fingers like that."

She glanced down at her hands, almost as if she hadn't even realized she'd been moving them. Ash wondered if that was some sort of side affect of having Aura. Almost as soon as he thought that, his hands started itching to move. He cursed himself.

"I guess I been eager to tell ya the real reason why I agreed to meet'cha here."

Ash blinked, confused. "I thought you said you wanted to teach me more about your aura."

"Well, that's sorta true," she said softly. "But I have somethin' else to tell ya, too. Somethin' real important."

"Well?" he prompted. "Spit it out, then."

She looked up at him, almost as if his tone surprised her. He guessed it probably did. Up until now, his tone had always been calm and peaceful. Now that he knew she had held something from him, however, his irritation was beginning to show.

She looked away from him. When she spoke, her voice was so low that Ash had to lean in close to hear what she was saying. "I lied when I said that there was no other Aura Master left. There're some out there still. Two, not includin' myself. One of 'em's real old. Ninety or somethin'. The other, well he's a good Trainer just like ya, Ash. His name's Giovanni. Works for Team Rocket."

The hairs on Ash's neck stood up when he heard the mention of his most hated enemy. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner?" he demanded.

She still didn't look at him. "Daddy says he apparently only found out 'bout his powers recently. It's why nobody's heard anythin' from Team Rocket in a while now. Their leader's been in hidin', trainin' to perfect his aura powers. Once he figures some of 'em out, Daddy says he'll start goin' after Trainers again. Real powerful ones, just like the ones competin' in this tournament. Use his aura powers to subdue the Trainers into givin' up their Pokemon."

Ash slammed his fist down on the table, sending vibrations through the wood. "The bastard!" he spat. "Why the hell can't he just give up already?"

"You wouldn't, if you were'n his position. It's a new way fer him to accomplish things he'd failed at before. I ain't sidin' with him. I don't agree wi' what he does. But I get why he won't quit. Not now. Not until someone shows him that not even an Aura Master can conquer the world."

_Not even an Aura Master can conquer the world._

Her words echoed in Ash's head. He thought back to the time when he had defeated Paul and claimed his title as World's Greatest Pokemon Master. He had thought he'd conquered the world. Then the Pokemon League came along with the tournament and showed him just how wrong he was. Was it the same with Giovanni? He may be able to take control of the world, but he'd never control the hearts of the people.

Daisy's voice brought him back to her. "Daddy also says that only an Aura Master can beat an Aura Master. That means that it's up to me to beat Giovanni."

Ash stared at her. His mouth itched to blurt out the truth- that he was an Aura Master, too. He forced the desire down, still feeling deep inside that there was something about this girl he couldn't trust. Sure, she had shared her aura secrets with him, but that wasn't likely even close to her biggest secret. The fact that she even knew about Giovanni's aura powers was suspicious.

She finally looked at him then. "I want ya to be careful out there, Ash," she murmured. "Once Giovanni's satisfied wi' his results, he'll bring Team Rocket back. He'll start huntin' down everyone and anyone he suspects has aura powers. He'll kill anyone who gets in his way. Don't let it be you."

He stared straight into her eyes. "I won't," he promised. "I swear."

It was a few moments before she spoke. "Okay," she whispered. "I believe ya. You've made it this far. Ya can make it even further." Standing up, she leaned over and gave Ash a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be rootin' fer ya, Mr. Pokemon Master."

Ash fought to hide the blush that was spreading on his cheeks as she started to leave. Failing to find his voice, he just nodded and waved. Thank Arceus Misty hadn't seen that.

Checking his watch, Ash saw that it was 9:39. Having learned from the listings early this morning that he was scheduled to have his preliminary match at 10:15, he decided it was time to head over to Stadium 2. Throwing out the empty egg sandwich wrapper and Styrofoam cup he had, he started making his way over.

Despite having spent a lot of time training his Piplup, Ash had ended up deciding against using the tiny Pokemon in his preliminary battle. In this type of situation, if he made a slip-up, it would cost him the competition. So, he'd decided to reserve Piplup for the actual journey and instead opt for a much stronger, more experienced Pokemon. The bird Pokemon had been rather displeased with him, but had improved its mood upon being informed that it would be used very frequently throughout the Quest to Be the Best.

Ash arrived at Stadium 2 just in time to see the battle before him reach its end. He recognized one of the Trainers as Chili, his good friend Cilan's brother. The Striaton City Gym Leader's fiery red hair whipped back and forth in the wind as he called out an order to his Simisear. The resulting Flamethrower knocked the opposing Sawk flat on its back. The Fighting-type Pokemon struggled to get to its feet. Its Trainer screamed desperately at it, demanding that it get up and continue the fight. The Sawk was too injured, however, and couldn't make it back to its feet. The judge waved his flag and called out that Sawk was unable to battle, thus making Chili the winner of the battle and the one to move on to the Quest to Be the Best. Ash felt happy for his friend's brother, but also sympathetic for the boy that had lost.

As soon as Chili and his opponent had left the field, one of the tournament runners directed Ash onto his lowered platform. His nerves really started to kick in then, making his breaths short and his heart go wild. He clutched his chosen Pokemon's Ball tightly in his hand as the platform began to lift him up onto the battle field.

The sunlight was a bit disorienting when Ash first reached the surface, but he got used to it quickly. As soon as he did, he saw who his opponent was. He didn't know who the guy was, but he looked tough. With ripped muscles and a leather jacket over a black skull shirt, Ash figured he must have at one point been in a motorcycle gang of some sort. The judge introduced him as Aaron from Blackthorn City. A virtual coin flip was then done, which decided that Aaron would be the first to throw out his Pokemon.

Ash watched, expressionless, as Aaron threw out his choice. Druddigon. Not surprising, seeing as Blackthorn City was home to hundreds of Dragon-type Pokemon.

Pulling out the Ball that held his own choice, Ash threw it high in the air. "Garchomp, I choose you!"

In a flash of light, the Dragon/Ground-type Pokemon appeared and roared.

"Battle begin!" the judge cried, madly waving his flags.

"Druddigon, start it off with a Dragon Tail! Go!" Aaron called.

The Pokemon shot forward, its tail glowing a bright blue. It was definitely fast for a Druddigon.

"Garchomp, Dig!" Ash ordered. The shark-like Pokemon burrowed its way underground just seconds before Druddigon's tail slammed down on the space where it had been. The Pokemon looked around, confused.

"Now, Garchomp!"

"Jump, Druddigon!" Aaron ordered, almost in unison with Ash's voice.

Both Pokemon did as their Trainers asked, with Garchomp's attempted attack missing. Seeing that both Pokemon were in close range, Aaron ordered a Dragon Tail that made direct contact. Garchomp slammed into the ground with a loud groan.

"Give it another Dragon Tail!" Aaron ordered. "And make it a good one!"

As Druddigon charged at Garchomp, Ash called out his own order. "Catch it!"

Getting to its feet, Garchomp held out its arms. Much to Aaron's disbelief, the Pokemon caught the attempted Dragon Tail in its arms, successfully absorbing the majority of the attack's effects.

"Hyper Beam!" Ash screamed.

Before Aaron ever had a chance to call out a counter attack, the beam of orange-y light had made contact with Druddigon's scaled body. The Pokemon flew backward, slamming into the ground and skidding a ways. Ash held his breath, hoping that the attack he'd worked so hard to perfect had been enough.

It was.

"Druddigon is unable to battle!" the judge called. "Pokemon Master Ash wins, and will move on to the Quest to Be the Best!"

The crowd roared at the announcement of Ash's victory. Ash beamed, waving to the crowd. He ignored the crestfallen look on Aaron's face, knowing that he'd start to regret winning if he did. Ash recalled Garchomp to its Poke Ball, and the platform he was standing on descended.

As soon as Ash's platform had reached the lower level, he turned and got ready to walk off the platform. However, somebody made him freeze in his tracks.

Misty was standing behind him, an unreadable expression on her face. He reached out to her, but she brushed by him and took his place on the platform. Confused, Ash watched as the platform raised Misty up to the battlefield.

Suddenly feeling a deep desire to watch her battle, Ash rushed back into the entrance area. Fans were there, desperately seeking pictures and autographs, but he pushed past them all. They continued to follow them until he made it into the Victor's Lounge, where security then stepped in to keep them out.

Much to Ash's relief, the T.V.s in the lounge area were showing footage of the battles and not some interviewing bullshit. Finding the one that was showing footage of Stadium 2, Ash sat down in front of it.

He watched as Misty sent out her choice, a Starmie. Her opponent, a middle-aged woman, sent out a Mienshao. The battle was fierce, lasting much longer than Ash's had. Both sides showed their strength, proving that they both deserved to be standing where they were. Ash sat on his seat the entire time, and ended up having the equivalent of a freak out when Starmie's Hydro Pump knocked out the opposing Mienshao. He stood up, yelling and clapping. He then proceeded to sit back down when he got some angry-ass stares from the others in the lounge.

Ash's attention was caught back to the screen as the next two Trainers rose up to the battlefield. On one side was the Johto Gym Leader Falkner, and on the other was Brock. Ash found himself wildly cheering yet again when his other best friend won his preliminary battle.

Although he planned to, Ash never ended up leaving the Victor's Lounge. Just when he was about to, either a really interesting battle began or one of his friends got up to fight their preliminary battle. The hours began to pass as one by one Trainers fell. Serena beat a man named Oliver, Iris a woman named Izzy, May defeated Carter, and Dawn beat Reynaldo. The list just kept going on and on. Even some people who Ash hadn't thought of in ages, like Barry and Bianca, were participating. Barry ended up winning his match, while Bianca lost her's. Ash was glad Bianca lost, though. Not because she was an enemy of his, but because her opponent was Gary. Ash wanted Gary to make it through the Quest to Be the Best so that he could get crushed in the final round.

By the time all of Ash's friends (and rivals) had gone through, it was past seven o'clock. Ash couldn't believe it when he saw it. How could he possibly have managed to stay for so long? Shaking his head in disbelief, he started making his way toward the Pokemon Center, who would be serving a special all-you-can-eat buffet for today's victors.

Upon arriving, Ash saw that most of his friends were already gathered. Brock, May, Misty, Dawn, Iris, Serena, and Clemont were all seated around a large table that had been pushed off to one side. Grabbing himself a plate and piling it high with food, Ash went and took a seat in between Brock and May. As soon as he arrived, a chorus of praise for his performance that day broke out.

"Your Garchomp was amazing! I wish I had a Pokemon like that!"

"That Hyper Beam must have taken so long to perfect!"

"Aaron never stood a chance!"

The only people who didn't say anything were Misty, which bothered him, and Serena, which also bothered him. Misty stabbed angrily at her chicken, while Serena sifted through her soup with her spoon.

He must have had a concerned look on his face, because May asked, "What's wrong, Ash?"

He jumped, looking at her. "Oh, oh nothing, May," he replied. "Just hungry, that's all."

She laughed. "Well, go ahead and eat, then!"

As he ate the surplus of food he had gotten from the buffet, his friends all launched into a flurry of chatting and laughter. Journey plans were discussed, theories on which Pokemon the Battle Center Trainers would have were argued over, and battle tactics were formed. Ash occasionally joined in, informing his friends of where he'd be heading to first and what he planned on doing with his Piplup.

The entire time, Misty only said a word or two, and Serena said nothing. Ash got the gist that Misty was angry with somebody, while he had no clue what was wrong with Serena. He thought back to when they'd been reunited a few days ago, when she and some guy had been discussing something sensitive. Ash's curiosity in regards to the subject peaked again, refusing to back off so he could think about anything else. He waited patiently as she slowly ate her food, waiting for the moment when she would leave.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally got up and excused herself. Ash watched her as she delivered her plates to one of the busboys and walked outside. Taking that as his cue, he picked up his napkin and wiped his face. "Well, I think I'm going to head back to my hotel room. I want to get some rest before training tomorrow."

His friends nodded in understanding. "Well, it was nice talking with you, Ash," Clemont said. The others murmured agreement. Saying goodbye, Ash gathered up his plates and walked away.

After he had delivered his dirty dishes to the cleaning staff, he walked outside. Thankfully, Serena hadn't gone far. She was leaning on a nearby fence, looking out across the village. As Ash approached, he noticed how sad she looked. Trying to keep a neutral face, he leaned against the fence beside her.

She looked at him, surprise lighting her otherwise dark eyes. "Ash? What are you doing here?"

"Just enjoying the view," he responded.

She sighed. "Come on, Ash. I know that's a lie."

He looked at her in mock surprise. "Oh really?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know why you're here. You want to know what's bothering me."

His tone turned serious. "Of course I do. Like I said earlier, you're my friend. I'd do anything for my friends."

She was quiet for a while. "I haven't told many people this. Only what few good friends I have."

Hurt shot through Ash. "I'm not a good friend anymore?"

"No, no, you still are. I just don't get to see you as often as my other friends."

He looked straight at her. "Then _tell _me, Serena. Please. If I'm really as good of a friend as you claim, then tell me. You can trust me, I swear."

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. The first time she spoke, her voice was too low for Ash to hear. "What?" he asked, sounding rather stupid.

She faced him then, the tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. "I'm going to have a baby."

The whole world dipped under Ash's feet. "_What?_" He couldn't keep the shock out of his voice.

She looked sharply away from him. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"No, no, it's not that. I was just surprised, that's all. I wasn't expecting that." His words jumbled together, making his sudden nervousness apparent. "How did it all happen?"

She glanced down at her hands, which were gripping the fence so hard her knuckles were white. "I found out that I was expecting about seven weeks ago. Edward, he's my boyfriend. Well, was. He proposed to me as soon as I told him. Anyway, I don't really know how it all happened. I was going through a rough period when I met him. It was right after my mom died. He found me crying in the forest one day, and took me in. Made me feel whole again. I didn't really mean for this all to happen, though. I really didn't. What am I going to do?"

Ash leaned harder against the fence. "Well, for one, don't worry. You've got me, and you've got Edward. He sounds like a great guy, if he's willing to stick with you through this. You'll be just fine, Serena. After all, your mom was pretty young when she had you."

"That doesn't make it any easier. Ash, neither of us have a job! We're going to have to move in with Edward's mom. I don't want my child living a life of poverty!"

"It won't. As long as you and Edward love it, this baby will be just fine. Love is more important than money. Take it from the guy who has all the money in the world."

Serena started nodding slowly. "I'm just scared of what the future holds. Scared that Edward will leave me when the responsibility becomes too much."

Ash gazed out across the village. "Serena, if he's decided to marry you, it means he doesn't want to leave you. It means that he loves you. I may be no love expert, but I know that much. He clearly cares for you, and your unborn child. You. Will. Be. Fine. Okay?"

She was nodding more certainly now. "Okay. Thank you, Ash. Now I see that I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry."

He squeezed her shoulder. "Don't be. I understand."

"Thank you."

"Hey, Ash, Serena?"

Both Trainers turned at Brock's voice. The Pewter City Gym Leader was standing right behind them, his phone in his hand. "Do you guys mind coming back inside? We're all going to take a selfie together before we split up to train for our journeys."

Ash nodded. "Sure. We'll be right there." Once Brock had gone back inside, he turned to Serena. "You good?"

"Yeah," she murmured. "I'm good."

He smiled. "Let's go."

They went back inside, where all of Ash's friends had gathered for the selfie. While Ash and Serena had been gone, Barry, Ritchie, and Drew had showed up. Ash chuckled a bit as he noticed how close May was standing to Drew. Ash found himself a space next to Brock, while Serena ended up in between May and Ritchie.

"Alright," Brock said. "Are we ready?"

As soon as everyone gave their approval, he lined up the camera and took the picture. The flash was quite disorienting, something that everyone laughed about after. Brock then proceeded to take individual selfies with everyone- including the on-duty Nurse Joy. He then proceeded to flirt, which earned him a nice hard slap from Misty. Upon recovering, Brock cracked open a bottle of sparkling grape juice and poured everyone a glass.

"It's been a long time since a lot of us have seen Ash. Since then, each of us have grown and changed. It was that growth and change that earned us all places in this tournament. I wish all of you the best of luck with what is to come, and may the best win." He lifted his glass. "To victory!"

"To victory!" everyone repeated. Glass clanked against glass as toasts were made. A huge smile spread across Ash's face.

This was going to be a great year.

* * *

**So we found out what was bothering Serena so much. Was it a surprise? Please let me know if you guys would be interested in a forum. The forum would pretty much cover contests, challenges, in-game battling and trading, story requests, collaboration/translation requests, story help requests, OC submissions, and just general Pokemon discussion. It would be a great way for me to connect with you guys and give you guys something to do while you wait for the next chapter. **

**Preview for Chapter 5: The day has come for the Quest to Be the Best to begin. As Ash's journey begins, he learns something about himself that he never expected to learn. Misty continues to struggle between what she wants and what she knows, and below it all evil begins to stir.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again! For those of you who want to have a say in part of what will end up happening in this story, please head over to my profile and vote on the poll for your favorite Legendary Pokemon on the list. I won't tell you what I have planned for obvious reasons, but let's just say that I'm asking for two choices from each person for a reason. Shoutouts for this chapter:**

**JordanMax: Yeah, if only Ash wasn't so dense.**

**Belle7025: Thank you! And yes, Brock was worthy of a slap.**

**Aaml mania: Yeah, I've never really been a fan of SerenaxClemont, so that's why I chose to have her baby's be Edward's.**

**Sapphire2112: You should totally make an account! I'm so happy to hear that I've inspired you to write. Also, thanks for the OC!**

**Gabbalishous-429: Will do!**

**The featured story for this week is A New Beginning by Emonga. "****Because of their daughter, they're bought together again. Negaishipping/ AU". I haven't read much into this story yet as I am not really a fan of AshxIris, but it's still good nonetheless.**

* * *

Dawn light filtered into the stadium, greeting the masses of cheering fans assembled in the stands. White flashes of light intercepted those natural beams as the media took hundreds of pictures of the gathered competitors.

No matter how hard he tried, Ash couldn't keep still. He was buried in the sea of competitors, trying his best to avoid the media's attention while allowing himself the occasional glance at Mr. Goodshow. The pudgy man was wearing a light blue suit and the most nicely-polished shoes Ash had ever seen. He was talking with a man in a black suit whom Ash didn't recognize.

Ash himself was wearing a white t-shirt, jean shorts, and running shoes. His Ball holster was strapped around his waist, just over his belt. He had taken the liberty of marking Piplup's Poke Ball with a black Sharpie the night before. He had packed several different colors of Sharpie, not wanting to make the embarrassing mistake of calling one Pokemon's name and throwing out another. Piplup's Ball sat nearest the front, surrounded on either side by five other empty Poke Balls.

While trying to sleep the previous night, Ash had taken to formulating his strategy for tackling the Tournament. He knew that, in order to have a chance at winning, he had to be one of the first sixteen people to reach the Hall of Legends in Kalos. That meant he couldn't spend time dawdling around. However, he still had to spend lots of time training. After all, Mr. Goodshow had said that the Kings and Queens of the Battle Centers were among some of the toughest Trainers around. Even though he had confidence in his abilities, Ash wanted to be ready.

An air horn drew Ash's attention back to the stadium. The unknown man standing beside Mr. Goodshow had sounded it, and was now raising a megaphone to his mouth.

"Good morning, competitors and spectators!" The man's voice was loud and burly, and set off a chorus of screams and foot-stomps. The man smiled slightly before silencing the crowds with another air horn blast straight into the megaphone.

"My name is Bruno Saturn, and I am one of the runners of this Tournament! I am here right now to present to you the rules of this competition, along with some tips and recommendations! It is your decision whether or not you choose to follow my advice, but, seeing as I am a highly talented Trainer, I suggest that you do." A smug look spread across his face.

_Holy Arceus, he's arrogant. Maybe he's related to Gary?_

Bruno cleared his throat, a noise that sounded rather disgusting through the megaphone, before continuing. "Now, the rules. These rules were formulated by the Pokemon League and are designed to ensure that each and every one of you has a fair, fun, and challenging experience while competing in this Tournament. First and foremost, we allow any competitor to travel with any other competitor! That's right- travelling groups are allowed! However, we ask that these groups do not exceed six people in size. Just remember that you are still competing with these people for a place in the top! With the exception of your chosen starter Pokemon, only Pokemon that you catch or hatch during this Tournament will be allowed in battles. Your caught Pokemon will be monitored, and if your team doesn't match up to the registry, you will be disqualified. Pokemon obtained from gifts or trades will not be accepted. The use of any person, object, organization, or location besides those designated by the Tournament as acceptable is not allowed and will result in instant disqualification. For the final rule, it is up to the Battle Center Kings and Queens, as well as the Region Kings and Queens, to determine the rules of battle. The only rules that they cannot change are the ones dictating that the battle must be six-on-six and that Legendary Pokemon are not allowed."

He paused upon finishing the rules, allowing the competitors time to absorb them. After a couple of moments had passed, he continued on. "If at any time you need a reminder of the rules, they are listed on the first page of your Competitor's Manual. Now, for the advice. As a Trainer with over 25 years of experience, I feel that I am perfectly capable of giving out the best advice possible. So, that is what I'm going to do. Be grateful that you are having the opportunity to get such help, competitors."

_If he gets any more arrogant, he'll die from it. Arceus, don't these people get that being famous doesn't automatically make them smart? I wish they did. _

"Mr. Goodshow already told you all this, but I'm going to reinforce it. You must train hard. Harder than you ever have before. If you don't, you will never be able to defeat any of the Battle Center leaders, let alone a Region King or Queen. You must use all of your knowledge and talent as a Trainer to bring out the very best in each of your Pokemon. They will be your greatest allies for what is to come. You must be prepared for anything. The Battle Center leaders will try to trick you with things you never expected. If you aren't expecting the unexpected, you'll get crushed. Even though you can re-challenge a Battle Center any number of times, the goal is to be fast. Having to re-challenge a Battle Center will waste you time you can't afford. Don't forget about type matchups. It may seem to you that they don't matter, but they do. When dealing with super strong Pokemon, sending out a type that is weak against the opponent's won't do you anything but harm. Finally, the most important piece of advice I can give any of you is to do your best, and then demand more. Only the strongest, smartest, and most resilient Trainers will make it to the final sixteen. Keep trying and fighting for what you want, and one of those final people just might be you."

Despite Ash's distaste for the arrogant man, he had to admit that the advice was good. A lot of these Trainers had never truly experienced anything close to what they were about to face. He hoped that they would take Bruno's advice to heart. Just because he didn't need it didn't mean nobody else did.

Bruno Saturn lowered the megaphone and passed it to Mr. Goodshow. "Thank you, Mr. Saturn!" he said, his husky voice blaring through the megaphone. His words were greeted with claps and cheers of approval from the spectators. Bruno blasted his air horn again, something he seemed to thoroughly enjoy doing. At least it worked.

Once the crowd had quieted down, Mr. Goodshow brought the megaphone to his mouth. "Now that Mr. Saturn has brought the Tournament rules to light, it's time to begin! At the end of a twenty-second countdown, I will fire my gun. When that happens, the doors will open and the Quest to Be the Best will begin! The 2,500 remaining competitors will then be free to go where they please on their quest to get the necessary Victory Stamps! Are you ready?"

More cheering. More clapping. More air horn.

"Alright!" Mr. Goodshow called. "Start the countdown!"

The screens spread across the stadium came to life, displaying a timer in the center of a Master Ball. Ash got into a running position as the timer began counting down from 20. The noise level in the stadium grew to unprecedented levels, threatening to pop Ash's eardrums. His heart hammered against his chest, his whole body trembling with anticipation.

Once the timer reached ten, the crowd began counting down with the timer. Ash fought to keep himself from running forward and starting at that moment.

"Five!"

Fidgeting.

"Four!"

Trembling.

"Three!"

Shaking.

"Two!"

Convulsing.

"One!"

Running.

As the gunshot fired and the doors swung open, the mass of Trainers rushed forward. Everyone was sprinting, with the group quickly forming a division between the faster and slower competitors. Ash had never felt more alive in his entire life.

As the competitors broke out onto the dirt pathways of the Plateau, they all geared their direction toward Victory Road. The competitors began a loud chant as they approached the legendary strip of pavement. Ash quickly joined in, not even caring about the modest nature required of his position.

As soon as the competitors had reached the end of Victory Road, people began breaking away. Some started running off into the forest, while others turned around completely and went back. Ash knew that if he kept following this route, Route 22, he'd arrive in Viridian City. Knowing that the Gym there was long-since abandoned and shut down, Ash figured that a lot of the competitors were assuming that there was a Battle Center there. Ash knew better than to think that, knowing that the Pokemon League wouldn't put a Battle Center somewhere so obvious.

Person by person, the clusters of people began to diminish. Some of the slowest people ended up having to stop to catch their breath, and never ended up re-joining the group. Trainers continuously broke away to head for Viridian Forest, likely planning to either train there before heading to Viridian City or to skip the city altogether and head to Pewter. One guy ended up stopping to tie his shoe, causing about five other competitors to trip over him and fall. Two of them continued on, one remained to scream at the guy, and the final two stopped to treat the scrapes on their knees. Ash laughed a little as he passed the scene.

Despite being in good shape, Ash was beginning to grow tired. The majority of training he had done for his own benefit had been to increase his strength rather than his endurance. He was beginning to realize now that deciding to lift weights rather than run a half marathon was probably a bad idea. Despite the sweat running down his back and the ache in his legs, he kept running. He noticed, however, that he was beginning to fall into the back parts of the group.

No matter how much he wanted to continue, it eventually got to the point where he could not. After about twenty minutes of running, he was forced to stop. He veered off to the edge of the path and hunched over, breathing so hard his lungs hurt. The next time an opportunity to run a marathon came up, he was going to take it.

By the time he had recovered, the majority of the remaining runners had gone by. That left a few stragglers, who were so red in the face they all looked like over-sized Charmeleon. Ash shook his head. It was great to try, but not great to end up in the hospital. An ambulance that was trailing the runners caught his attention, and he smiled. Clearly the Pokemon League had predicted that there would be those competitors who would try just a bit too hard.

As he passed, the ambulance driver gave Ash a concerned look. The Pokemon Master nodded and waved him on, giving him a thumbs up as he returned the nod. Two Officer Jennys on motorcycles followed after the ambulance, likely ready to break up any riots that happened. A single red-faced runner jogged about six or seven yards behind the cops, looking like he was in some serious pain. Ash screwed up his face as he passed, noticing that his knee already looked a bit messed up. Not good.

Once everyone had gone by and the path was cleared, Ash crossed it. He almost immediately found himself among the forest. Whether or not this was considered part of Viridian Forest, he wasn't sure. Finding a nice shady spot to sit in, he began thinking about where he wanted to head first.

He started by listing all of the places he could think of where everyone would assume Battle Centers were located. He figured that people would assume places like the Viridian Gym, Mt. Moon, and Diglett's Cave would house Battle Centers. And while they were good places to hide out, they were too obvious for the Pokemon League. Ash tried to think about places that were less obvious. Perhaps an active Gym? The basement of the Celadon City Department Store? Maybe even hidden within the depths of Viridian Forest? All of the possibilities swirled through Ash's head, creating a torrent that gave him the worst headache.

"Hey! Yo! Dude!"

Ash glanced upward, spotting a boy half-hidden in the trees glaring down at him. The kid didn't look any older than thirteen, making Ash wonder just what he had done to earn himself a spot in this Tournament. He was wearing an orange tank top and blue and white striped shorts that reached down beyond his knees. A dark blue baseball cap was turned backwards on his head. He looked like a douche.

"What?" Ash asked, irritated that his train of thought had been interrupted.

The boy snorted. He sounded like he had a wall of mucus five inches deep built up in there. The thought of it made Ash feel nauseous. "What the fuck are you doing, spying on me?" he snarled. "Privacy, man!"

Ash laughed. "_Spying _on you? Seriously? I'm just sitting here thinking!"

"Yeah, about all the nasty things you're gonna do to get me to drop outta this tourney! It ain't gonna work, man! I ain't backin' out of this tourney. Never, man, never!"

Ash rolled his eyes. _Sensitive little twerp. _"Look," he said, trying to keep his cool. "I'm not spying on you, nor am I plotting against you. I'm sorry if it seemed that way." Ash lowered his head, trying to calm himself down. He slowly began to succeed.

"I don't believe ya!" The boy's voice was getting shrill.

Ash ignored him, focused on calming himself down before he went up the tree and smacked the stupid douche. He finally succeeded, using the "count down from ten" method to calm his nerves. Almost as soon as he did, however, he was hit by a wave of anger.

The impact was so strong it almost knocked him over. Upon recovering from the initial impact, Ash realized that he still felt as calm as before. With a jolt, it dawned on him that he had just felt the boy's anger hit him.

"The fuck..." he murmured, staring at his hands.

"What did you just say!?" the boy demanded. Ash could literally feel the fury rolling off of him.

_What's going on? Why can I suddenly sense his emotions? Is it because I have Aura, or am I just dreaming? _

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you!"

_It can't be real. I can't possibly be feeling his emotions. I mean, I believe in things like turning into Pokemon and erecting walls of aura. But sensing emotions? That's impossible. That only happens in movies._

Still, there was no denying the fury that was radiating from the boy. Beginning to feel alarmed, Ash scrambled to his feet and started running, not even noticing the cramps that immediately sprung up in his legs.

"Yeah, you better run!" he called after Ash.

Ash tore through the forest, feeling more confused and alarmed than he ever had before. What was happening to him?

_Wake up, Ash! This isn't real! It can't be! Sensing emotions isn't possible, even for an Aura Master! Wake up! Wake Up! WAKE UP!_

It was then that he ran into her.

* * *

Misty trudged through the forest, the adrenaline rush she'd felt at the start of the Tournament beginning to fade. As it did, she felt the anger and sadness she'd been feeling for the past few days return. She still couldn't come to terms with what Ash felt toward Daisy. As if that issue wasn't enough, there was also the case of him having gone out to talk with Serena in private. She remembered how angry she'd been when Brock had told her about him finding them sharing a close moment just outside the Pokemon Center. If she thought she couldn't get any more pissed at Ash, she was wrong.

Despite her anger, however, she still harbored deep feelings for him inside of her. She had been able to deny her feelings for Ash Ketchum for years, up until the very moment when she'd seen him again. The moment he hugged her and she drew in his familiar scent, she fell in love with him all over again.

Why did she have to fall in love with him? Why couldn't it have been a guy who wasn't interested in fourteen billion other girls at once? Why couldn't it have been a guy who wasn't rich as fuck and world famous?

Misty wondered how many girls Ash had charmed with his fame and fortune. She shook her head and laughed as she thought about how happy Ash must be with all of his funds. He had the ability to get any girl he wanted. All he had to do was drive up in his Ferrari, wave a few hundred dollars around, and bingo.

Except that wasn't enough for Misty.

She didn't want fame or fortune. It was why she turned down a position in the Elite Four two years prior. All she wanted in her life was a guy who could love her and care for her for who she was. She wanted a guy who wanted her not for her looks or her riches, but for her.

Was Ash that man? At one point, she wouldn't have hesitated in answering yes to that question. It was why she chose Ash over Rudy back in the Orange Islands.

Now? She doubted it. He was too absorbed in his money and fame to be a good husband for her.

Misty wondered if he and Serena were dating now. Perhaps that was the reason he had gone after her that night. Lied about why he was leaving so early. It made her heart burn with jealousy as she wondered that. She hated it. Hated that she felt so jealous over this man. Hated that she was still head over heels in love with him. Hated that she cared about who he was dating.

A bush rustled beside her. She broke into a run, not wanting to deal with whoever or whatever it was. She knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be Ash Ketchum's girlfriend. His wife. She wanted to kiss him and hug him and talk to him into the late hours of the night without having to worry about returning to her own place of residence. However, she also knew what was right. She knew that she should let Ash date who he wanted. If he wanted to be with Daisy or Serena, she should let him. She shouldn't meddle. Her heart was torn in two, the two sides warring over what she wanted and what was right. She knew she had to make a decision soon, or else she'd never come back from this.

Was it even possible to make a decision?

Misty wasn't sure. But she was going to try. Hell, even if it meant having to live with this for another month more, she'd try. She had to. Deep down, she knew that she'd come to terms with what was the right decision soon. It was going to be hard, but it had to be done. It just couldn't be done now. Not when she was such a pissed-off mess.

It was then that he ran into her.

* * *

A man sat shielded by shadow. His fingers tapped impatiently against the polished wood of his desk, his tightly-buttoned shirt threatening to choke him. His eyes flicked to the clock every now and then as he waited impatiently for the arrival of his spy.

The man was just reaching for his phone when there was a knock at the door. In a gruff voice, he called for the person to enter.

The tall, heavy door creaked open. A tall, broad-shouldered man dressed in a suit stepped inside. His eyes glittered with an emotion not even the man could understand.

"Well?" the man prompted. He gestured for the man to start speaking.

The other man cleared his throat. "Sir, the Tournament started flawlessly as expected. Our insider is currently being heavily monitored and is reportedly heading for Viridian City."

"Excellent." The man clasped his hands over his desk, an eerie smile creeping up on his face. "It is quite pleasurable to hear that everything is going as planned. Has the insider been informed of what his duty is?"

"The insider is well-informed and appropriately supplied for the assignment, sir."

"Well done," he praised. "If you keep this up, you just might get a promotion."

The man beamed. "Really, sir? Thank you!"

The man's boss grumbled. "I said _might_. Not _will_."

The man's gaze lowered. "Oh," he said, sounding thoroughly disappointed. He had been dying for a promotion for over four months now. He desperately needed the pay increase and bonus that would come with it. Raising his gaze to look at his boss, he asked, "Is there anything else I can do, sir?"

The other man's eyes glittered menacingly. "First, you may clean the shit out of your ears. You have been having difficulty understanding me lately. Then, continue monitoring the insider. Report straight to me if anything significant happens. If everything goes as planned, we should be able to move forces out by the end of the month."

Dipping his head respectfully, the lower man acknowledged his orders. "Yes, sir." He then proceeded to leave the room, quietly closing the door behind him so as not to disturb the Pokemon sleeping at his boss's feet.

As soon as the grunt's footsteps had faded, the man extended his hand and locked the door from his seat. He smiled as he heard the click of the lock. Several months ago, all he'd been able to do was lock the door. Now, he could do so much more. He was beginning to understand the concepts of mental torture, something he was sure would come in handy in the near future. He was going to get those grunts into shape, that was for sure.

Below his desk, his beloved Pokemon partner raised its head and purred questioningly. The cream-furred creature tipped its head to one side, catching the jewel on its head in the light and making it shimmer.

Chuckling, the man patted the Pokemon's head.

"Don't worry, Persian," he assured the Pokemon. "We won't be stuck in this shithole for much longer. Soon, you and I will conquer the world, and leave everyone trembling at our feet begging for mercy. All we must do now is wait."

The Persian purred and lowered its head again. Wait. It could do that.

Wait.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Don't forget to vote for your favorite Legendary Pokemon. Trust me, it will matter. **

**Preview for Chapter 6: Upon being reunited with him, Misty learns something about Ash that may bring their relationship to new light. On the opposite side, Ash comes to realize something about Misty that both disturbs and relieves him, all while trying to figure out just what the hell his ability to sense emotions is there for. Our heroes will meet back up with someone important, and a plan gone wrong will change everything. **

**Sjáumst seinna!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey, hey, and welcome back! I have a very special, important announcement to make in regards to my first of two summer projects. **

**First off, I want this to be a collaboration. I need someone who is active, a good writer, and is willing to write an M-rated story. The reason I'll be making this story M for Mature is due to the dark themes presented within, including, but not limited to, child abuse, alcoholism, swearing, violence, and depression. The plot is still in the works, but will focus on Ash's father and Ash himself. Basically, after Ash's mother, whom his father loved dearly, died, Ash's father turned to alcohol to relieve his grief. His constant state of drunkenness put him in the wrong mind, causing him to turn abusive toward his son. For fifteen years Ash has suffered from his father's drunken fits of rage, and is now a hollow shell bent on suicide. Misty Waterflower is the highly-respected daughter of Philip Waterflower, an ex-Elite Four member, and Janet Waterflower, the Cerulean City Gym Leader. She's stuck in an arranged marriage with Rudy Thompson, an arrogant, rich bastard who cares nothing for her. When Misty and Ash's worlds collide, will they be able to pull each other out of the fog? Or are both of them doomed to a miserable end?**

**This story will not be long chapter-wise, but will be long word count-wise. I'm planning for each chapter to have anywhere from 6-10,000 words. Pokemon will make rare appearances in this story, and it will be said that Ash's father forbade him from going on a journey. If it isn't already apparent, this story will be PokeShipping-centered with no other ship featured. Each of these chapters will be rolled out slowly and may be beta'd.**

**If you are interested in collaborating with me on this story, please PM me. I can't take anyone who does not have good writing skills or who isn't willing to write an M-rated story.**

**Shoutouts for this chapter:**

**JordanMax - Yeah, it was really sweet.**

**Blue Pits - Hey, you never know.**

**Legolas Dragon Ranger - So glad to hear you are enjoying the story so much! I did draw some inspiration from the Master Challenge series, but the majority of the ideas in this story are my own. I've only read a bit of the actual series myself.**

**Sapphire2112 - She will someday. **

**The featured story for this chapter is Thinking About You by DumplingSoup. "As Jun and Hikari wrap presents for a baby shower, they start talking about the future." It's a cute one-shot focusing on TwinLeafShipping, or Dawn and Barry. Barry's quite true to himself and I think you will find the story fun to read, regardless of whether or not you ship the couple.**

* * *

Misty brushed the dirt off of her clothes, feeling nothing but fury as she rose up to confront the person who had intercepted her. "Watch where you're going, you stupid, careless-"

She cut herself off when her eyes met a pair of ones so familiar to her she knew them better than her own. Her jaw dropped in disbelief. She hadn't been expecting to see him for a long time. And yet here he was, giving her the same dumbfounded look he'd given her when they were first reunited.

"Ash?"

The Pokemon Master continued to gawk at her in shared disbelief. _Why am I so shocked? _He asked himself. _It's not like Misty was planning on traveling to the other side of the world. It wasn't that __far-fetched to think that I'd meet up with her again this soon. So then why am I so surprised?_

Misty found her surprise fading in favor of the annoyance she'd felt before. "Ash Ketchum," she said, her tone very matter-of-fact. "Close your mouth before you catch flies."

"You sound like my mother," he muttered.

"What was that?"

The Trainer's head snapped up in alarm. "Nothing, nothing."

"Good, because I don't think you'd like to start off your journey with a red slap mark on your face."

He shook his head. After a few moments he asked, "So where are you heading?"

She bit the inside of her cheek. "I don't know," she admitted. "You?"

He shrugged. "Everyone and their mother seems to be going to Viridian. I personally don't think they'll find anything there. After all, the Pokemon League wouldn't put a Battle Center in a place so obvious. When the Pokemon League says they're gonna hide something, they're gonna hide it well."

Misty blinked, surprised that Ash had come up with a deduction that she herself hadn't yet thought of. "Yeah, you're right. Wow, Ash, I'm impressed. You actually came up with something intelligent."

He beamed at her. "Yeah, I did."

The sight of his brilliant grin made Misty's heart melt. She locked her knees to keep them from shaking. Why did he always have to have this impact on her? Why couldn't she just get over him already?

Completely oblivious to the redhead's infatuation, Ash carried on with his usual rambling. "I hope choosing Piplup for my first partner was a good choice. Maybe I should have gone with Pikachu? Now because of the rules I won't be able to use him in any official Tournament battles. I just hope he isn't too mad at me when we meet up again. Do you think he'll be mad at me? I dunno if I can take a powered-up Thunderbolt from him. Oh man, he's gonna be pissed..."

Misty only half-heard him from that point on, too lost in staring at him to pay attention. Although common sense told her otherwise, she took in and savored every last detail about him. Up until this point, she really hadn't noticed how much Ash had changed in appearance since they'd last met. His black hair was the only thing that hadn't changed about him. Even after all this time, it was still messy and of the same length it had always been.

The first thing the Gym Leader noticed was how muscular he had become. He was lean, but he still looked strong. Misty had a feeling his muscles were the first thing any girl noticed when they saw him for the first time. She felt bitter jealousy rise up in her throat as she thought about Daisy, wondering if she fit into that category. She forced it down and focused back on Ash. She scanned him from top to bottom, her gaze eventually coming to a halt on a place she'd never bothered to look at before.

"Misty?" Ash's firm but careful voice sliced through her trance. "Are you okay?"

Misty's head snapped up, her cheeks burning as she realized that Ash had caught her staring at his nether regions. He was staring at her with a mixture of concern and confusion on his face, which she returned with a look of pure embarrassment.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Misty? _she asked herself. _Why did you have to go staring? Now he probably knows for sure that you like him!_

Fortunately for Misty, however, Ash's denseness had decided to kick itself into overdrive at that moment. He started searching all over the front of his shorts, his cheeks suddenly as red as Misty's hair. "Did I spill something on my shorts? Am I sweating through my shorts? Oh Arceus, _please _tell me I'm not sweating through my shorts!"

Misty couldn't help but laugh then, her laughter both a sign of her amusement and her relief. _Thank the heavens above he's too dense to figure out the real reason behind my staring. I must be more careful from now on._

Misty then proceeded to inform Ash that nothing was there. He let out a huge sigh of relief upon hearing the information.

"Sorry about that," he apologized sheepishly. "It's just- I do sweat through my clothes sometimes, and... Well, it's... embarrassing." He lowered his gaze away from Misty.

She smiled kindly at him. "Don't worry about it, Ash. We've all got things we're embarrassed about. It's just something that's a part of being human."

Although he didn't look at her, Misty saw the tension leave his muscles. "Thanks, Misty," he murmured.

As she watched him, Misty thought of Daisy for the second time in the past ten minutes. The jealousy she'd succeeded in trampling came back again, this time even stronger. She thought about how the blonde girl had crashed her and Ash's time together at the restaurant, then proceeded to thoroughly embarrass the two of them by saying they'd make beautiful babies together.

However, what burned more strongly in Misty's mind was her memory of the words Ash had spoken to her after Daisy's departure that night.

_"If we weren't such good friends, I wouldn't feel so awkward about dating you. Well, that and I've got absolutely no clue how to be romantic. I'd like to learn, but not with you. I couldn't. At least, not where we stand right now."_

Misty felt tears beginning to force their way out of her eyes again. She tried desperately to hold them back, to forget about it all and act like he'd never rejected her in the first place. But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't.

So she ran.

"Misty!" Ash cried. "What's wrong?" He ran after her. "Misty, wait!"

She ignored him. She pelted through the forest, blinded by tears. She could just barely see well enough to dodge around trees and undergrowth, let alone know where she was going. She was aware of him calling for her, but she didn't want to talk to him. Didn't want him to see that she was crying.

As Ash ran, he tried extending his Aura out to her. He tried desperately to find her emotions, bring them to him as he had with the other Trainer. He sensed that his Aura had reached her, but he couldn't get through. It was almost like an invisible wall was blocking him, keeping him from entering and finding out just why the hell she was so upset.

_Why can't I sense her emotions? It should work just fine! In fact, it should work even better than it did with that boy, since I know Misty better than any of my friends!_

Ash began to feel frustrated as he continued trying to reach her emotions, only to be forced back out again like whatever was inside was the most confidential information in the world.

Finally growing more frustrated than his body could handle, Ash lashed out in her direction with a yell. Not even a second later, the Cerulean native was sprawled on the ground, a light blue aura surrounding her entire body.

She twitched slightly on the ground, her eyes lit with fear. "C-can't m-move," she stammered.

Ash froze, suddenly realizing what had just happened. _I just paralyzed her with my Aura! What the fuck!?_

Misty's eyes flicked up to Ash, and a pleading look crossed her face. "H-help, A-ash," she begged, her voice cracking.

Her body began to shake more with each passing moment. Something told Ash that if he didn't do something soon, something awful and irreversible was going to happen to Misty. He closed his eyes and focused on her, willing his Aura to let her go.

Fortunately for both Ash and Misty, Ash's powers responded to his will and Misty was freed from her paralysis prison. She immediately sat up, her body shaking more with relief now than fear. Ash found himself instinctively reaching out and hugging her, silently assuring her that everything was okay. She stiffened under his touch. Ash figured that it was because she had made the connection between the circumstances she'd just been under and him. He never would have guessed the real reason why she was hesitant to sit in his arms.

Ash guided her over to a nearby tree and had her lean against it. She closed her eyes as she did so, finally coming down from the adrenaline that had been pulsating through her mere moments before. Ash ordered her firmly but kindly to wait there for him. She did as he asked, and had near fallen asleep by the time he returned.

He pressed something against her forehead- a damp cloth. Upon opening her eyes, Misty's breath caught when she recognized it as the handkerchief she'd given him when they'd first parted years ago. _He kept that?_

As Ash continued to wet her face with the water from the handkerchief, he tried again to reach for her emotions. He fully and truly concentrated this time, believing that a calm Misty would be easier to probe than an anxious one.

Unfortunately for him, he was wrong. Her mind still denied him entrance, much to his confusion. His tightened grip on the cloth was the only sign of his frustration at being unable to sense his friend's emotions. He wanted desperately to know why she'd run away from him before. Why did his Aura have to do this to him? It was supposed to be beneficial, and yet here it was hindering him. Keeping him from finding out what was truly bothering his friend.

"Ash?" Misty's voice was quiet. "Are you okay? You look pretty mad."

"Shh," he urged her. "Just be quiet, and I'll explain. Can you do that for me?"

Surprised at how gentle he was being, Misty nodded in agreement.

Ash folded the damp handkerchief and slipped it into his backpack. Sitting cross-legged on the ground, he explained everything to Misty.

Her expression changed several times during his story, from confused to surprised to happy to concerned. He left out the part about meeting Daisy in the park entirely. While he wanted to share with her his growing concerns over the revelation that Giovanni was an Aura Master, he also wanted to keep her from running off crying again. The last thing he needed was to lose control of himself again and put her in another paralysis prison.

He finally ended the explanation with the comment that he couldn't sense her emotions, no matter how hard he tried. To Misty, this was the most interesting point he had made, and one that relieved her greatly. She would have been forced to separate herself from him if he could sense her emotions, out of fear of him finding out about her feelings for him. The fact that he was blocked off from any emotion that she felt made Misty overwhelmingly happy.

Ash, meanwhile, was busy drawing pointless things in the dirt with a stick. After several moments of silence, he spoke again. "I think I'm going to Viridian."

Misty looked at him, surprised. "Why? I thought you said you were positive that there were no Battle Centers in Viridian."

"I've come to the conclusion that it'll at least be worth a look," he lied. What he really wanted to go to Viridian for was to search for any signs of Team Rocket's presence. Long ago, Giovanni had been the Gym Leader at the Viridian City Gym. Upon it being discovered that he was also using the Gym to harbor prison escapees, the Pokemon League fired him and condemned the Gym. While it was possible they'd converted what was now an empty shack into a Battle Center, Ash figured it was more likely the place was being used by Giovanni to train his aura powers. What better place to go to, after all? He likely had the place rigged with dozens of secret entrances and escapes, and not even the Pokemon League would suspect that he would dare go back to such a place. If Giovanni was in fact there, Ash wanted to be the one to bust him.

"If you're going to Viridian, then so am I," Misty decided.

Ash looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes, really. It's been years since we traveled together, Ash. The years we spent traveling around Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto were some of the best of my life. I'd like to repeat that."

Her words sounded hauntingly familiar to the ones Ash had spoken to Blake before leaving his island for Kanto. Trying to act as if it were mere coincidence, Ash nodded his approval. "Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He grabbed Misty's arm and hauled her to her feet. Together, they began running through the forest.

Misty felt her happiness return as she ran alongside Ash. Things were looking brighter now. She knew that Ash hadn't meant to lash out at her with his aura powers. He was just lacking control over them. Once he knew how to use them properly, he would be able to protect both her and himself from anyone who tried to harm them. She could get used to that.

As they ran, they went back to the way they'd been before Misty had lost control of her feelings. Chatting and laughing, just like the old friends that they were. They talked about everything and anything. Sports, Pokemon, the Pokemon League, the Tournament. Even the weather. For the first time in ages, Misty finally felt fully and completely comfortable with her friend of many years. She began to believe that maybe, just maybe, they had a shot at getting back to being how they used to be around each other. No awkwardness. Just happiness. As long as both of them were happy, Misty could care less about whether or not they were dating. "Boyfriend" was just a title. "Friend" was what really mattered.

Eventually, the tiring pair began to see the tops of the Viridian City skyscrapers above the treeline. The noises of city life broke through the otherwise quiet forest, bringing back clear memories of Misty's life in Cerulean. She had never realized before how similar the two cities actually were.

By the time they were actually inside of the city, their lungs were burning from all of the running they just did. However, neither of them cared. They both felt alive, and that was what really mattered to them. They could rest later.

The city was filled with banners, signs, and people all welcoming the Tournament competitors. Even the monitors in the square were displaying "WELCOME TOURNEY PLAYERS" in flashing neon lights. It wasn't something Ash would have expected out of a low-key city like this.

However, not everything was going well in the city. Just outside the Pokemon Center, a large crowd had gathered. Curious, Ash and Misty approached, only to see that they were actually protesters. The two Trainers kept at a safe distance whilst observing the ongoing protest.

"Impeach President Kimbel! Impeach President Kimbel!" the crowd chanted. Misty and Ash exchanged incredulous looks. President Kimbel was the recently-appointed President of the Pokemon League. He had won 98% of the votes during the election, including from Ash and Misty. He was fun, charismatic, and honest. Both the media and the general public had spoken nothing but praise of him ever since his election. So why were these protesters here, now, demanding that the Pokemon League impeach their President? What on Earth could President Kimbel have done that was so bad?

Ash's attention was caught by a man as he stepped up onto a platform of sorts. He was wearing a peach-colored shirt and white pants, and his blonde hair was styled with holding gel. Ash found it funny that a man demanding that someone be impeached was wearing a peach-colored shirt. He snickered, an act that caused Misty to elbow him in the side. Hard.

The man held up a megaphone and shouted into it. "What do we want?"

"Impeachment!"

"When do we want it?"

"Now!"

The crowd burst into a furious roar as the man urged them on.

"President Kimbel is a lying, dirty bastard!" he screamed. "Everything you've ever been told by that man is a lie, and you know it! He may seem like he has the best interests of the public at heart, but he doesn't! All he cares about is money and fame! He's been using our hard-earned tax dollars to buy things for himself! It's because of him that our health care system is so poor! It's because of him that our cities are so crime-ridden! It's because of him that we are protesting now! I gave him my trust during the election, and he betrayed that! He promised to fix as many problems as he could, and he didn't! Instead, he organized a Tournament to take everyone's attention away from the problems he is failing to fix! Well, we aren't going to be blinded. We are going to take a stand against this dishonest man! Impeach President Kimbel!"

"Impeach President Kimbel!" the crowd repeated.

Misty's eyes were growing wide with alarm as people from the street began joining in on the protest. Pretty soon, they'd be blocking the entirety of what was normally a very busy street. Things were going to get bad real quick if something wasn't done. Misty knew that the Viridian police were all on the opposite side of the city, welcoming Tournament participants and protecting them from the media. They likely had no idea that this was even going on. "We have to do something!" she cried, turning toward Ash.

Ash, however, didn't hear her. He was suffering from a splitting headache at the moment, brought upon by the wave of emotions that was cascading over him. With so many angry people in one place, it was impossible for Ash to focus on anything but the negative emotions flooding from the protesters. If he thought handling one pissed-off boy's anger was hard, this was downright impossible.

"Ash?" Misty said his name again, growing concerned. "Ash, answer me. Ash?"

All of a sudden, the ground began to shake beneath Misty's feet. Wide cracks appeared in the concrete as a deafening roar filled the air around her, consuming everything and anything. She screamed, covering her ears. The protesters screamed. Pretty soon everyone was screaming. Cars swerved on the road to dodge huge fissures that had appeared in the asphalt. Massive cracks in buildings threatened to collapse them.

"Look!" one of the protester's screamed over the noise. He pointed in the direction Misty was facing away from. "Over there!"

Misty turned. Much to her complete and utter horror, a massive plume of smoke bigger than life was rising up into the sky. Flames leaped up into the air as sirens began to wail all across the city.

Misty whipped back around as Ash screamed. She had barely turned to face him before he was on her. A flash of blue light accompanied him, and in a moment's notice they were surrounded by a sphere of protective blue light.

No sooner had Ash erected that dome than it happened. The Pokemon Center exploded, throwing people, cars, and debris everywhere. The noise was greatly reduced from Misty's position beneath the dome, but it was still loud enough to make her eardrums pop and start ringing.

As flames erupted out of the destroyed Center like a wildfire, Misty buried her face in Ash's chest. His grip on her shoulders was strong, which both scared and reassured her. Both of them shook with fear and shock as people screamed all around them. Misty didn't want to look. Didn't want to see the horrible sight that would greet her if she did.

It never seemed like it would end. The screaming. The smoke. The sirens. The noise.

But it did. At long last, it did.

Misty, who's vision was blinded by shock and tears, eventually felt her scooped up by strong arms. At first, she wondered if it was Ash. However, as she closed her hands over the material of her carrier's shirt, she realized that it was not made out of the same material as Ash's. No, this man's shirt was made out of a thick cotton rather than a mesh-y material.

As the man ran down the street, Misty held tight in his arms, she managed to clear her vision enough to see who it was. After some thinking, she realized with a jolt that it was Flint, Brock's father. His expression was serious, his face streaked with soot and blood. Peering around him, Misty saw Ash running after them, shouting things that her mind refused to comprehend. The last thing she remembered was flashing red lights and a stretcher.

She passed out.

* * *

Giovanni slammed his fist down on his desk, so hard that a tiny crack appeared beneath it. His fury was apparent by the veins that were popping out of his neck and his teeth, which were bared in a snarl that reminded the grunt of a wolf.

"God fucking dammit, Leon, I told you not to detonate that fucking bomb! Why can't you ever listen for once instead of acting like a goddamn know-it-all prick!?"

Leon flinched at his boss's harsh words. He forced himself to meet the huge man's gaze. He felt a flash of fear as he saw the dangerous light in his leader's eyes, one that threatened murder if Leon wasn't careful. "I'm sorry, sir. It was an accident."

"An _accident?_" Giovanni screamed. "Don't expect me to believe that what happened was an accident! You don't enter a goddamn code, flip a lever, and press a button all on _accident!_"

He flinched again. _Shit. _"It won't happen again, sir, I swear it won't!"

"You're damn right it won't!" the boss shouted. He slammed his fist down on the desk again. "Leon, if you were any other grunt I would demote you to latrine duty. But because it is you, and because you never have once heeded to my warnings, I am hereby firing you from Team Rocket! If you are ever caught on our premises again, I'll murder you with my own hands!"

Leon stared at his ex-boss in horror. "But, sir, I have a family to-"

"_Silence! _I will not tolerate anything but acceptance of your sentence! Don't make me permanently dispose of you here and now, Leon." His eyes began to glow a faint blue the way they always did when he was about to use his Aura.

Knowing what kind of pain he'd endure if he didn't, Leon bowed his head in submission. "Yes, sir. I understand, sir."

"Good," the boss spat. "Now get out."

Biting back tears that he knew would only get him killed, Leon turned and walked out of Giovanni's office. The Aura Master's furious gaze burned into the former grunt's back like the fires that were now burning across all of Viridian.

_Fuck. Now what am I supposed to do? My insider is dead. My brain-washed protesters are dead, and with it my chance of impeaching President Kimbel and taking his position for myself._

Giovanni clenched his fists even tighter. His nails bit into his skin, causing beads of blood to appear. There was only one thing he could do to ensure he still had a chance at getting what he wanted. He picked up the phone.

"Kim? Change of plans. Mission 109 to commence in forty-eight hours. Get the cannons ready. This one's gonna go off with a bang." An eerie smile spread across his face as he thought of something.

"Oh, and Kim? Bring her to me. I think it's time we find out the real reason she's here. I have a feeling it will be one to go in the books. Giovanni out."

* * *

**I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Bet you didn't expect that to happen, did you? What do you guys think Mission 109 is? Do you really think Giovanni is hiding out somewhere in Viridian, or is there really just a Battle Center in what was once the most powerful Gym in the Kanto region? Let me know! Until then, sit tight and enjoy some ice cream, cause summer's almost here!**

**Preview for Chapter 7: As Misty and Ash recover from the trauma they have just endured, Giovanni plots to unleash Mission 109 on the already-traumatized victims of Viridian City. Will Ash, Misty, and the other competitors be able to escape in time? Or will they fall victim to Giovanni's schemes?**

**Happy Mother's Day! Nony out!**


	8. Chapter 7

**So I updated my profile with some important information regarding this story. I suggest you check it out, as long as you're caught up with this story and aren't one of those people who skip around randomly through the chapters until they find an interesting part. I've got character ages, OC descriptions, starters, and featured ships up. I hope to add on to it soon. Shoutouts for this chapter:**

**DiaNork - Thank you!**

**Aaml mania - Thank you, and I was hoping what happened wouldn't be expected by some!**

**JordanMax - Yeah, I'm liking the direction the fic is going too :)**

**Sapphire2112 - Yeah, I can't stand it when authors leave me hanging in regards to character emotions. Plus, going all-out with character emotions helps me keep my characters IC and keep myself from developing cookie-cutter protagonists.**

**Legolas Dragon Ranger - I can't imagine how guilty Ash would feel if he caused so many deaths and injuries with his Aura.**

**The featured story for this chapter is Icy Wrath by MangoLimePie. "****Seventeen year old Katsu Aiko nearly didn't get to go on his journey. But when the egg that he'd been incubating hatched a shiny Rufflet, that missed chance turned right around into his favor. After learning the other three starters had been taken, he was glad that Rufflet hatched. Now, with the aid of his childhood friend Hugh, he is able to set off on a wild and crazy journey." So this is another one of those adaptations of the games, BW2 to be specific. Out of the several I've read over the past several weeks, this is the best one I've found. The chapters are of good length and the plot is engaging. Grammar is good. I'm excited to see where this author goes with their story.**

* * *

"Sir, I need you to calm down. You're disturbing the other patients."

"Fuck the other patients, then!"

"Excuse me? Sir, if you don't lower your voice I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Make me."

"I have two ex-military security guards to do that for me."

"Pfft. Women these days. They can never fight their own battles."

"Oh really? Explain then to me how it is I'm a black belt in karate, if I'm _so _incompetent."

"You? A black belt in karate? You're thinner than a stick! There's no way a woman your size could- ow! Ow! What the hell, lady? Seriously, what the f- ow! Knock it off!"

"Care to continue insulting me, you sexist asshole?"

"Me? Sexist? I'm not a sexist! I'm a realist! I tell the truth- ow!"

"If you care at all about your personal well-being, then I highly suggest you walk away from this conversation _right now_."

"I'm not surrendering to some girl. I can handle-" His words were interrupted by a loud crash, then silence.

Misty cracked open her eyes, then shut them out of reflex as white light flooded her vision. Rubbing her eyes, she opened them slowly again, blinking several times to adjust to the sharp light of the hospital room. She was lying in a hospital gown on a bed in a stark white room. An IV had been driven up her hand, connecting her to a bag half-full of clear fluid. She choked as she thought about the needle jammed up her vein at that very moment. She was about as aichmophobic as a person could get.

As a knot of nausea began forming in the pit of her hollow stomach, she tried focusing on something other than the pointy object buried in her skin. She was relieved that the commotion outside had stopped, but it didn't do anything to ease the splitting headache pulsating through her brain. She was thoroughly annoyed that Ash had the stupidity to come to her room and argue just outside of it- with a nurse especially. When she'd woken up briefly several hours before, her nurse informed her that the boy had already been over seven times to visit her. After awkwardly explaining that Ash was not her boyfriend, Misty requested that the raven-haired Pokemon Master be kept out of her room until she requested his presence. The last thing she needed was for him to make her headache worse by asking stupid questions like "Are you okay?" and "Will you live?".

As for the event that had landed her here, Misty's memories of it were fuzzy. She knew the basics of what happened. A bomb went off on one side of Viridian City, killing fifty-six according to her nurse. Mere moments later, a second bomb went off inside the Pokemon Center, killing whoever was inside as well as those in the immediate vicinity. Misty and Ash had both been spared by the latter's Aura, which he had used to erect a protective shield that fended off the bomb's effects. Almost immediately after the explosion itself faded, Misty had been scooped up into a man's arms and carried away from the site of the explosion. After a bit of thinking, she had realized this man to be Flint, her friend Brock's father. Before she had any chance to say anything, she passed out.

As for why exactly it was necessary for her to be in the hospital, she'd been told that she was being screened for "internal damage". The nurse had told her that the doctors were most concerned about her head. Apparently, she'd smacked it against the concrete sidewalk when the explosion had occurred. Whether that was a result of Ash tackling her or the actual explosion, she wasn't sure. She just hoped all of the tests came back okay. She didn't want anyone to worry any more than they already were.

Suddenly, a deep pit of despair opened itself up in her stomach. She felt a wave of panic wash over her as she thought of her family. Her mother and sisters were probably worried sick about her. Misty was certain that news of the Viridian City bombings had reached Cerulean. She prayed to Arceus above that her family had been informed of her survival. If that was the case, she also prayed that Ash hadn't been the one to tell them, as he was likely to have screwed the entire story up and made it sound like she was in the hospital for some sort of life-threatening injury.

As Misty sank back into the pillow and tried to calm her frayed nerves, the curtain at the end of her room slid back, and a man stepped inside. He had a thick black beard and shoulder-length hair, with tanned skin and large muscles. He was wearing a tan t-shirt and jeans streaked with ash and blood. His brown eyes showed concern.

Flint.

Misty sat up as he came into her hospital room. He pulled out a stool for himself and sat down. He looked like he was eager to speak, so she let him.

"There's a police officer who wants to interview you about what happened," the Pewter City native said. His voice was hollow but rough. "He wants to ask you a few questions and gather any evidence he can from you about who might have done this."

The Cerulean City Gym Leader nodded. "Bring him in," she said, her voice sounding like sandpaper.

Flint nodded curtly. Standing up, he poked his head outside of the room and called to someone. A few moments later, he returned to the stool, foot tapping impatiently.

Misty's fingers curled around the sheets of her bed as the officer entered. He took off his cap in her presence, eyes lit with sympathy. Normally, this would have angered Misty. She hated it when others felt sorry for her. But this time was different.

This time, she didn't feel anything.

The police officer pulled out another stool and sat down at the side of Misty's bed. He whipped out a notepad and pen and cleared his throat.

"Where were you at exactly 3:41 P.M. this afternoon?"

Misty had to clear her own throat several times before she could speak in a fluent way. "I was standing with my friend outside of the Pokemon Center, observing an in-progress protest."

The cop nodded, scribbling her answer down on his paper. "Do you remember seeing any suspicious activity prior to the explosions?"

She shook her head.

More scribbles. Another question. "What was the protest about?"

She cleared her throat again. "They were protesting against President Kimbel. They wanted to impeach him."

The officer wrote down her response. He read through his collection of answers, nodding slowly. At last, he stood up and headed to exit the room.

Flint glared at him. "That's really all you're going to ask her?"

The cop nodded, looking at Flint as if he had just asked the world's stupidest question. "Yes."

Brock's father snorted. "Quite the inefficient cop you are, then."

The police officer's nostrils flared. Misty could tell that an argument was about to break out, so she cut in with a question. "Officer? Do you really think that the protesters could have had something to do with the explosion?" She kept an innocent tone of voice. Deep down, she knew that the protesters had nothing to do with the bombings. While they clearly had despised President Kimbel, they were still good people. They wouldn't have endangered innocent people's lives for their cause.

Without looking at her, the cop answered her question. "It's possible, ma'am. They may have been given false information regarding President Kimbel's location. Undercover agents are always doing things like that to deter potential assassins. Perhaps these protesters were misinformed regarding the President's location, and set the bombs off here as an attempt to assassinate him."

A hard lump formed in Misty's throat as she asked her next question. "Did any of them survive?"

The man bowed his head. "No," he answered solemnly. His voice hardening, he continued, "I personally find it beneficial that those protesters are dead. They were doing nothing to contribute to society, so they are better off gone."

Misty stared at the officer, bewildered. "You mean you're actually _glad _that they _died?_"

He grunted.

Misty's bewilderment turned to anger. "How can you say that? Those people weren't criminals! They were ordinary citizens trying to change something they believed was corrupt."

"By illegally protesting."

"So what? Driving above the speed limit is illegal. We don't kill people for it."

"That's not the same thing, ma'am."

"What's so different about it? Those people weren't hurting anyone! They probably had families, and friends, and a job-" Her voice involuntarily cut itself off.

"Take it easy, Misty," Flint warned.

She waved him off, clearing her throat. "They were just fighting for what they believed was right!"

The cop pulled the curtain back. "And so am I. They deserved what they got. End of story."

Misty's jaw hung open as the man left. Looking at Flint, she saw that the Pewter City native was just as furious as she was. He looked ready to punch out a wall.

Grabbing her knees and pulling them close to her chest, Misty demanded, "I want to see Ash. Now."

Flint looked a bit surprised at her demand. Misty stared at him seriously, letting him know that she meant what she said. Blinking, the large man got up and walked out of the room.

Now that Misty was alone again, the full weight of everything that had happened came crashing back down on her. That cop was so wrong. Those people didn't deserve to die. Not like that. He was a dick for thinking that. Without wanting to, Misty started to think about the friends and families of the victims. The injured Pokemon and their Trainers who were in the Pokemon Center when it blew up. Some of them might have been Tournament competitors. The thought of their lives having been so tragically cut short was what finally made the tears fall.

She hated how much she had been crying lately. At first, she had blamed it solely on hormones. Now, she was placing the fault on whoever it was that was behind all of this. Her grief turned into fury as she vowed to get revenge on whoever it was that killed all those people and Pokemon. A sadistic part of her that she never knew existed came out then, bringing with it thoughts of how pleased she'd be as she took her revenge on the person responsible for this mass chaos and destruction. She'd watch his demise with a grin on her face, finally having achieved her goal of avenging the lives that were so wrongfully stolen.

A stir in the curtains brought her back to the real world. Using her blanket to wipe her face free of tears, she waited for the person she knew to be Ash to enter. After a few moments he did, looking a lot less chaotic than he had sounded during his confrontation with her nurse. He still hadn't changed out of the clothes he'd been wearing during the chaos. His black hair was messier than it had been in a long time, and he wasn't wearing any shoes. Slowly, he made his way over to sit next to her bed.

"Misty?" he said softly.

Out of both need and compulsion, Misty fell against him. She started sobbing, not even caring that Flint had entered the room as well. She'd been through so much turmoil over the past few days. She just wanted it all to be over. She felt her best friend rub her back, soothing her with whispered words.

"It's okay," he assured her. "It's all gonna be okay. We're gonna find out who did this, and we're gonna make them pay. I promise. I know I don't keep a lot of my promises, but trust that I'll keep this one. Nobody kills a bunch of people and gets away with it."

"How are you going to find them?" Misty asked between sobs. "We don't even have a clue as to where to look."

"I don't care." Ash's voice was firm. "I just know that we'll find this person. Everything's gonna be just fine."

As she let him rub her back, Misty began to realize how much Ash really had matured over the past ten years. Sure, he was still just as dense and cocky as ever, but the caring side of him had developed greatly. He no longer made jokes and poked fun at bad situations in an attempt to lighten the mood. Now, he actually comforted people like, dare she admit it, a man. Maybe he wasn't such an immature, spoiled, rich-as-fuck brat after all.

As he held her in his arms, Ash felt that strange sense of protectiveness wash over him again. He felt like he would take on the world to protect this one girl. He didn't understand why, but he did. He vowed to himself that he would find the person responsible for the bombings, no matter what. He'd do it for Misty.

Although he knew it wasn't the time, Ash reached out in an attempt to probe Misty's mind. He already had a pretty clear idea of how she was feeling at the moment, but the question of why she had run away from him before still stood unanswered. Perhaps, in her weakened state of mind, Ash would be able to break through her mental wall and access her thoughts and feelings. Only then would he truly be able to find out what she thought of him. Only then would he be able to rest assured that she didn't think of him as a monster.

All of a sudden, a loud gunshot split through the air. Ash jerked away from Misty and sprang to his feet.

Both her and Flint looked at him in alarm. "What's wrong, Ash?" Misty demanded.

He stared at both of them in shock. "You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That gunshot!" He started sprinting toward the door. "There was a gunshot just now!"

Flint jumped to stop him from leaving. The Pokemon Master struggled against the strength of the older man. "Ash, there was no gunshot."

"Yes, there was!"

Flint forced him down into a chair. "No, there wasn't." The former Gym Leader looked at him seriously. "Are you alright? Do you want me to call a doctor?"

Ash spit at him. "I don't need a doctor! We need to get out of here before we get shot, too!"

Flint exchanged a worried glance with Misty. Ash's gaze darted between the two of them. At that moment, another gunshot hit the air.

"There!" he said. "Another one!"

Flint shook his head. "Ash, there are no gunshots. Wait here with Misty. I'm going to get a doctor."

"No!" Ash screamed. He put his head in between his knees as more gunshots sounded. "I'm not crazy!"

"Ash, what's wrong with you?" Misty's voice was laced with concern. "Flint, what's happening to him?"

"I don't know," the man admitted. "But whatever it is, it's not good."

Ash screamed and began rocking back and forth in his chair.

"Flint!" Misty screamed. "Help him!"

The man looked around frantically. "I don't know what to do! I'm not a doctor!"

"Yeah, well neither am I! Now help him!"

"I just said I don't know how!"

"Try!"

And then the power was cut.

Ash screamed again, followed soon after by Flint swearing. Sirens began wailing in the distance, much to his alarm.

"Shit."

After some fumbling around, Flint managed to locate Ash and lift him over his shoulder. The twenty-year-old screamed as he did so, which made Flint stiffen slightly. However, he refused to put the screaming Master down.

"Misty!" he called. "Let's go!"

"What?" The Cerulean native sounded incredulous. "The power's just out! What about that makes it so we have to leave?"

"Just get up!" Flint's voice took on the strict tone he always used when disciplining his rowdy bunch of children. "Now!"

The only response he got was a loud groan. Misty felt like she was back home again, being ridiculed by her bratty sisters for her "like, poor fashion choices". She gritted her teeth as she stood up, being greeted by a wave of nausea. She staggered a bit, trying desperately to maintain her balance. The last thing she needed was to fall and break a bunch of expensive hospital equipment.

"Come on!" Flint's impatient voice sounded from the other side of the room.

"I'm coming!" Misty snapped. "I just narrowly escaped a bombing! Don't treat me like I'm Wonder Woman!" After some fumbling around, she found her shoes. Yanking the I.V. drip out of her arm, she half-limped, half-ran over to where Flint was silhouetted against the now-active emergency lights. "There. Happy?"

"Finally." Grabbing her shoulder, he lead her out of her hospital room.

Much to their surprise, the hallway was empty. The emergency lights just barely illuminated the hallway, forcing them to stay against the wall as they followed the emergency exit arrows. Misty flinched as a loud _bang! _resonated down the hallway.

"What was that?" she demanded, alarmed.

"Probably just another one of the patients," he responded.

Misty narrowed her eyes. Flint's quick response, followed by a quickening of his step, lead her to believe that he was lying. Either that, or he wasn't sure. Still, Misty had a feeling that he knew more than he was letting on.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "Hospitals are supposed to have back-up generators. Why aren't the ones here on?"

"Sabotage." The ferocity with which Flint spoke the word sent shivers up Misty's spine. "The generators not being on is the exact thing that told me the power was cut and just didn't fail. Someone deliberately cut off all of the hospital's ties to the power grid."

"But why? Why go through the trouble of killing the generators and cutting the power in a hospital? What could possibly come of that?"

"Perhaps the perpetrator was trying to create a diversion. By doing what they did, they'll draw the police here. While the cops are busy searching the grounds for the culprit, they'll leave the city wide open for more attacks."

Misty didn't respond. She was now thoroughly disturbed. Why was all this happening? Weren't two bombings enough? Why did Viridian City have to go through another cataclysmic event, let alone practically on the same day?

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the waiting room. The tall, open windows allowed sunlight through, fully illuminating the spacious area. Misty found herself captivated by the beautiful view of the sun setting over the rest of the city.

Her attention was caught by Flint as he lay Ash down on one of the couches. Misty had been so preoccupied with escaping into the waiting room that she had failed to realize that Ash had stopped screaming. In fact, he seemed to be in some sort of comatose-like state. His eyes were wide open, but cloudy. His entire body was stiff. Misty herself stiffened as Flint rested an ear against Ash's chest.

"Is he alive?" Misty couldn't keep her voice from cracking.

Flint nodded, slowly pulling away from the Pokémon Master. "Yes. His heartbeat is slow, but strong. It's almost as if he's fallen into some strange sort of self-induced coma. He's perfectly fine, yet he's acting as if he's asleep." He shook his head. "How strange. I've never seen anything like this."

Misty felt her skin crawl as she wondered if Ash's state had something to do with his Aura. Had he really put himself in this state? Or was it the doing of a force beyond his control? She didn't know.

A loud _ding! _sliced through the silence. Misty and Flint whirled around as the elevator doors slid open. A trio of men dressed in all-black spilled out of it, carrying nasty looking guns. They caught sight of Misty, Flint, and Ash and quickly trotted over.

"Well," the apparent leader of the gang said. His voice was smooth and charismatic. "What do we have here? The World's Greatest Pokémon Master, his girlfriend, and his father."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Misty growled.

"I'm not his father," Flint said.

The gang leader snorted. "Whatever." He gestured toward his companions, who aimed a gun each at Misty and Flint. "Now hand the man over, or we'll kill you."

"Never!" Flint spat. The viciousness of his voice surprised Misty.

He laughed. "As if you even have a choice. Don't you value your life at all, Flint?"

"Of course I do! But I value this kid's life more! Look, if it's ransom you want, I'll just pay you up front. I'll write you a nice big check, and then you can let us go."

The man sighed. "Money is such a nice thing. Unfortunately, it isn't within our contract to accept ransom offerings. You see, we've been hired to kill Mr. Ash Ketchum and Ms. Misty Waterflower. You are merely an obstacle in our way. We'll kill you and the girl here and bring him to a nice special place for a nice, special public demonstration. It's time for the world to know that Team Rocket is back, and we're stronger than ever."

The mention of the world's most hated organization turned Misty's blood to ice.

"Team Rocket?" Flint and she echoed in unison.

"That's right," the leader drawled. "Of course, ridding the world of the Pokémon Master and his girlfriend isn't the only part of our mission. In fact, it's only a minor part. You see, our goal is still the same. World domination." He raised his gun. "However, our methods are different."

Flint stepped forward. "If you want either of these kids, you'll have to shoot me a million times to get them!"

The Team Rocket member laughed at this. "You get points for bravery, Flint. But not as many as you just lost through your stupidity."

A bewildered look passed over the Pewter City man's face. "What?"

"You heard me. There's no way an unarmed man like yourself can take on three highly specialized Team Rocket officials armed with hi-tech armor and stun guns set to kill mode."

"Why are you doing this?" Misty blurted out. All eyes turned on her. "What's the glory in killing three innocent people?"

The trio's leader tightened his grip on his gun. "A child like you wouldn't understand. You can't live peacefully in this world anymore. You have to fight for what's yours. If you don't, you wind up bankrupt on the streets."

"That's not the case! If you work for it, you can get anything! Just look at Ash!"

The man's eyes flashed at the mention of the Trainer. "He only managed to get into his position because the Pokémon League is corrupted beyond repair. They have a unique way of cycling through their World's Greatest Pokémon Masters. Give it time, and I assure you that your little boyfriend here will lose his title. They pay out insurmountable mounds of cash to the current World's Greatest Pokémon Master in exchange for their submission to whoever challenges them next for their title. That way, the cycle can continue and they can retire peacefully. It's a win-win situation."

"That's not true! Stop feeding me lies to get me on your side!"

"They're not lies. The Pokémon League is broken. It needs to be wiped clean of all of its representatives, its officials, and most importantly its President. Team Rocket is working hard to do just that. Unfortunately, the minds of the citizens have been brainwashed into giving their lives for the preservation of the League. The only way we can achieve our goal is through the use of force."

"You're insane!"

"I prefer the term visionary." The grunt aimed his gun at Misty. "Now, any last words before we invade your body with electricity?"

Misty's brain began to spin. What should she say? Nothing? Something? Everything?

Before she could decide, time was up. The leader grunt gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I guess not." He and his acquaintance curled their fingers around the triggers.

_"Stop!"_

Both grunts jerked their heads to the side as Flint lunged for them. Mere seconds later, a light show broke out all around Misty. A stray current struck her in the side. Normally, it wouldn't have been much, but coming from a gun that was set to kill mode, it was enough to send her tumbling to the ground. Screams of unknown origins swirled all around her, threatening to split her head in two. She shielded her eyes from the flashing lights with an arm.

And then it was done.

When Misty opened her eyes next, she saw two of the three grunts lying on the floor, their bodies twitching with an overwhelming amount of electricity. The third grunt had escaped, as evident by the closing doors of the elevator. In a smart way that was unusual for Team Rocket grunts, he had taken his gun with him.

But where was Flint?

Misty's eyes darted around, frantically searching for her friend. Ash was still lying in the same position on the couch. The two grunts were now still. Dead, probably. The entire waiting room was eerily quiet. After several searches, Misty's gaze finally fell upon a trail of blood leading around one of the couches. Forcing herself to stand on unsteady feet, she followed it.

She nearly fainted at what she saw.

Flint was lying next to one of the couches, bloody and electrified. His eyes, filled with so much pain words couldn't describe it, were practically popping out of his head. His muscles were involuntarily convulsing, his breaths shallow but fast.

"Misty," he wheezed.

She crouched down beside him. "Shh," she urged him. The hard lump forming in her throat was making it hard to talk. "Just be still. You're going to be okay. Just be still and I'll get help."

"No... I'm... beyond help."

"Don't say that!" she said, the desperation in her voice apparent. "You're going to be fine."

"No," he said again. "This old man's finally run his course."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her.

"Don't... save me," he whispered. A cough, then, "Save yourself and... and that boy. Get out of here." Another cough. "Go... to... Vermilion. Battle... Center."

"Vermilion?" Misty echoed softly.

"Vermilion," he repeated. "You... you're gonna be great, Misty. You're strong. You and that boy... you're gonna be fine."

"Flint-"

"Stop," he urged her. "Keep my family safe. Please..."

"I will," she promised him. "I swear." Her last word ended in a sob. "Don't go..."

"I have to," he whispered.

"No, you don't. You can- can wait here. I'll get help. We'll take you to the hospital, and- Flint? Flint? Flint!" She shook him violently, ignoring the shocks it sent through her body. "Flint! Flint!"

There was no response.

Misty fell back. "Oh God..."

Tears clouded her vision. This man saved her life. Not once, but twice. And now he was... gone.

Shaking, she placed her hand on his. "I'll... I'll keep my promise. I'll find your family, and I'll keep them safe. I'll go to Vermilion with Ash, and I'll beat that Battle Center."

She hung her head, squeezing the motionless man's hand. "I promise."

I promise.

_I promise._

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 8: As Ash and Misty arrive in Vermilion, they both struggle to come to terms with the loss of a dear friend. As Ash continues to struggle with his Aura, he is faced with the question he dreads the answer to. Can he really conquer his Aura? Or is it destined to conquer him? **


	9. Chapter 8

**Ugh, finals are such a pain. I apologize for my rather erratic schedule lately, but I've been studying for finals. They'll be over soon, though. Thankfully. Shoutouts for this chapter:**

**Legolas Dragon Ranger - I originally wasn't even planning on killing Flint off, but then I sort of had one of those lightbulb moments. Combined with some sad music, the whole scene pieced itself together. **

**JordanMax - Oh, he'll live. He'll go through hell, but he'll live. After all, what kind of author would I be to not put my favorite characters through so much trauma ;)**

**OmniDragon10 - Going back through the chapter, I noticed the mistake. It has since been corrected. I believe I originally meant to put Hydro Pump, but got it mixed up with Hydro Cannon by mistake. Good catch!**

**Distant Storm - Thank you so much! I'm glad you found my use of Flint to be a good one. My goal is to make this an adult Pokemon story without traversing into M-rated territory, so I'm glad to see people think I'm doing a good job!**

**deant33 - Thanks!**

**Tonight's The Night - Thank you so much again for the in-depth review! It's much appreciated!**

**Sapphire2112 - Glad you liked it! And yes, Flint's death was sad.**

**Aaml mania - Wonder what'll become of Brock now that his father is gone.**

**The featured story for this chapter is Top Percentage by Oswald Bastable. "****The Johto League. An unlikely challenger shows up to claim the title, an up-and-coming trainer from Cherrygrove City. But what's even more unlikely, in his lineup of powerful Pokemon, is the youngster's startling starter, more powerful than any Pokemon of the type has any right to be. They've certainly come a long way since Route 30..." Remember the all-powerful Rattata from the Johto days? No? Shame on you, then.**

* * *

Ash's feet shuffled along the worn path, the sun beating down on his red-hot skin. Bitterly, he wondered how the sun could keep shining after all of the fucked-up shit that had gone down three days prior. What had started as an amazing day had quickly turned into the worst of Ash's life. For years he'd dreamed of the day where he could finally be happy again. When that day had finally come, the world had decided that he didn't deserve it after all, and came crashing down to ruin it all.

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_

Ash's hands curled into fists. His mind flashed back to the hospital. To the gunfire. Him screaming. Misty and Flint acting like nothing was wrong. Flint all of a sudden scooping Ash up and starting to run.

As for what had transpired after that, Ash couldn't say anything but what Misty had told him. While trying to escape, they had encountered three men with stun guns who claimed to be from the newly-resurrected Team Rocket. Misty and Flint tried to talk them down, but they refused to back down. Apparently there was some sort of desire for Ash and Misty to be killed. When one of the grunts shot at Misty, Flint jumped in the way of the shot and took it for himself. What happened after that was a mystery even to Misty, but somehow two out of the three grunts were killed and the third managed to escape. Misty and Ash had both escaped unscathed. Flint, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.

He died.

He died because Ash was a coward. Putting himself into a self-induced, self-controlled coma to keep himself safe from a threat that could have been stopped if he hadn't done such things. Letting his own desire to live overcome his desire to help others. What kind of man was he? What kind of man hid in the depths of unconsciousness rather than standing and fighting beside his friends?

A bad man. That's what he was. A weak, pathetic, bad man.

He didn't deserve his Aura. He couldn't control it. It controlled him. The only time when he'd had any control of it was when instinct had drove him- once to keep himself and Misty safe, and the second time to keep himself safe. If he hadn't let his Aura dominate his will, Flint would still be alive. Hell, he had every reason to believe that the Viridian City bombings wouldn't have happened, either.

He recalled the last conversation he'd had with Misty before he'd left her.

_"Why are you leaving, Ash?" she demanded. "Stop running away from your problems! If you can't control your Aura, then you need to deal with it instead of fleeing from it like a scared little Pokemon!"_

_"I'm not running away from anything," he snarled. "I'm doing this to keep you safe."_

_"Keep me safe? I can take care of myself, Ash Ketchum! I think I made that pretty clear when I defended myself from those Team Rocket grunts."_

_"Flint was the one who saved you. You never did anything to save yourself."_

_"I certainly did more than you did."_

_"Exactly my point. You can make it on your own. By leaving, I'm protecting you from my Aura. I need to learn how to control it. Until then, I'm nothing but a menace."_

_"You're not a menace! You're- you're my friend!"_

_"A friend who will get you killed if he sticks around. We'll see each other again, Misty. In Vermilion. Someday, when I have my Aura under control, I swear to you that I'll truly come back to you. But for now, I need to leave."_

Ash knew that his decision to travel alone was the right one. Yet, somehow, it felt so wrong. Why did he feel so guilty about leaving Misty to travel by herself? Like she said, she was perfectly capable of defending herself against Team Rocket, even if they had resorted to guns and brute force to succeed. By being without him, she would be safe from his uncontrollable Aura outbursts. So why did he feel so guilty?

Up ahead, the buildings of Vermilion City were beginning to appear. Ash had taken a shortcut across Route 16 to get here in ample time. He still hadn't caught any Pokemon yet. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. All of the Pokemon he'd seen so far were unappealing. He'd either already used them before, or he just wasn't interested. He felt hollow inside as he wondered what had happened to all of the spark he'd once had. He'd spent month after month convincing himself that things would get better. That he'd find true happiness in life, beyond green paper and battlefields.

There was a saying.

_"Time heals all wounds."_

For him, it seemed to be just the opposite.

Every day, the gaping hole in his heart seemed to get ever bigger, threatening to burst. The weight of his Aura, suddenly more active than it had ever been before, made that wear-and-tear even worse. What had once excited him so much now felt like more of a burden.

_What is happening to me? Is this what grief really feels like?_

When Ash was three, his father had left. His mother had told him for years that he was away journeying, and that he'd come back someday. Ash had always clung to that hope, until the day he learned his father had divorced his mother and pledged never to return. He hadn't felt sadness then. Just disappointment. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time he really felt true grief over anything. It wasn't like when he had left Charizard at the Charicific Valley, or Pikachu with that Electric Master. It wasn't like when he lost the Pokemon League the first time, or when he thought that he'd failed his mission to return the Jewel of Life to Arceus. Each of those times, he'd felt a stabbing pain in his heart, worse than any heart attack could have been. This time, however, he felt nothing. Only numb.

That was perhaps the worst kind of pain of all.

As Ash trudged through the wide open gates of Vermilion, he was hit by an ocean breeze that made him nauseous. Before, he'd loved the ocean. He'd always spent his free time on his island tanning on the beach or splashing in the salt water. Now, the only memories it brought back to him were ones of Misty. She had always loved the beach. He wondered if she was there. If she was thinking about him. Or if she'd forgotten him already, blown him away like a wisp of cloud on a windy afternoon.

She hadn't.

The girl Ash had come to care for more than he realized sat lonely on a bench in the shade of a tree. Despite it being the glorious time of the year that was summer, leaves were falling from the tree, cascading around Misty like beads of rain.

It seemed fitting.

All Misty could think about was that day. The day she'd lost a part of her that she'd never get back. The day she lost a part of Ash that she'd never get back.

Her last conversation with him had been torture. She'd argued with him to stay. He'd refused, claiming he was doing it to protect her from an Aura he couldn't control. She'd tried to convince him that she'd be fine, but to no avail. He'd left with nothing more than a wave. No hug. No tearful goodbye. Just a wave.

Where was he now? Was he here, like he said he would be? Or had he gone off to some distant place, already having forgotten about his promise to see her here? No matter how hard she looked, there was no sign of him anywhere in the crowds of Vermilion.

They all looked so happy. Couples laughing as they shared ice cream cones. An old man enjoying the sun for what could be his last time. A new family pushing their newborn around in a baby carriage. Children sucking on candy apples and lollipops.

It all seemed so serene. So unreal. How could such a thing exist in a world so cruel, so unforgiving? Never before had she looked at the world in that way. She'd always had a glimmer of hope, even in the darkest times. A tiny flame to light the darkest of nights. Was it still there, somewhere? Clinging on to one last puff of smoke? One last flicker?

Could it even still exist? Or was the blood of the lives destroyed in the bombings enough to have finally washed it away for good?

Misty's hands gripped on the edge of the bench as thoughts of Team Rocket swirled through her mind. Her knuckles turned white from the pressure, her veins apparent. She didn't notice, for her eyes were focused on a single blade of grass. They began to water. Not out of sadness, but hatred and frustration.

Why did Team Rocket have to come back now? Why couldn't they have waited? This was the most important thing that had ever transpired in Misty's entire life. She'd always been the odd one out. The shadow. Her sisters had drawn all of the attention. Any guy that had ever been even remotely attracted to Misty had forgotten her in an instant upon laying eyes upon one of her sisters. Any victories she had were trampled in the wake of her sisters' many contests and pageants won. Any journey she made was cast aside by her sisters' world tours and cruises. Finally, when she'd gotten the spotlight, gotten noticed during her preliminary battle for the first time in years, it was taken from her. Stolen by a bunch of heartless, cruel, worm-infested bastards.

Fuck them. Fuck them all to outer space and back.

Misty didn't swear often. She'd been raised not to. Keep her innocent image, even in light of her tomboy persona. As she grew older, Misty found it had become a habit. Fast-forward to the present, and that habit was beginning to wear thin.

Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of something that stood out among the crowd. At first, the sight of a black suit screamed Team Rocket. She reached for her only Pokemon, her only line of defense against a Team Rocket grunt.

However, the man she saw was nothing close to that.

The black suit turned out to be not a uniform, but a true business suit. Pressed to perfection and laying over a crisp white shirt and black tie, the man looked like he meant business. His steely grey eyes were fixed firmly ahead, and his stance told Misty that whatever he was heading toward was urgent. She watched him with curious eyes, her sadness momentarily forgotten.

He walked through a pair of sliding glass doors, into a low-roofed building with no other windows. Suddenly suspicious for a reason she couldn't explain, Misty got up to investigate.

Approaching the building, she examined it. She was beginning to wonder if the man was some sort of undercover spy for Team Rocket, the business suit merely being a disguise. The building was made out of brick and seemed relatively normal. Nothing overly obvious about it.

As Misty leaned forward to peer through the sliding doors, they flew open. Surprised at how sensitive the sensors were, Misty jumped back with a yelp.

Recovering, she decided to take this opportunity to explore. Wandering in, she was greeted by a magnificent lobby. Expensive T.V.s, game systems, and couches were fashionably set up everywhere. A wet bar was actively staffed by two people, although servicing no-one.

Misty whirled around at the sound of footsteps. The hair on her neck stood up when she was presented with a woman in a flight attendant's suit. She had on one of those cheesy smiles flight attendants always had on when they asked you what you wanted to drink. Misty narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Hello," she tried. She hoped she hadn't accidentally walked into some sort of secret government building and had since been reported to the cops for trespassing.

The lady's smile got even wider, making her face look rather... strange. "Welcome. My name is Debby Jacobs. And you are?"

Taken aback, Misty fumbled for words. "Uh... I-I... Misty."

Debby nodded. "Hello, Misty. Welcome to the Vermilion City Battle Center."

The floor dipped under Misty's feet. _This _was the Vermilion City Battle Center Flint had told her about? She'd been expecting something totally different. More like a Gym than a fancy place with a wet bar. She gawked at the lady. This had to be some kind of joke. Right?

Right?

Debby laughed. "Your surprise tells me that this must be your first Battle Center."

"Y-yes."

The woman nodded in understanding. "We've had a few first-timers come through here recently. Don't worry- we don't discriminate based on how many Battle Centers you've already visited. May I ask how many Pokemon you have in your roster currently?"

"Just one." Misty pulled out her Starmie's Poke Ball as evidence.

The lady suddenly looked crestfallen. "Oh."

Misty blinked. "Is something wrong, ma'am?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we only allow Trainers who have-"

"That's quite alright, Debby. Let her in."

Both Misty and Debby jerked their heads to the side. A man walked slowly down a flight of stairs Misty hadn't noticed before. He wasn't the same one as the man she'd followed, but he looked similar. The only thing noticeably different about him was his face. He had prominent cheekbones and a very square jaw. His bright blue eyes warmly fell over Misty. He looked to be in his mid-twenties.

Debby stepped aside as he approached. "Greetings," he said. He extended his hand for Misty to shake.

Hesitantly, Misty took his hand and shook it. He had a firm, confident grip. He smiled as she shook his hand in greeting.

Pulling it back, he introduced himself proper.

"My name is Benjamin Taylor, and I am the Battle Center King here at the Vermilion City Battle Center. I will accept your challenge, but if and only if you manage to defeat my assistant here in battle. What do you say?"

* * *

**So yeah... shortest chapter yet. Finals. Studying. Finals. Studying. I really wanted to explore Ash and Misty's feelings over what went down last chapter with no dialogue, so that's why they split and why this chapter's so short. There are other reasons for Ash and Misty splitting (for now), but those will be explored later. Don't worry- they'll still see plenty of interaction between one another. We may also be seeing some new POVs coming in soon...**

**If you guys are at all curious, the music I listened to when writing this chapter was a two hour collection of sad instrumental music posted on You Tube by Soothing Relaxation. I find that instrumental music best gets me in the mood for whatever I want to write. I want to write a melancholy chapter, I turn on some sad music. I want to write an angry confrontation, I listen to hardcore war music. I want to do a deep, super personal chapter, I listen to the most relaxing music I can find. If you ever have any trouble with getting into the mood, just go on You Tube and find some instrumental music that fits the mood you're trying to get into. Like Ross Lynch once said, music is the only thing that occupies the entire brain. **

**Preview for Chapter 9: A new perspective brings new thoughts and new dreams. Meanwhile, Ash arrives at the Vermilion Battle Center, only to find that a certain red-haired friend of his is getting a little more special treatment than she should be. When things get out of hand, Ash realizes that there may be no way to stop his Aura, and resorts to something he'd never dreamed of having to do. **


	10. Chapter 9

**So I was sitting at my computer on the first day of summer vacation, thinking "Yeah, I'm totally ready for a summer full of fanfiction." Then my computer was like, "Nope" and decided to forget how to turn on. So now I'm waiting for it to get fixed. For the time being, I'm slaving over a hot tablet trying to write chapters for you guys. It ain't easy. Typing a chapter on a tablet instead of a computer is like trying to eat soup with a fork. You can do it, it's just really, really hard. So bear with me. Please. Shoutouts for this chapter:**

**Legolas Dragon Ranger - Yes, short chapter is short. I use nonetheless as well, so don't worry. And thanks for the compliment!**

**Aaml mania - Yes, it is exciting.**

**JordanMax - Glad you liked it!**

**The featured story for this chapter is Of Children, Men, and Monsters by Simply Seth. "****An egg of a Pokémon is sent to a parallel world in order to prevent the coming of a disaster. Now it's up to one little girl to raise this Pokémon to not be... well, bad or evil. Just one problem: she has absolutely no idea on how to raise a Pokémon, 'cause they don't exist!" It's a very unique and interesting concept, and the way the author has handled Dialga and Palkia so far is interesting. I for one am looking forward to seeing what Simply Seth will do with this story.**

* * *

A weary, disgruntled man wandered through the forest. His spiky brown hair, normally expertly styled in a futile attempt to woo girls with its fanciness, was sticking every which way as a result of the near constant presence of five moving appendages known as fingers. His face was stiff with the sun-baked mud he had once streaked across it in a moment of absent-mindedness. His clothes hadn't been changed in days, as was apparent by the smell hanging around him like a cloud of Stunky spray.

One could make the assumption that things were not right with this man, and they would be correct.

This man, Brock Pewter, had been teetering between peace and guilt over the past few days. He had learned from a passerby that his father, Flint Pewter, had died. He had been shocked, as one would have expected, but not sad. How could he be sad? His father had never been there for him. He'd been a slave to his job. Where most people had a dad, he had a father. It made him feel more guilty than sad.

He tried to forget about it, for he was in what he considered to be a much worse predicament. After some careful calculations done beneath the quiet glow of a lantern in the woods, Brock had come to the conclusion that there was a Battle Center nestled somewhere in the Viridian Forest. He'd spent days looking for it, and was now somewhat lost.

...

Okay, hopelessly lost.

Brock studied his map of Viridian Forest, fighting past the grime that was determined to stick his eyelids together. Spending days sleeping on muddy ground, especially in the rain, was not a happy experience. Brock was not normally one to complain, but even he, known to some as Mr. Optimism, couldn't find anything positive about sleeping on the ground with only a sweatshirt as cover.

The former Gym Leader was so occupied studying his map that he failed to register a tiny lump in the shadows beneath his feet.

_"Speeeeeeaaaar!"_

Brock screamed, his map taking a short-lived trip into the branches of an oak tree. A multicolored Pokemon appeared practically out of nowhere, nearly knocking Brock flat on his behind.

"Spear!" The Pokemon snapped. "Spear, spear-ow! Spearow-spear!"

If Brock's instincts were to be trusted, which they usually were, this bird Pokemon was scolding him. He blinked at it, nearly getting his eyes stuck shut in the process.

The wild Pokemon, which Brock had now positively identified as a Spearow, lifted its wings, still cawing angrily. Brock waved his hands apologetically, hoping that this Spearow wouldn't resort to its true nature and attack him.

Of course, luck just so happened to be on vacation that day.

The Spearow shrieked one last time before swooping up and then down, aiming its long talons at Brock. The Poke-doctor barely had time to register what was happening before the Spearow's talons were in his hair, its beak pecking at whatever skin it could expose.

"Hey!" Brock cried. "Knock it off!" His arms flapped wildly as he tried to fend off the ferocious Pokemon. "Cut it out!"

The Spearow continued pecking and slashing, its screams of anger filling the entire woods.

Amidst all the ruckus, Brock reached for his best Pokemon's Poke Ball. Knowing that he needed six Pokemon to challenge a Battle Center, Brock had captured himself two wild Pokemon. While Caterpie and Pidgey weren't the most powerful Pokemon, as a former breeder Brock believed that every Pokemon could be built up to greatness with a lot of effort and love. He was proud to welcome them to his team alongside his Graveler.

"Graveler, go!" Brock yelled, throwing the Poke Ball in some random direction. The sound of the Ball breaking open was followed by a deep-throated growl Brock knew all too well.

_"Grrrraaav!"_

The presence of another Pokemon drew the wild Spearow's attention away from Brock. It flew in a semicircle so that it was facing Brock's Graveler. It squawked in fury. With a jolt, Brock remembered a fact he'd learned long ago about Spearow from Ash.

Spearow were often jealous of human trained Pokemon. And he couldn't have made it any more obvious that that was exactly what Graveler was.

This was going to be interesting.

"Graveler!" he called. "Rock Blast, now!"

Two interlacing white rings appeared around Graveler's body. They soon transformed into small floating stones, which were then hurled at the Spearow.

At the last second, the Spearow flew upward, dodging the attack. Brock's jaw dropped in surprise. He had worked hard with Graveler to make its Rock Blast attack faster. He found it hard to believe that this Spearow was fast enough to dodge.

He watched as the Spearow dove for Graveler, its beak extending for a Peck attack. The attack hit, doing very little damage due to Spearow's low level combined with its poor type matchup against Graveler. The Flying-type Pokemon flew back, cawing in an irritated matter. Clearly it was displeased that its attack was ineffective, a fact that amused Brock.

"Graveler! Rock Blast again!" he ordered.

The boulder-like Pokemon tried its Rock Blast attack again. Much to Brock's disbelief, the Spearow dodged again.

How was this possible? Brock was sure his Graveler had done all it could to perfect its Rock Blast attack. And yet, here he was, being proven wrong by a Spearow.

The Spearow tried another Peck attack, which, of course, did nothing.

Praying to Arceus that it would work, Brock decided to try one last Rock Blast.

It hit.

Brock couldn't help but smile as the attack made contact. Spearow, being a Flying-type, was weak against a Rock-type attack like Rock Blast. Brock watched as the Tiny Bird Pokemon fell to the ground with a weak croak.

Brock grabbed one of his empty Poke Balls. With a loud cry, he threw the holding capsule at the weakened Pokemon. The Ball sprang open, sucking the tiny bird inside.

Brock watched intensely as the Poke Ball shook. He had spent so long using Pokemon that had been caught for him at the Gym that he had forgotten the thrill of catching his own Pokemon.

The Ball snapped shut, glowing briefly as the Pokemon within was captured.

"Yes!" Brock cried, running forward to grab the Poke Ball. "I caught Spearow!"

"Grav!" Graveler cried out in joy.

Brock attached the Spearow's Poke Ball to his belt before recalling Graveler to its own Ball. As was typical of any Trainer when they caught a new Pokemon, he immediately began planning out what he would do with his Spearow.

He went from simply planning out a move set to trying to decide between evolving and not evolving. Fearow was a great Pokemon, but something about its evolutionary predecessor was more appealing to Brock. However, if he couldn't gather up strong enough Pokemon, he'd never be able to defeat the Battle Centers. His mind waged war with itself as he tried to decide. His train of thought was broken only by a single intruder.

He knew from years spent studying Pokemon that Flying-type Pokemon usually lived in flocks, and came to one another's aid when a member of the flock was in distress. Spearow were particularly notable for their flocks, which often took the unspoken law of looking out for one another to extremes.

So where was this Spearow's flock? Surely it wasn't all alone?

His question was answered by a collective inhuman scream that echoed through the previously silent woods.

Looking up, Brock saw exactly what he had been dreading most. A mass of bird-shaped shadows were descending upon him, shrieking madly. In the lead was a much larger shadow, which quickly materialized itself as a Fearow, likely the flock's leader.

Not even bothering to stop and wonder what had taken them so long, he ran. Pumping his legs like he'd never pumped them before, he sprinted through the woods. Branches slapped him in the face and raked his hair, but he ignored it. It wasn't like there was much this forest could do to ruin his appearance any more than it already had.

Now, Brock was by no means an athlete, but he was quite impressed with how well he was doing as he fled from what had turned into an ugly scenario. He had a feeling it was from the adrenaline, but he was still proud of it. He could only wonder what would happen if his energy supply ran out.

What a great way to start a journey.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash wasn't having any easier of a time than Brock was.

"What do you mean I can't fight him?" he asked, waving a pointy finger at Benjamin Taylor. "I'm registered!" He pulled out his confirmation slip. "See? See? See!"

The Vermilion City Battle Center King looked thoroughly unimpressed. "The Tournament rules state that a challenger must have six Pokemon to battle me. I am not one to break rules for some delinquent boy.

"Delinquent boy!? I'm a man, not a boy! Do you even know who I am!?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters! I'm Ash Ketchum, the World's Greatest Pokemon Master!"

"So what you're telling me is that you believe that makes you superior?"

"Of course it makes me superior! I'm the best Trainer in the world!"

"If you were really the best Trainer in the world, you would be out there catching Pokemon so you could battle me, rather than standing here arguing with me."

"How dare you challenge my supremacy?"

Misty watched from the sidelines. Ash was not someone who threw around titles and declarations of supremacy. It was clear to her that whatever mature composure he had walking into this place had vanished, to be replaced by a childish one that wasn't earning him any plus points with Benjamin. She sighed. He may have gotten more mature and polite, but he still hadn't fully lost his immaturity. That fact was obvious to her at that moment, seeing as Ash's anger was revealing it to her in full.

Every time Misty thought she had an understanding of the grown-up Ash's personality, he did something to change it. From what she had managed to scrape together so far, he was mature and polite when faced with an emergency or calm situation. However, when provoked he turned into an immature, childish monkey that reminded Misty more of the old Ash than anything else. So which Ash did she like more? The mature one, or the cocky one?

She wasn't sure.

Benjamin, who by this point had grown quite irritated, was still trying to reason with Ash. Misty felt a flash of sympathy for him. When Ash was on a rampage, there was no reasoning with him.

"Mr. Ketchum, would you care for me to call President Kimbel and have him explain the rules to you? Would that satisfy you more than my own words?"

"Don't 'Mr. Ketchum' me, you turd! I want to know why Misty was allowed to bypass the 'six Pokemon' rule when I'm not!"

Yep, Ash was definitely childish when angry.

Benjamin's face was growing redder by the second. "Don't call me that."

Ash stuck out his tongue. "Why? Are you too childish to accept my argument?"

The Battle Center King bowed his head. Misty could tell he was doing one of those "count to ten" things. She honestly hoped he was a karate expert planning to kick Ash's sorry little butt. He deserved it for acting like a second grader.

At long last, Benjamin raised his head. The color of his face had come down a few shades. "Ash. I'm sorry that the rules are the way they are. I don't like it any more than you do. But I still have to reject you. If you come back with a full team, I'll take your challenge."

Ash was quiet. He stared furiously at Benjamin, his eyes glowing with fury. His whole body shook, making the hair on Misty's arms stand up for reasons unexplained. He looked like he wanted to tear Benjamin in half and feed his mangled body to the Houndoom.

He raised a hand and pointed a finger at Benjamin. "I want my challenge. Now. And dammit, I'll get it. Even if it means I have to force you."

Both Benjamin and Misty were taken aback at Ash's sudden change of nature. The temperature of the air inside dropped a bit, almost as if someone had adjusted the air conditioning.

Misty knew better than to think that.

Benjamin gaped at Ash for a few minutes before chuckling. "Don't make me call security on you, kid."

"I can handle them, too." Ash's voice was eerily quiet, making icy chills run up Misty's spine.

Benjamin looked surprised again. He blinked several times at Ash before resuming his normal face. He shrugged. "If you say so." He began to reach for a walkie talkie on his belt.

Ash's extended hand closed into a fist. Benjamin's arms snapped to his sides. His body wriggled as he tried to free himself.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded. "What is going on?"

Misty knew exactly what was going on.

Ash was using his Aura. Whether with or against his will, Misty wasn't sure. She bit her lip, praying for Ash to stop before things got out of control.

Ash smirked in a very un-Ash-like way. "Changed your mind yet?"

Benjamin looked confused for several moments before realization hit his face. "You?"

"That's right," Ash snarled. "I can do much worse, so I suggest changing your mind about battling me."

Fear was slowly creeping up Benjamin's face. "How?" he choked out.

Ash's eyes glittered with a menace that was foreign to him. "Change your mind. Or else."

"Do it, Benjamin," Misty pleaded softly. "Please. Before he hurts you... or worse."

"I can't."

_You idiot!_

Ash laughed then. Not a joking laugh, but an evil one. Misty's hands tightened around her knees, her fingernails leaving marks in her skin.

"Then I guess we'll do this the hard way."

Misty watched in horror as Ash brought his arm back and flung it forward like he was throwing a baseball pitch. Benjamin flew some forty feet, slamming into the back wall of the Battle Center.

"Ash!" Misty screamed, running toward him. "Stop!"

He ignored her as he stalked toward his victim. Benjamin was lying on the ground, dazed. Using his Aura, Ash lifted Benjamin a few feet off the ground before slamming him down again. He started repeating this maneuver, all while mocking the Vermilion King.

"Do you want to fight me now? No? What a coward you are, then! Afraid to fight me. Afraid to lose. You're a fucking coward, _Benjamin Taylor_." He said the man's name with scorn. "A fucking coward. I bet even your own mother would agree with me. Would she? I bet she would. You don't deserve this position. You never did. Why don't you just pack up your bags and leave? You aren't cut out for this job. You should just quit now before you're fired for your incompetence."

Misty grabbed Ash's shoulders in an attempt to stop him. "Ash, stop it! You're going to kill him! Stop it!"

He did stop- but only to bat her away. "Stay out of this, Misty. This isn't your fight." His eyes blazed with a mixture of fury and insanity that made the red-haired girl take a step back. As he turned back toward Benjamin, he said one last thing. All of the anger and contempt he felt was evident in those seven words.

"This is something I have to do."

* * *

Brock peered out from under the rocky outcrop. He was now at the edge of Viridian Forest, having run what he figured to be half a mile or more on his escapade from those Pokemon. He listened and looked for any signs of their immediate presence. The last thing he wanted was to leave his safe haven for a warm greeting from a frenzy of angry beasts.

All seemed quiet.

Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Brock stepped out from under the outcrop. The sky above, divided between towering trees and clear blue, was empty. Using the observation skills he had learned as a child, he studied the surrounding area for signs of a Pokemon's presence.

He found nothing.

Thank Arceus.

Sighing, Brock started walking until he was completely out of Viridian Forest. So much for looking for a Battle Center in the woods. He pulled out his map of the Kanto region and started thinking.

Where was the most likely location for a Battle Center? It had to be hidden. Hidden really well, in a place where no one would bother to look because they were too busy searching the big cities. But where? He was pretty sure there was no Battle Center in Viridian Forest. Now that he thought about it, placing such a place so close to the starting line seemed irrational. So where else could he look?

His gut told him to search other remote locations. Mt. Moon, perhaps? Or maybe the Safari Zone?

His heart told him otherwise. Deep down, he knew that he should go home. Visit his family, who were probably much more torn than him about Flint. Help them recover and ease the guilt he felt.

Brock stood in one place for a while, trying to decide. Home or victory? Which was more important? He had always had a rocky relationship with Flint. He didn't even refer to him as Dad. Just Flint. He didn't even know when his birthday was or what his favorite Pokemon was. His father had left him at a young age to raise his siblings while he toured the world, happy and carefree. The only thing he had ever done for Brock was take over the Gym again so he could go with Ash on a journey. Even then, he had dumped the Gym back on Brock after he had gotten his DPM, claiming that he was "getting too old for those rowdy young Trainers".

No, going home for his father wasn't the answer. Even though Brock wanted to be there for his family, he didn't think he could bear to listen to their undying declarations of love for him and their praise of him, like he hadn't abandoned them when they were all wee ones. Yes, abandoned. Brock thought that was a proper term for what Flint did.

But what if there was a Battle Center there?

That was the question that drove Brock's heart home, not his father. If there was a Battle Center there, Brock wanted to find it. He had to. He was going to prove to his father - to everyone - that he was more than Brock Pewter, Gym Leader. Or Brock Pewter, Doctor of Pokemon Medicine. No, he was going to be more than that. By the time he was done, he'd be Brock Pewter, the strongest Trainer in the world.

It had to end that way.

* * *

"Ash!" Misty clung on to the Pokemon Master for dear life as he thrashed around. Her attempt at stopping him by jumping on his back and holding on to him by his neck had stopped him from attacking Benjamin. However, his tirade was far from over.

"_Let go of me!_" he screamed. "_Let go of me!_"

"Ash, stop! Just stop! This isn't you! You aren't a murderer! It's your Aura that's making you do this! Get it together and stop this before you kill someone!"

"Leave me the fuck alone, Misty!" he roared. "I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help! I'm fine on my own!"

Despite his bucking and screaming, she refused to let go. "No, you're not fine! You've turned into a maniac because of your Aura! Listen to me, Ash. Please! You have to!"

"Never!"

"Yes! You must!"

"No! Now let. Me. Go!"

He spun around on his heel, grabbing Misty's arm as he did so. With a massive amount of strength, he pulled the resisting girl off of him and flung her to the ground. She looked up at him as he stepped toward her, the intensity of his emotions making his veins pop and his eyes bloodshot.

He raised a fist, the likes of which was surrounded by Aura. His voice and his fist shook as he spoke.

"I-I told you to stop! You didn't stop! No one listens to me! No one respects my power! You all will see! I'll show you! Right-right now!"

And then came the first hit.

It was jarring. Ash had hit her before, but only ever in a joking matter. The worst he'd ever done was slap her, and only upon being provoked to do so by Misty's endless teasing.

This was much, much worse.

Pain shot through her right cheek as she fell back, crying out. "Ah!"

Ash raised his fist again, his whole body glowing with Aura now. "For so many years I've been ignored!"

Another hit.

"Disgraced!"

Another hit.

"Betrayed!"

Another hit.

By this time, Misty was seeing stars. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Ash, her best friend, was hitting her. And most certainly not in a joking manner. She knew this was Aura Ash, not the real Ash, but that didn't make the pain any less real.

"Put down!"

Another hit.

"Shattered!"

One final hit.

Misty was flat on the ground now, her face pressed against the cold metal floor. All she was aware of was her own pain and Ash - no, Aura Ash's - looming presence over her. She felt his emotion like it was radiating off of him- which it pretty much was.

Blackness crowded as Misty prepared herself to take another hit. She'd always read about things like spouse abuse and child abuse, but never before had it felt so real.

And Aura Ash wasn't even her family.

Ash was preparing to hit the redhead again, but stopped mid-swing. His face went slack, his eyes suddenly hollow. His vision blurred for a moment before focusing again on the near-still form of Misty.

Misty, who's eyes were against the floor, had no idea that Ash had stopped swinging. As such, her body was extremely tense. She felt the tears beginning to fall, mixing with the blood that was dribbling out of her mouth.

"M-Misty?"

The sound of Ash's voice, calm but confused, instantly relaxed her. Something about his tone told her that Aura Ash was over. She felt relief fill her from toes to head, and that made the tears fall even faster.

"Arceus..." Ash's soft voice reached Misty's ringing ears as realization hit him. Misty was lying here because of him. _Him._

He had let his Aura take over. Again.

Misty coughed, dots of blood appearing on the ground beneath her face as she did so.

"Misty... I'm so sorry."

The ex-Gym Leader barely registered his apology, for her mind was clouded with a mixture of pain and shock.

"I..."

A pause.

"Misty..."

Another pause.

"I need help."

And that was the last thing she heard before the blackness won.

* * *

**I hope ya'll enjoyed that chapter. I really apologize for leaving you all in the dark for so long. Again, please excuse any minor spelling/grammatical errors. Typing on a tablet is not easy...**

**Preview for Chapter 10: Underneath the chaos happening all across Kanto lies an unseen force. Leading said force is a man of great power. Power that only certain kinds can rival. What will he do with that power? He has some ideas. And some plans...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Good news guys- my computer's back! Let's hope it doesn't suddenly decide to stop working again... **

**Personally, I'm very excited for this chapter. It's different than all of the other ones, and I'm looking forward to letting my brain wander into new territory for this story. I guess you could almost call this chapter a worldbuilding chapter. Shoutouts for this story:**

**Legolas Dragon Ranger - One of my main goals for this story is to have Aura be more of a burden than an OP power. That's a problem a lot of Aura stories unfortunately have. Yeah, it's cool that Ash can use his Aura, but there has to be a negative side to it, ya know?**

**JordanMax - Yes, it is. Hopefully he'll be able to get help before he hurts anyone else.**

**Aaml mania - Yep, I would consider Aura Ash an evil person.**

**I recently realized how much of a jerk I am for only acknowledging reviewers. So, get ready to be thanked, favoriters and followers. And if you know me, then you know I appreciate the individual rather than the group.**

**Special thanks to the following people for their favorites: Aaml mania, AshleyH30, Blue Pits, Classified Tudor, Distant Storm, FanGirling141, Flash almighty, FlyBoil32, GoldRat, JordanMax, Lauren-Shauny, Legolas Dragon Ranger, MarioBoss365, Neos the Final Builder, OblivionWings, OmniDragon10, RagingTempest1999, TheCharizardDude, wolves of heaven, acpeters, animerocker2008, blue phonix, boomingmaster, cake0108, , .9, digitamer88, enelleranden, espeon44, iiIiiI, , nico2883, sortofbored, tista93, and viking69.**

**Special thanks to the following people for their follows: Aaml mania, ArmyWife22079, AshleyH30, Aureillia, BlueIvysaur, Blue Pits, Chocopipe, Commando2341, Corsola5693, CraigGerard, DiaNork, Dianna Phantom27, Distant Storm, FlyBoil32, Gabbalishous-429, Glassdrop, Haru Kazuma, JellyFish72, JordanMax, Lauren-Shauny, Legolas Dragon Ranger, MarioBoss365, Mennene, MystDryad, Nopemanor, OblivionWings, OmniDragon10, OnTheWallOffCourse, RagingTempest1999, SwallowTheSun, TheBlazingTiger, TheCharizardDude, TheLoner2, Vryzz, Wolves of heaven, aleking74, cake0108, , danny. , dbzgtfan2004, deant33, digitamer88, enelleranden, espeon44, gio08, iiIiiI, , onetruegeek, sakurablossom729, spookdoder, tazmax112, and wonderland2.**

**Featured story for this chapter: Pokemon in the Office by Anonymous1O1. "There are loads of high school fics out there, so much so that it's become cliché. But what about office fics? Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to work with Ash, Misty, Brock, and the rest of 'em? Welcome to Death Row, a place where no one escapes clean. Bring your spray paint and your Nerf guns, because things are 'bout to get crazy." I know, I know. It's my own story. But hey, a little self-publicity never hurt anyone. I've even got a beta for this one.**

* * *

Giovanni strolled into the training center like he was king of the world. The mere sight of him brought everything to a standstill as those who had been working themselves to extremes just moments before stopped to line up at attention. Many of them failed to disguise their surprise at seeing their boss, normally dressed as professionally as humanly possible, wearing an orange and blue tank top and black gym shorts.

The Team Rocket head stopped in the middle of the ridiculously-sized room. He began to survey the line-up of grunts, taking his sweet time as he did so. He knew that standing perfectly straight and stiff after working out was a hard feat to accomplish for long, and loved seeing his inferiors' faces turn red with the effort.

Just when it looked like some of the grunts would burst, the boss raised his hand. "At ease." His voice boomed throughout the now-silent complex, strong and commanding. All at once, the grunts obeyed, their shoulders going slack and their figures drooping. A small smile carved itself on Giovanni's face. Months of yelling and grueling punishments for disobedience had paid off.

"The results of the Viridian City bombings are in. According to the statistics, exactly twenty people were killed and over four hundred injured. The local Pokemon Center was completely destroyed, along with an apartment complex. Several roads were severely damaged, and parts of the sewer system were ruptured. The city was evacuated shortly after the bombings. The evacuation notice has yet to be lifted. With the exception of the repair crews, the city is completely empty. As for the hospital shootings, we lost some of our men, but managed to take out an important figure- Flint Pewter."

Several cheers followed his words. Many of the grunts exchanged delighted glances, although Giovanni noticed some looked uncertain. He shrugged it off, however. They just needed some time to adjust to the way things worked, that was all. Commanding silence with a single wave of his hand, he spoke again.

"The Viridian City bombings and the Viridian City hospital shootings can officially be labeled as a success. With the city still under an evacuation order, it is free for our taking. All that is left to be done now is to eliminate the repair crews, and ensure that it will be a long while before anyone is allowed to return to the city."

Giovanni paused to let his words sink in. His gaze fell upon one of his Executives, Tobias Huckshire. The man's eyes glittered with a mixture of excitement and importance. When he noticed that he was being watched, he gave Giovanni a respectful salute. His superior responded with a salute of his own before returning to his announcement.

"Orders have been sent to the Executives regarding the groups I have made for this mission. Not every one of you has been put into a group. Those of you who haven't are expected to stay behind at headquarters and continue your training until further notice. Those of you who have been put into groups will be armed and tasked with completely clearing out all of Viridian City. Anyone who doesn't submit to our will is to be shot immediately. No questions asked. As soon as you have cleared the city, you are to detonate one final bomb, planted in a strategic location selected by the Executives. Once this bomb goes off, it will serve to put the city in an even worse condition and push back the date on which residents will be allowed to return.

"Once takeover has been completed, any non-Team Rocket member that enters the city is to be shot on sight. All members of Team Rocket are to dress in plain clothes when above ground to keep our uprising a secret. Anyone who wishes to know the reason for keeping our uprising a secret can keep their mouths shut, since they aren't in charge. Are my orders clear?"

A single, unanimous "Yes, sir!" rose up from the line of grunts. Smiling, Giovanni dismissed them from the center.

As he waited for his people to leave, a single man approached him. Although he approached from behind, Giovanni noticed him.

"Is there something I can help with, Executive?"

Tobias cleared his throat. "Yes, sir, there is. I had a question."

"Go ahead."

"Thank you, sir. When will we be attacking the city?"

"The exact date is in your orders, although I can tell you that it is no sooner than the next two weeks."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Dismissed, then."

Tobias looked a bit surprised at the dismissal, but left anyways with a salute. Giovanni watched him go. Although the Executive was respectful beyond belief to him, the Team Rocket leader knew of his true personality. He'd seen it when the man had both been training new grunts and working in the field. He was arrogant and narrow-minded. Of course, that made him the perfect man for Giovanni. He could set him up in the most obvious trap and he'd never know. That made him one of the most valuable people the man had ever met. He would get what was coming to him in time. He had sworn to do whatever it took to help Team Rocket succeed, after all.

Once the training center was empty, Giovanni got to work. He had ordered the Department of Security &amp; Surveillance to turn off all of the cameras and microphones in the center, for what he was going to do required the ultimate secrecy. Not even the highest Executives in all of Team Rocket knew of what was likely his biggest secret. And he would like to keep it that way.

Giovanni raised an open palm and focused. He trained his eyesight on one of the weight-lifting machines. He waited until his field of view had shrunk down to just that object before he acted. Within mere milliseconds the machine was gone, reduced to ash that was quickly blown away with a sweep of the man's hand. A smile broader than any of his inferiors ever would have the privilege of seeing graced his face then. His Aura powers were stronger than ever. It was only a matter of time before they would be ready for their public debut.

Holding his hand out toward a punching bag on the opposite side of the room, he focused again. A ball of glowing blue light appeared in his hand, which he then proceeded to fire at the distant target. The sphere made contact, creating an explosion that was quickly silenced with a single silent command. As the smoke faded, Giovanni saw that this target had also been reduced to nothing but ash.

Next, he pulled out a small pen knife that was tucked away in his shorts. Gripping it tightly in one hand, he dug the blade into his other hand. He grimaced as the pain came, but refused to utter a sound. He dug the knife through his flesh until a bloody, inch-long cut was visible.

Slipping the knife back into its original place, Giovanni held his bad hand directly in front of his eyes. This power was, at the moment, the hardest for him to use. It took a large amount of focus to get it to work, and even then sometimes it refused to cooperate. He pretended that he was on his bed at night, about to meditate before going to sleep. He completely emptied his mind of all thoughts but the single one he wanted. He grabbed onto that thought like it was a physical object, reeling it into focus. He pinpointed the cut with his eyes, the bloody wound overtaking his vision like a red cloud.

Slowly, the skin began to come back together. Giovanni's entire body started to shake with the effort of using his powers. He forced himself to keep his focus on the cut, knowing that if he lost it for even a nanosecond, everything would come crashing down. He urged himself on silently.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of struggle, the last centimeter of the cut sealed itself. Giovanni fell to his knees, breathing heavily from the effort. His mind went numb as all of the thoughts he had just vanquished came rushing back. He held up his once-injured hand. The cut was completely gone. The only evidence that he had ever been hurt was the sticky blood that covered his pale skin. Grabbing his wrist with his other hand, Giovanni shook it. He started laughing out of both joy and pride. Despite the effort it took, he did it! He really did it!

He rolled onto his back and held his healed hand against the light. Years ago, when he was a new boss and Team Rocket was in shambles, he had never even dreamed of something like this being possible. He thought back to when a helicopter accident had left him with a concussion and a compound fracture in his leg. Oh, how he would have loved to have had his powers then!

Allowing himself only a moment more of rest, he resumed his training. As he continued firing at this and destroying that, he thought about his future plans. Once Viridian City had been captured, he could move his base of operations there. According to his scouts, the mini-headquarters he had built beneath the Viridian City Gym were still there, albeit in ruins. With a little time and TLC, that space could be turned into a training center for Giovanni's Aura powers. No longer would he be forced to interrupt the valuable training time of his grunts. His plans would be sped into motion, and everything would be great.

As for how he was going to use his Aura powers, he'd spent hours planning that out. His powers would make their debut in a spectacular way. Giovanni would stroll right up to the maximum security gated community that President Kimbel resided in. When the guards and big gates tried to stop him, he'd sweep them all aside with a wave of his hand. Anything that got in his way after that would be shot at and reduced to ash, to join with the wind the next time it blew through. Once he reached President Kimbel's house, he'd destroy that, with no regard as to who might be inside. Finally, he'd come to the Pokemon League headquarters. After strolling his way in, he'd march right into President Kimbel's office and make his demands.

It had taken Giovanni a while to figure out exactly what he wanted to demand from President Kimbel, but he was sure he had it figured out now. First of all, he'd demand full pardon from the law for both himself and his Executives. He'd then demand one million dollars from the treasury, as well as the full dedication of Viridian City to Team Rocket. Finally, he'd demand that President Kimbel officially pass the presidency to him. If the President didn't comply, Giovanni would slowly begin destroying the headquarters - and whoever was inside - until the man complied.

Giovanni chuckled as he disintegrated yet another punching bag. Yes, it would be great. Seeing the look on President Kimbel's face as he realized he had not a shred of a chance of ever escaping alive without complying to Giovanni's demands. He pictured himself sitting down in the President's chair, a grin on his face as he bent the law to his will. No one would do so much as take a step without him knowing about it. He'd be the supreme ruler of the world, and no one could stop him. As long as he had his Aura powers, everything would work out just the way it was supposed to.

Suddenly, his walkie talkie went off. Pausing mid-focus, Giovanni pulled the small black box out of his shorts and lifted it up to his face. "Giovanni."

"Giovanni, sir, we have a major problem. Security reported police sniffing around the area. Lots of them."

"Shit," he muttered. He put his hand up to his face and bit the inside of his cheek. Things like this were not good. If the TR HQ was discovered, his plans would be forced to take a planned for but undesired detour.

"Contact the Level 9s. Tell them that they are to gather up their assigned grunts and get out on the streets. Plain clothes only. No uniforms. No weapons. Tell them to do something to direct the police's suspicions elsewhere," he told the man on the other end of the line.

"Any specific orders on how to do that, sir?"

"No. Now get going!" Giovanni's voice turned harsh as he gave his final order. Slipping the talkie back into his shorts, he decided with a sigh that it was best to call it quits. If shit did hit the fan, he didn't want to be caught in the most unprofessional outfit ever to grace the planet.

Returning to his apartment, Giovanni sorted through his vast collection of formal clothing before picking out an outfit. He chose a white shirt, black tie, and black suit and pants. Slipping into the bathroom, he got changed. After giving his hair a slick-back and spraying himself with some cologne, he left. He was just finishing putting his dress shoes on when there was a knock on his apartment door.

"Come in."

The door opened only partially before a man slipped inside. It was one of the lower-ranking Executives, as evident by the "1" stamped on his hat. He looked nervous. Giovanni narrowed his eyes, wondering what else could have gone wrong.

"Permission to speak, sir?" The man's voice was quiet and high-pitched. He sounded like puberty had passed him by without so much as a single word.

"Granted."

The Executive cleared his throat. "I was sent down here by Executive Alesen to inform you of an accident in the Research &amp; Development department."

"Accident?" Giovanni's voice grew into a roar. "What the hell happened?"

The other man flinched. "There was a chemical spill. The chemical mixed with another, and caused a small fire. One of the assistants was quick to put the fire out, although there was some damage done to the tabletop." He braced himself for Giovanni's response.

The boss's voice was just as loud as it had been a moment ago. "Tell me the name of the person who caused the spill."

"It was just an accident, sir. The man tripped over a cord and-"

"I don't care! Give me his name _now, _or I'll fire you too!"

"Channing Iteb, sir!"

Giovanni set his jaw. "Thank you, Executive. Tell him that I would like to see him here immediately. If he delays, I will have his ass dragged in here with no regard to how much it hurts."

"Yes, sir. Anything else, sir?"

"Tell the Research &amp; Development department that they need to tape down their cords. Inform them that if an accident of this nature occurs again because of loose cords, everyone in the department will be punished as I see fit. Dismissed."

The Executive saluted his superior and left.

Giovanni put his head in his hands. Why couldn't his staff be more careful? He'd made sure to brief them all on the importance of safety in the labs, especially around the chemicals. He'd reminded them time and time again with recorded announcements and signs to take care with each movement they made.

"How can I succeed if I have the world's most incompetent staff working for me!?" he cried aloud. His fist slammed down on a table, sending vibrations through the entire room.

At least a small fire was all that had happened. Damn, was Iteb lucky. Had an explosion occurred or someone died, Giovanni would've kicked his ass all the way to Pluto.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door. Giovanni invited whoever it was in, his voice rough and hard as a result of his anger.

The door opened, and Channing Iteb stepped in. He looked extremely pale, and his eyes betrayed his fear.

Giovanni straightened himself, smoothing out his suit. "I heard about the incident in the labs."

Channing swallowed hard. "Yes, sir. You see, sir, it was all an accident. An extension cord wasn't taped down as it should have been, and I tripped over it. I bumped into one of the beakers, which in turn knocked another beaker over. The two chemicals mixed, and a fire broke out."

"Weren't you looking where you were going?"

"I was trying to, sir, but another researcher was talking to me, and I got distracted."

Giovanni bowed his head. "Distraction is something we cannot tolerate in the labs."

"Yes, sir, I agree. I apologize, sir. It won't happen again."

Slowly, the boss raised his head. His eyes glittered in the dim lighting of his apartment. "You're damned right it won't. Because I'm firing you."

He looked startled. "W-what?"

"Are you deaf?"

"No, sir, but-"

"Don't make this worse for yourself, Iteb. There are much worse punishments than the one I am giving you now."

"But my family! Sir, I swear it was just an accident. It won't happen again!"

"No, it won't, because you won't be there. Last chance, Iteb. Leave, or I'll be forced to turn to more drastic measures." He pulled out his walkie talkie to emphasize his words.

The researcher swallowed. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now leave, and never come back. And if you _ever _betray any of our secrets, I'll be on you faster than a hound after a hare."

"Yes, sir." He left.

As soon as he was gone, Giovanni spoke into his walkie talkie. "Dan?"

It took a moment for Dan to respond. "Yes, sir?"

Quickly, Giovanni briefed the man on what had happened with Channing. "I don't think he'll try to retaliate, but I can never be too safe. It is too late for us to change our plans now. I want 24/7 surveillance on him and his family. If he so much as looks the wrong way, I want him subdued and brought back to me. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. I'll get someone on him now."

"Excellent. Make sure you emphasize the need to keep the surveillance out of Channing's realm of knowledge. He is a smart man that knows this organization well. I wouldn't put it past him to assume that we are sending a watchdog after him."

"Yes, sir. Is that all, sir?"

"That is all."

Giovanni set his talkie down on the table and took a seat. He had to admit, he was extremely disappointed in Iteb. He was a brilliant man. Giovanni had expected him to be more careful. He just hoped everyone in the department had learned from Iteb's mistakes. However, now Giovanni had another thing to worry about. Not only did he have to waste a man on surveillance, but he had to find a researcher to replace Iteb. He usually managed to get anyone to work for him so long as he waved enough cash around, but with the smart ones it could be a challenge. He really had to think up a good strategy, one that the geniuses he looked into wouldn't see right through.

"Damn." He ran his hands through his oily hair. Just a mere hour ago he'd been thinking about how perfect his plans were and how smoothly everything was going. Now, that seemed to be at risk. The police were on the lookout, and his gut told him that Channing couldn't be trusted. Sure, he could scare him and beat him all he wanted, but if he told, he told. All it would take was a simple "Team Rocket's back" and the entire region would be hunting them.

Giovanni studied his hands, his eyes tracing the deep lines in his palms. Was it possible that his Aura could somehow fix this? Was there a way to completely shroud headquarters behind a veil of invisibility? Was it possible that he could erase Channing's memories of Team Rocket and eliminate one of his problems? Was it possible that he could find the answers to these questions within the next few days?

He wasn't sure.

He stood up. Even if every attempt was fruitless, the least he could do was try. All he had to do was find a lowly grunt to practice on. Freeze him in a chair and keep him that way until Giovanni was done trying to answer his questions. That was the nice part about being the leader of an organization- he had a whole slew of people to use for whatever needed to be done. He could pick and choose as he pleased, and no one could ever say no and walk away with their head still intact.

As Giovanni placed his hand on the doorknob, he thought about all of the things he could accomplish if he could in fact make himself invisible and erase peoples' memories. He would be even more unstoppable than he was just a short time ago. Maybe he wouldn't even have to fight his way to President Kimbel's office. Maybe he could just stroll right through completely unnoticed. His head began to spin with all of the ideas he had for what he could do with just those two powers.

Damn, was he living a sweet life or what.

* * *

**I wasn't really sure how to end this chapter, so that's why you got that kind-of-awkward line at the end. How did you like this chapter? Would you like to see more of these Giovanni-centered chapters, or not at all? Pretty interesting how much of a difference there is between how Giovanni and Ash handle their powers. **

**Preview for Chapter 11: While Giovanni thrives deep within the recesses of Team Rocket's headquarters, it's a completely different story with Ash. As he prepares to face the very man he almost killed when he lost control, he wonders if this Tournament is too much for someone of such an unstable nature as himself.**

**Please check out the poll on my profile. I need all of the feedback I can get. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I know, I know. "Why no updates?" I forgot about this. There, I said it. And I'm sorry, but sometimes life is just too much for my tiny memory to handle. At least I didn't leave this untouched for a year, right? Right? Also, is anyone else having issues with the views counter on their stories? Mine aren't going up at all. Shoutouts for this chapter:**

**DiaNork - Thank you!**

**Pikamisty - Don't worry- Ash and Misty will eventually get together as a couple, and Misty will get stronger. It takes time. If I did those things right away, there wouldn't be a story.**

**Legolas Dragon Ranger &amp; JordanMax - Thanks! Your reviews always make me smile, since I know I can count on you both to be there every single chapter.**

**As of this writing, The Kanto Journeys has 51 reviews, 41 favorites, 56 followers, and belongs to one community. Thanks everybody!**

**I'm not going to feature a story this chapter, but rather give you a story announcement. A long time ago, I promised you all that I would be putting out a story about Ash suffering from child abuse, and Misty being his saving grace. For those of you who don't remember, there's more to it that that, but that's the short version of it. It went from AAML to PalletShipping, but is now back to AAML for reasons discussed in the first A/N of the story. It's called Ashes of the Past, and I'd love for you to check it out.**

**Also, I have a deal for you all. If we can get to 75 reviews before September 3rd, then I'll get the next chapter to you all ASAP. And I mean ASAP. Deal? Deal. The reviews have to be authentic, so spam reviews don't count ;)**

* * *

"Are you _sure _you're not pissed at me for not telling you?"

"Ash, for the last time, I'm not pissed! A little irritated, maybe, but not pissed. I understand why you didn't tell me."

His eyes lit up. "You do?"

She nodded. "I do."

He sighed. "Thank Arceus. I wouldn't know what to do if you took it badly."

"You'd probably say something stupid, and then I'd punch you for it."

"Yeah- hey!"

She chuckled a bit to herself. Honestly, she wasn't pissed at Ash for not telling her about his meeting with Daisy in the park, but she hadn't been lying when she said she was a bit irritated. She couldn't help but be jealous of the girl, even if Ash had insisted that there was nothing between them but friendship. What had gone down at the restaurant the night before their supposed meeting made Misty a bit hesitant to trust Ash's words.

"So... she's really an Aura Master, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she is. Last night was the first time I ever actually told her about my powers. She took it well, and actually wasn't too mad about me keeping it a secret until now. She told me that she'd help me learn to control my powers. I mean, total control takes more time than just one practice session, but she said that she can teach me how to keep my powers under control when I'm in a normal mood."

"Just a normal mood? I thought your goal was to learn to control your powers when you were angry, so what happened with Benjamin doesn't happen again."

"Well, yeah, that is my goal, but Daisy said that if I don't learn to control them completely when I'm not in a mood, I'll never be able to control them when I am in one."

"I see."

Misty still didn't completely understand this whole Aura thing. Ash had told her about his being an Aura Master a long time ago, but she'd always thought it was nothing more than the ability to communicate with Lucario or something. She'd never thought that it was something this big. If she had, she would have forced Ash to get help a long time ago. Then again, she wasn't sure if Ash even knew about the full extent of his powers before now.

"Misty?" Ash's voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

His eyes drifted down to the ground. "Listen... I'm really sorry about what happened with Benjamin and everything. I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear. I just... lost control. When I found out about how Benjamin had pretty much given you a free pass, I got jealous.

_Jealous? Jealous of Benjamin? Could that mean..._

"I didn't understand why you, an average person, was getting special treatment while I, the World's Greatest Pokemon Master, wasn't."

_Oh._

"It was stupid of me to act like that, and I'm sorry. Every time I look at you and see the marks that I left, I feel so bad. If I could make one wish right now, it would be to go back in time and stop that from ever happening."

Misty subconsciously raised her hand to her face, which was swollen and bruised from Ash's punches. Her fingers rubbed the damage in tiny circles, sending tiny waves of aching pain through her face. She winced slightly, but did not lower her hand, almost as if in a trance. She recalled the previous day's events. How terrified of Aura Ash she had been. The feeling of her best friend's fist connecting with her face, over and over again.

Slowly, Ash reached over and grabbed Misty's hand. She jerked back reflexively, only to relax when she realized that there was no danger. He lowered her hand down to her lap, although his eyes never left her face.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor," he suggested quietly. "You might have a fracture."

"I'm alright," she murmured. "It doesn't hurt that bad."

"But it still hurts, right? I think there's a human doctor right next to the Pokemon Center. Why don't I take you over there, and you can get it checked out while I train with Daisy?"

She was about to say yes, but stopped. She didn't like the thought of leaving Daisy alone with Ash. Even if Ash insisted that he thought of her as "just a friend", it had been apparent to her when she had met Daisy that the girl had a crush on Ash. Jealousy began burning in her heart. If she left Ash and Daisy alone together, who knew what would happen?

"I can't," she whispered. "You might need me here."

"We'll be fine," he assured her. "I know that you're worried about me losing control and hurting Daisy when there's no one else around, but you shouldn't. She's an Aura Master, too. If something happens, she can handle it."

_If only you knew that it was so much more than that._

"Come on, Mist," he pleaded. "You already helped me catch the five Pokemon I need on my team to battle Benjamin. Let me do something for you now, please? I couldn't stand the thought of having you stay here, only to find out later that you actually do have a fractured bone or something."

She sighed. There was just no winning with him, was there? She appreciated his concern, but his timing was bad. Why did he have to suddenly become so adamant about going to see a doctor? Why couldn't he have waited to have that realization until _after _his practice session with Daisy?

"Fine," she huffed. "I'll go see a doctor."

He smiled. "Thank you, Misty."

She went to stand up, only for Ash to take over for her. He grabbed her by the arm and slung her over his back, much to her surprise.

"Ash, what are you doing!?"

"Giving you a ride." He charged off down the street and away from the park bench they had been sitting on.

See, this was what had Misty so confused. One moment, Ash would be striking her like he was an abusive father or something. Then the next moment, he'd be carrying her on his back down the street, laughing. He was so unpredictable. She was pretty sure that it was because of his Aura, but what if there was something more to it? Something that Ash wasn't telling her?

Despite having the heavy weight of Misty on his back, Ash made pretty good speed, and they were at their destination in no time. Thankfully, the Pokemon Master had been correct in his assumption that there was a doctor's office next to the Center. Misty felt a pit form in her stomach when she saw the words "**DR. OLIVER - FAMILY** **DOCTOR**"printed in big bold letters on the sign.

"Welp," Ash said. "Looks like I was right."

"Inflate your ego much more, and you'll pop."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Ha-ha."

She smacked his lower jaw, causing his teeth to snap together on his tongue. He cried out and grabbed at his face.

"Ow! Whath was thath for?"

She grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him inside. "For calling yourself a man when you still stick your tongue out at people."

The inside of the office smelled exactly how Misty had expected- sterile and unwelcoming. Air fresheners had been plugged into the wall in an attempt to mask the smell, but they weren't really doing a good job of it.

Misty had always hated the doctor. Her parents had picked the worst doctor in all of Cerulean to be the family doctor. He was old, hard of hearing, and had zero tolerance for crying, screaming, or anything but sitting and being quiet. He was one of those doctors who stabbed the needle in the patient's arm rather than gently pushing, which Misty thought was the source of her needle phobia.

Ash and her walked up to the receptionist's desk. She looked young, about Misty and Ash's age. Misty wondered how she had ended up in such a job at such a young age. Most Pokemon Trainers didn't retire until they were at least in their early thirties. Even after they had families, many continued battling and training their Pokemon. Unless, of course, this woman never went on a Pokemon journey, in which case Misty just felt bad for her.

Ash tapped on the desk, getting the receptionist's attention. She smiled warmly at them, which made Misty feel a tiny bit better. "How can I help you two?"

Ash cleared his throat rather melodramatically, which made Misty giggle. He glared at her briefly before returning his attention to the woman behind the desk. "My friend here hurt her face."

"I can see that, Mr. Ketchum."

For a moment, Misty wondered how the lady knew Ash's last name, only to remember how famous he was. The only reason why he had been free of the paparazzi for the past week or so was because they were so preoccupied with documenting who was in the lead in the Tournament. Misty thought she saw some kind of emotion flash in Ash's eyes, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"Well, can we see the doctor? Dr. Oliver?"

The lady shook her head. "I'm sorry. Dr. Oliver takes patients by appointment only."

Misty's spirits soared. Maybe she wouldn't have to go to the doctor after all!

Ash narrowed his eyes and leaned a bit over the desk. "Does Dr. Oliver have children?"

"Yes, but they're all grown up."

"Grandchildren?"

"One. She's eleven."

"Tell Dr. Oliver that if he fits us in between appointments, I'll give him my autograph to give to his granddaughter."

Misty looked at him. Ash wasn't the type of guy to use his celebrity status to take advantage of other people, so this surprised her. It also irritated her, since she had really been hoping that she'd get out of going to the doctor.

The receptionist looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding. "I'm sure he'd be willing to take you if an autograph was thrown into the equation."

Ash smiled. "Great, thank you. How long of a wait do you think it will be?"

"Dr. Oliver is currently in with a patient doing a physical, so it could be anywhere from five to fifteen more minutes."

"Alright. We'll just wait here, then."

Ash guided Misty over to a couch, where they both sat down. Misty ached to ask Ash why he had resorted to using his celebrity status like that. There was really no need for him to have done that, since she doubted that Dr. Oliver was the only doctor in all of Vermilion.

They both waited quietly. All of the other patients kept stealing looks at Ash and whispering among themselves. One girl even came over and asked if she could sit next to Ash, to which he obliged, leaving Misty to be sandwiched in between Ash and the armrest, a rather uncomfortable experience. She glanced over at her companion to see if he truly was okay with this girl glued to him like this. She couldn't have been older than twelve, and Misty knew from experience how annoying pre-teen girls could get when they saw some celebrity guy they were a fan of. She'd seen it all the time when she dated that one actor from Kalos.

Ash didn't look super annoyed, but Misty could tell that he was getting a bit tired of all of the attention. She couldn't blame him. This Tournament was supposed to be the perfect way for him to escape all of the drama surrounding his celebrity status, and yet here he was.

Thankfully for them, the doctor didn't take much more than five minutes to come out. He called Ash's name, to which Ash responded by standing up rather quickly for someone who was comfortable. Misty followed him as he walked over to the doctor.

"This is Misty Waterflower," he introduced. "She's the one with the injury, as you can see."

He nodded and extended his hand. Misty shook it. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, young lady."

She nodded. "The pleasure's all mine."

Ash huffed. "Well, I have to go back to meet Daisy, so I'll see you later, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

As he wandered out of the doctor's office, Misty tried to convince herself that letting herself be separated from Ash and Daisy was the right choice.

The problem was, she couldn't.

* * *

"So yer problem is that you ain't connected with yer inner self?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's it. I think."

Daisy pursed her lips. "Well, connectin' with yourself ain't an easy thing to do. But, we can at least get started."

Ash nodded.

Daisy lifted her legs up onto the park bench so she was sitting criss-crossed. She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"The first thing ya gotta do is block out everythin' but yerself. If ya let the outside world in, the inside world gets let out, ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Good. Now sit like I'm sittin'."

He did.

"'Kay. Now, the next thing ya gotta do is find yer inner spirit. That's what controls yer Aura. It got a mind of its own. If ya ain't connected with it, it'll do whatever it wants."

"So how do I find my spirit?"

"Just let yer innermost thoughts roam free in your mind. Think about yer ideals, your truths, and your desires."

Ash closed his eyes and bowed his head as Daisy had. He pictured himself standing on the beach of his island home. His Pokemon were all around him. Pikachu, his beloved partner, was sitting on his shoulder. He was in his swimwear, but still dry. He hated going in the ocean, since the salt stained his swimsuit.

He felt someone tap his shoulder. At first, he thought it was just Pikachu's tail, and waved a hand at the yellow mouse. But the tapping persisted, to the point at which he turned around. Much to his delight, there behind him were all of his friends.

One of them stepped forward. Blake. Ash felt a wide grin stretch his face. He hadn't seen his cocky friend since he had left his home for Kanto. Blake too was smiling as he handed Ash a newspaper. The headline was circled in red marker. Taking it in his hands, he couldn't believe what he saw.

**POKEMON MASTER KETCHUM RESIGNATION APPROVED BY POKEMON LEAGUE**

He stared at it in absolute disbelief for what felt like an eternity. Everyone waited patiently as he read the news article. Apparently, fed up with the paparazzi and the hype surrounding him, Ash had sent in his official resignation from the World's Greatest Pokemon Master position. Surprisingly, it had been accepted. Some kid named Keith had been chosen to take his place.

As soon as he lowered the paper, everyone surrounded him, cheering. He cheered along with them, overjoyed at the prospect of being freed from his celebrity prison. They lifted him onto their shoulders and carried him toward a boat that Ash was sure hadn't been there before.

They all boarded the boat and set him down. He leaned against the railing, laughing for no particular reason. Cilan stepped up to man the boat, while everyone else fished drinks out of a cooler. Someone passed Ash a can of beer, which he gratefully cracked open. It had been so long since he had tasted beer, since part of his contract had stated that he was prohibited from drinking alcohol to "keep up his image".

As the boat propelled itself away from the island, the clouds parted to reveal a bright sun. The warm rays beat down on Ash's exposed skin as he caught up with his friends. They cracked jokes and cans in equal measure, until every ounce of soda, beer, and ice tea had been consumed. And on top of it all, Brock was grilling up a storm of steak, burgers, and fish. Ash didn't know how his friends had managed to get a grill the size of that one on a boat so small, but he didn't care. He was having the time of his life. And the best part?

No paparazzi. No screaming fans. No Pokemon League pushing him to do this and do that.

The sun was starting to go down, but the party continued. As Ash took a seat on one of the benches lining the interior, someone came up to sit beside him.

Misty.

She was wearing a bright red bikini, which immediately caught Ash's attention. He hadn't seen her in such attire in over ten years. Even on T.V., she often wore something over her swimsuit so as not to draw too much attention from passing men. Unlike her sisters, Misty had never been crazy about dating. Sure, she loved romance, but the idea of having a relationship scared her. At least, that was what she said five years ago on an interview. Whether or not she still felt that way, Ash was uncertain.

She looked at him and smiled. "Isn't it nice, Ash? Being free from the celebrity life?"

He nodded. "Yes, it is. It's great, actually. I've wanted this for years."

The moment he said that, the entire world dropped around him. The scene around him spiraled into something different. He found himself standing on the edge of a cliff. The wind was pushing hard at his back, as if urging him to jump.

He teetered on the edge. Below him was nothing but darkness, like the wide mouth of a cave. Bleak mountains surrounded him on all sides, and the sky above was black and starless.

_"Ash Ketchum," _a voice hissed. _"Jump, Ash Ketchum, and you will get everything you want."_

The Pokemon Master looked around frantically, but could not locate the source of the voice. It sounded as if it were coming from everywhere at once.

_"It's your escape, Ash Ketchum. Jump, and it's all over. No more paparazzi. No more fans. No more celebrity. Isn't that what you want?"_

"I-" He stopped. He did want to be free of all of that, but by this method? He knew perfectly well what this- this _thing _was telling him to do. Take the easy way out. Jump, and give in to the darkness. Embrace it, and everything bad in his life would end.

But so would the good. He would lose his friends, his family, and most importantly, his life. There were no second chances with this method.

_"Jump!" _the voice screamed. Its voice was shrill. Inhuman. _"Jump, and you will be free! Jump! Jump!"_

Ash clenched his fists as he realized what was happening. He was being faced with both sides of his personality. The party and his being freed from his position symbolized the kind, calm part of his personality. On the flip side, this voice urging him to jump resembled his bad side. His Aura. The part that he had to conquer. Everyone was born in harmony with their good side, but against their bad side. It was up to them to change that.

"Stop it!" he screamed. "Stop it!"

The wind grew stronger behind him. His feet started to shift toward the abyss below.

_"You can't stop it, Ash Ketchum! You can't stop it, so jump! Jump and give in to your darkness. Accept your fate!"_

He squeezed his eyes shut. "I said stop it!"

_"If you wish to conquer me, you will have to be stronger than that."_

_"Stop it!"_

_"But alas, you are not strong enough. You never were. You were born weak, Ash Ketchum. You really think that it was your own talent that got you to where you are now? Hah! If only things worked like that. Your battle was rigged, just like every other one was and always will be. Once the public gets tired of the current Greatest, the Pokemon League selects a new person. Then, they pay the current Greatest a huge sum of cash to rig the battle and ensure that their opponent wins."_

"That's not true!" Ash screamed. "It's not true!"

_"But it is, and you know it. You're nothing, Ash Ketchum. Nothing."_

Ash set his jaw. Arguing with this thing wasn't the answer. He might as well be arguing with himself. He had to conquer it. They couldn't be equals. Only one could rule. And that person had to be him.

_My name is Ash Ketchum. I am twenty years old. I was born in Pallet Town, Kanto. I was a Pokemon Trainer until I beat Paul the second time. Then I became the World's Greatest Pokemon Master. I am the Chosen One. I am the hero. I am the leader. This is my world. I am the Chosen One. I am the hero. I am the leader. This. Is. My. **World!**"_

Ash flew backwards, straight into a lamppost. He screamed, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and pulling. His whole body felt like it was exploding. His head was full of emotions. It felt like he was turning into Aura Ash all over again, except this time he had a bit of control.

Ash jumped as someone touched him, swinging his arm out in an attempt to knock the person away. The person cried out in surprise. Ash's eyes widened as the familiarity of the voice dawned on him.

"Daisy!" he cried. He sprang to his feet. "Did... did it work?"

She chuckled. "Only you can tell that, Mr. Pokemon Master!" She frowned. "But, lookin' at ya, I reckon somethin' happened."

Slowly, Ash looked down at himself. He nearly jumped out of his own skin when he saw that his entire body was glowing a faint blue. "Wh-what the hell!?"

His friend smiled. "That happens to me after I meditate, too. It's perfectly normal."

"R-really?"

She nodded. "I ain't lyin', mister."

Ash continued staring at himself, more out of curiosity than fear now. "So that was meditating? What I just did?"

"You mean to tell me you're an Aura Master an' you never meditated before?"

"No."

She hit him softly on the arm. "Shame on you, then!"

He snorted. "I don't have time for stuff like that. If you haven't noticed already, I'm extremely busy."

"No one's ever too busy fer meditatin', mister! But answerin' yer question, yes, that was meditatin' that you were doin'. A more advanced form of it than most regular people use, but still meditatin'. Do ya feel any different?"

He thought about it. "Yeah, I guess so."

"How so?"

"Well..." He tried to figure out the best way to put his feelings into words. "I guess I feel a bit... stronger? When I first came out of my, uh, state, I didn't have full control. But I was fully aware, and I felt like I had more control than I did the last time I went into Aura mode."

"Good! Yer makin' fast progress, then! A few more times and ya should be nearly done!"

"With the no-mood stuff, you mean?"

"Yeah. After that comes the hard stuff."

_Great, _Ash thought. _Just what I need. More challenge in an already challenging competition._

By this point the blue glow that had enveloped Ash's body had faded. He felt a bit more aware, like the world was swimming back into full focus again. When he had first come out of his meditation state, the only thing he had been aware of were his immediate surroundings. Now, he was fully aware again. He almost felt like his senses had been heightened, too, which wouldn't surprise him. He'd heard a lot about the wonders of meditation.

"Ash! Hey, Ash!"

The man turned to see Misty running down the sidewalk toward him and Daisy. Ash immediately ran over to meet her, eager to hear about how things went at the doctor's.

"Did the practice session help, Ash?" she asked.

He nodded. "Even after just one time, I feel like I'm gaining control over myself. When I'm not in a mood, of course."

She grinned. "Which is pretty much never, with you."

"Hey!"

She shrugged. "Just saying."

"I could say the same thing about you! You're always in a mood."

This earned him a swift kick to the stomach.

He coughed a little bit before righting himself again. "So... how did the doctor's go?"

Before Misty could answer, Daisy jogged up to them. "Howdy, Misty! Jeepers, what happened to yer face?"

Ash bit the inside of his cheek as he waited for Misty to make up some cover-up story for what happened. The one detail Ash had left out of his and Daisy's conversation the previous night was that he had hurt Misty while under the influence of his Aura.

"I was playing soccer with a few of my friends, and one of them kicked me in the face by accident."

Daisy cringed. "Ooh, that sounds painful."

She nodded, wincing. "Yeah, it was."

Ash looked down at his shoes.

"Anyways, my appointment with the doctor went fine," she went on. "He said that I'll have to go to a facial trauma expert for a CT scan, since he doesn't have the equipment nor the certification to do that in his office. He referred me to some guy in Celadon City. Dr. Kingston, I think. He gave me his card and told me to call him to schedule an appointment. Apparently they're going to use the CT scan to see how bad the damage to my cheek is."

Ash was starting to get nervous. "What if it's real bad?"

"Then they'll have to do some extensive surgery. Even if it isn't that bad, they still might have to do some surgery to make sure everything heals correctly. If it doesn't, then I'll have some cosmetic issues."

"Cosmetic issues?" Ash echoed. "Like... you can't put makeup on anymore?"

"No, blockhead. It means that side of my face won't ever look quite the same. If the bones don't rearrange themselves properly or whatever when they are healing, then they won't look right when they are fully healed. If the end result of my cheek healing is a severe alteration to my facial structure, as the CT scan will tell the doctor, then they'll have to do surgery to prevent it. But if the end result of the healing process is a small change, then no surgery. I'm hoping for the latter, since surgery will put me behind in the Tournament. If it's bad enough, they might make me drop out."

That made Ash feel great.

An awkward silence followed Misty's words as the trio took in the idea of Misty having to drop out of the Tournament because of needing surgery. If that happened, Ash was sure he'd never forgive himself. He wished he could go back in time and kill himself for doing what he did to his best friend.

After a few moments, Daisy broke the silence. "Well, I need to get goin'. Daddy's expectin' me back at the house to help with lunch. See ya around, Ash. And good luck with your face healin', Misty."

The duo waved goodbye as she jogged off.

Ash opened his mouth to say something about Misty's condition, but Misty spoke before he could. "I'm just as concerned as you are about what's going to happen, but for now we have to stay positive. I'm not going to let my issue ruin your battle with Benjamin."

"If he's even still willing to battle me after I almost killed him," he spat bitterly.

Misty pursed her lips. "You have to believe that he will, Ash. He might not even really remember what happened that day. You knocked him out cold, so he might have lead himself to believe that he saw you in a dream, and that some accident was the result of his trauma instead. Or he might not even remember at all due to a case of... what would they call it? Situational amnesia?"

He didn't respond.

She sighed. "Be Mr. Pessimist all you want, but we're still going. We didn't spend our entire morning catching Pokemon for nothing."

* * *

"Please state your full name and date of birth."

"Ash Norman Ketchum, May 22, 1988."

"Challenger cleared for participation. Please step up onto the battle stand, Mr. Ketchum."

Swallowing down his fear, he did as the computer program told him. He was no longer as nervous about Benjamin as he was about the active battle. All Misty had been willing to tell him was that Benjamin's Pokemon were well-trained, but under-leveled. Ash himself had Pokemon that were both under-leveled and not very well trained... yet. He hoped that his experience as the World's Greatest Pokemon Master would be enough.

On the other side of the battle field, a door swung open. Out of it came Benjamin, dressed in what Ash assumed to be the standard Battle King getup. He was wearing medieval style clothing, a golden crown, and polished dress shoes. Ash narrowed his eyes.

Without a word, Benjamin stepped up onto his own battle stand. He reached into his costume and pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Pidgeotto."

The Bird Pokemon appeared in a flash of light, letting out a cry that brought back memories of Ash's own Pidgeotto, now a wild Pidgeot.

Ash reached for his own selection. He had thought long and hard about what Pokemon he had wanted to start with, and was almost entirely sure that he had made the right decision.

Of course, he still had his doubts.

"Spearow, I choose you!"

His own choice appeared in a flash of light much as Pidgeotto had. Its cry was much more shrill and unattractive, but also more intimidating. It circled a few times before coming to a rest hovering over the battlefield.

"The coin toss has determined that it is the challenger's pick of move," the computer announced.

Ash took a deep breath. This was it. This was the moment that truly started the Tournament.

"Spearow! Let's start it off simple! Peck!"

The Flying-type Pokemon's beak glowed and grew longer and sharper as it dove down toward Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, Protect."

A clear shield formed itself around the Pokemon. Spearow slammed into the force field with all of its might, but to no avail.

Ash gritted his teeth.

"Pidgeotto, Steel Wing."

The Bird Pokemon flew down toward Spearow, wings glowing.

"Spearow, dodge it!"

Ash's Pokemon moved to dodge the attack, but was too slow. Pidgeotto's wings slammed into Spearow, sending it flying backwards into Ash's battle stand.

"Holy shit," he muttered. "Misty was right. His Pokemon are fucking strong."

Spearow struggled to its feet, cawing. Its eyes sparked with anger and determination.

Taking a deep breath, Ash called out his next attack. "Spearow, Aerial Ace!"

_"Speaaaaarrrr- ow!"_

Ash smiled as the attack made contact. He had bought a few TMs from a local dealer to teach to his new Pokemon. He figured that it would take more than his Pokemon's starter moves to win, and he was right.

However, his smile quickly faded as Benjamin called out his next order.

"Roost."

Bright, glowing feathers surrounded Pidgeotto, which it quickly absorbed.

Ash's mouth dropped open in shock. It knew Roost? Shit.

"Spearow, Aerial Ace again!"

"Pidgeotto, Protect."

"Dammit!" he spat.

Spearow cawed angrily, reflecting Ash's emotions.

Ash set his jaw. _Think, Ash, think! Regular moves aren't working, so come up with something new!_

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack."

The Bird Pokemon darted toward Spearow at lightning speed. Ash prayed that it wouldn't be too much for his Pokemon as the attack landed.

Thankfully, Spearow managed to hold on, although it had taken a lot of damage. It shook as it stood up.

Suddenly, Ash had an idea. A small smile curved his lips as he called, "Spearow, fly up near the lights!"

It took more effort than it should have for Spearow to fly up to the ceiling. Ash watched it to make sure that it wasn't too much for it to handle. He could always exchange it for another Flying-type if he needed to, but he also didn't want to recall it if it could still fight.

"Pidgeotto, follow it!"

"Spearow, stay there!" Ash called. The Pokemon obeyed, flapping its wings occasionally to keep itself elevated.

Pidgeotto sped toward Spearow, screaming.

"Pidgeotto, Steel Wing!"

"Wait for it..." Ash murmured. As Pidgetto drew within the desired distance, he called, "Spearow, behind the light!"

Spearow darted behind the light. Pidgeotto instinctively changed its direction. By the time it realized what was going to happen, it was too late.

Pidgeotto slammed into the light with all of its might. The glass covering shattered. Shards flew everywhere. Spearow darted away itself, but its opponent wasn't so lucky. One of the stray shards cut into its wing. It cried out and, unable to keep itself elevated with just one wing, flew down toward the ground below.

"Pidgeotto!" Benjamin cried.

"Spearow, Aerial Ace!"

"Spear!" the Pokemon cried, darting toward its falling opponent. "Speaaaarrrow!"

The opponent's Pokemon cried out in alarm as Spearow slammed into it, sending them both crashing against the ground.

Ash leaned forward, waiting to see if Spearow had made it through the fall.

As the dust cleared, Ash saw that both Pokemon were laying on the ground. He set his jaw. _Come on, Spearow._

Almost as if his Pokemon had read his thoughts, it started to get up. It looked like it was just about to faint. Ash prayed for it to hold on, just a little longer.

A few moments later, Pidgeotto started to get up. It too was shaking, and looked close to fainting as well.

"Pidgeotto, hang in there!" Benjamin called. "Just a few more moments!"

Ash said nothing. He knew that his Spearow knew what was expected of it.

The two Pokemon stared each other down, as if daring each other to faint first.

After what felt like an eternity, they both gave in.

"Pidgeotto and Spearow are unable to battle," the computer voice said.

Both Benjamin and Ash recalled their Pokemon. Despite the disappointing tie, they both carried on with the same passion as before. Ash continued having to come up with alternatives to the regular battling method in order to stand a chance against Benjamin's Pokemon. Benjamin began getting more aggressive with his battling as he realized that he wasn't dealing with an amateur Trainer. The battle raged on for what felt like a lifetime, until finally both sides were down to their last Pokemon. For Ash, his Piplup. For Benjamin, his Grovyle. A bad matchup from Ash's perspective, but he was famous for taking bad matchups and turning them in his favor.

The battle started off with Grovyle coming hard at Piplup with a Leaf Blade. Ash retaliated with a Bubble attack to the face, which blinded Grovyle enough to allow Piplup to dodge. Benjamin ordered for an Aerial Ace next, which hit spot-on. Piplup shot back with a Double Team, an attack it had learned through one of the TMs Ash had bought. However, it was nothing more than a minor setback for Grovyle, who used Bullet Seed to wipe out all of the copies and hit the original.

Seeing that the Grass-type move had severely weakened his Water-type Pokemon, Ash decided to bust out his idea. He called for Piplup to stand directly in front of Ash's battle stand and remain there. As Grovyle came toward Piplup with a Leaf Blade, Ash ordered it to jump. It did as it was told and jumped, landing on Grovyle's back. Ash ordered it to hit Grovyle in the back of the head with Bubble. Grovyle, distracted by both the attack and Piplup's presence, didn't notice that it was heading straight for Ash's battle stand and slammed right into it. Piplup jumped off of Grovyle then, continuing its Bubble attack as ordered.

Once Grovyle had recovered from hitting the battle stand, it turned its attention back to Piplup. Benjamin ordered a Bullet Seed attack, which Piplup countered with Bubble. Both attacks canceled each other out. Grovyle went next for a Leaf Blade, and Piplup for a Peck. Piplup managed to get inside of Grovyle's attack and hit, while Grovyle was unable to do the same thing. It fell to the ground, seemingly defeated. However, Ash knew better than to trust his assumptions.

Sure enough, Grovyle managed to get to its feet. However, that was short-lived as Piplup hit it with one final Bubble attack. The Grovyle fell to its knees, eyes wide, before falling to the ground. The computer voice announced that Grovyle was unable to continue, thus making Ash Ketchum the winner of the battle.

Upon hearing of the victory, Ash immediately jumped down from his battle stand and raced to Piplup, wrapping it in a hug and thanking it. Misty cheered, while Benjamin clapped.

As Ash recalled Piplup to its Poke Ball, Benjamin approached him. "Congratulations, Ash."

He smiled. "Thank you, sir."

The man smiled and extended his hand. Ash shook it.

Afterwards, he reached into his costume and pulled something out. A stamp and an ink pad. "May I see your Victory Card, please?"

Ash nodded and pulled his Victory Card out of his back pocket. He handed it to Benjamin, who stamped the first slot before handing the card back to Ash. Looking at it, Ash saw that the stamp was a star. Smiling, he thanked Benjamin and put the card back in his pocket.

Benjamin cleared his throat. "By the way... I remember what happened yesterday."

Ash froze.

"I know enough about you to know that you are a good man. I know you would never hurt anyone. I recognize that what happened yesterday was because of a strange power you possess. No man would be able to do what you did yesterday without some kind of help from another force. I know you probably think that I'm going to report you, but I am not. I am above being a stool pigeon. I won't say anything, but I will advise you to be more careful about your emotions."

Ash let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

He nodded. "And finally, now that you have defeated me and received your Victory Stamp, I am required by the rules to give you a hint about the location of the nearest Battle Center."

Ash nodded.

"The place where Don sells a lot of goods."

Ash stared at him, totally confused. "That's my hint?"

Benjamin smiled. "Yes, it is."

"But that makes no sense!"

"It will if you think about it. Trust me. Good luck, Ash."

He blinked. "Uh... thanks?"

He chuckled. "You'd better go. You can't let the other competitors get ahead of you! Remember- only the first 16 get into the finals!"

Ash huffed. "I know that. Come on, Misty!" Without bothering to wait, he sprinted toward the doors.

She jumped to her feet. "Ash, wait!" She glanced helplessly at Benjamin, who laughed, before running after her companion.

Benjamin laughed as he watched them. They would both go far, he was sure. Especially Ash. He had a lot going for him. Then again, he wasn't the World's Greatest Pokemon Master for no reason.

Little did he know, however, that he wasn't the only one watching Ash.

* * *

**So let me take a moment to explain where I got Ash's birthday from. The May 22nd comes from Bulbapedia. You can check on Ash Ketchum's page in the Trivia section if you don't believe me on that one. That's canon. The 1988 isn't, however. Let me explain how I got that year. Since the first American episode of Pokemon aired in 1998, with the narrator stating that Ash was 10, that would mean that his birth year was 1988. Of course, we don't know if Ash truly started his journey in 1998, but that is what I am going to assume for this story unless a canonical source tells me otherwise. I know that technically Ash started his journey in Japan in 1996, but I chose 1998 since... I felt like it. So anyways, with Ash being twenty, that would mean this story is taking place in the summer of 2008. I know that Unova and Kalos didn't "exist" back then, but remember that Ash was still ten when he went through Unova, as stated by the narrator in the first episode of Black &amp; White. We can assume that, if his age canonically stayed the same throughout all of Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, the Battle Frontier, and Sinnoh, then it stayed the same through the rest of Unova and Kalos. So, if we are basing our years off of the universe this story takes place in instead of our own, then that would mean all of Ash's journey so far took place in 1998. Unrealistic, I know, but that's how it is. So, in their universe, if it were 2008 and Ash finished his journey when he was ten (in 1998), that would make him twenty and make it so that I could use Unova and Kalos. Glad we cleared that up.**

**Another thing... this is officially my longest chapter yet for this story, with the word count being 7,480 words, including both A/Ns. I originally wanted to put Ash's battle with Benjamin in the next chapter, but decided not to. After all, you guys are such loyal readers that I might as well give you a super long chapter. I'm hoping to continue doing these long chapters as time goes on, as I quite enjoy them, and I think you do, too.**

**Until next time,**

**Anonymous1O1**


	13. OC Submission Form

**So I have decided to accept OCs from you guys. I am only taking five OCs FOR NOW, so be quick! This is not going to be done first-come-first-serve style, but I will be picking the ones I like when I see them. You can submit your forms via PM or review. I will not accept forms from guests, since I cannot reply to them. Only users with accounts may submit a form. You can submit as many forms as you would like, but I will only choose 1-2 of them. If ****I find ones I like, of course. I will announce when all five OCs have been chosen, and at that time I will stop accepting forms until I need them again.**

**Rules:**

**\- No guest forms.**

**\- Fill out the form completely.**

**\- No "secret siblings/uncles/aunts/whatever". If I want to have a "secret family member", I'll make my own OC for it. No known siblings/family members, either. Cousins are fine, but that is IT.**

**\- I have already decided on the pairings for this story. Therefore, no submitting characters that are supposed to be paired with a canon character or an existent OC.**

**\- No Aura Masters or characters with powers.**

* * *

Full Name:

Age:

Personality (please be DETAILED):

Appearance (please be DETAILED):

Pokemon 1 (please include species, moves, and ability):

Pokemon 2 (see Pokemon 1):

Pokemon 3 (see Pokemon 1):

Pokemon 4 (see Pokemon 1):

Pokemon 5 (see Pokemon 1):

Pokemon 6 (see Pokemon 1):

Affiliation (i.e. Team Rocket, protagonists, Pokemon League):

Special Marks (i.e. tattoos, scars):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Thoughts regarding the protagonists:

Thoughts regarding the antagonists:

Participating in the Tournament:

Home Town:

**I reserve the right to implement your character how and when I want. I reserve the right to kill off your character at my discretion. Credit will be given to you in the end A/N of the first chapter they appear in. I reserve the right to pick and choose from the forms as I please, and deny or accept any forms at my discretion.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hello again! I'm not sure if every one of you saw the little update I posted right before this chapter. If you didn't, then I am now accepting OC submissions. The form is on my profile so you can just copy-paste it. I'll take a submission through a review or a PM. Before submitting, please read through the rules posted in the OC Submission Form "chapter" before this one. Any forms that break the rules will be ignored. You can submit as many forms as you want, but I will probably only take 1-2 of them at MAX, as I am only looking for five OCs right now. Don't get burned out if I don't choose your OCs, either. It's not that I hate you or them, it's just that I can only take a certain number. With that aside, I encourage you, please submit! Shoutouts:**

**cake0108 - Glad you did!**

**JordanMax - Lol yes, that was a perfect example of Ash's denseness. I'm sure with enough practice, he'll learn to better control his state of mind when meditating.**

**Aaml mania - Yes, yes he is.**

**Legolas Dragon Ranger - Thank you, friend!**

**Pikamisty - If you remember back in Chapter 2, I introduced an OC named Daisy Thackman. That's who this Daisy is. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Do you think we can reach 60 reviews this chapter? I think we can.**

**A SPECIAL MESSAGE FROM YOURS TRULY**

**Do you really like this story? Do you want to see more frequent updates? Do you wish I'd quit "forgetting" about this?**

**Show me!**

**I recently was asked by someone to enter this story into a fanfiction contest on another website, which is big news for me as an author. However, I can't win without you guys- and that's where the whole "you show me you care" thing comes in.**

**Believe me, I know many of you guys care. I do. But I want to know whether or not this story is truly appreciated by the many others who have favorited and followed. So, if you like this story and want to see it succeed, please vote for it on Inkitt. You can find it here:**

**inkitt . com [slash] stories [slash] 30380 (delete any spaces)**

**The fandom writing contest ends on October 21st. Please vote! It'll put the biggest smile on my face, and I might even throw in a bonus that you won't be expecting (I think).**

**The featured story for this chapter is Reset by Butterbeer8. "Misty falls into Team Rocket's clutches by mistake. Giovanni decides to keep Misty a hostage inside her own mind, brainwashing her to believe that she works for Team Rocket. With his new recruit, Giovanni hopes to achieve his goal of mastering Mega Evolution, but a certain Pokémon trainer refuses to have his friend become a pawn to Team Rocket's schemes." So I'll admit, I haven't yet read this story. But it sounds good, so... it's on here.**

* * *

"Blake, wake up. Blake. Blake. Blake!"

Blake Raymond jerked awake, sunlight washing over his vision. He squeezed his eyes shut again and groaned, rolling over on his side.

Someone grabbed his shoulder and shook it. "Blake, I said wake up."

"Go away, Hilda," he muttered.

"I'm not going away until _you _get up."

"Don't make me play the age card."

"And don't make _me _call Mom. She'd pistol-whip you if she found out you were still in bed at 1:07 in the afternoon."

Blake groaned loudly. "Fine, fine. I'm getting up."

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up on his bed. He blinked several times to adjust to the bright sunlight of his room. He saw his sister, already dressed in a preppy pink and black polka dot dress. Her sparkly shoes glimmered in the light. Combined with the make-up plastering her face and her fancy hair-do, she looked like a discount Barbie doll.

"Why are you so fancy today?" he asked groggily.

She groaned. "Honestly, Blake, do you _ever _pay attention to anything I say? I told you last night that I was going on a date this afternoon, which by the way I am now going to be late for thanks to the likes of _you."_

He snorted. "You didn't have to wake me up. I had my alarm set for 4:00."

She let out a breath through her nose. "You have a meeting today, remember? With President Kimbel?"

Blake thought for a moment before realization dawned on him. "Oh yeah." He snapped his fingers. "I probably should get going, shouldn't I?"

She laughed. "Yeah, you probably should. Now get up!"

"I am up!"

"I meant _stand _up."

"Don't tell me what to do."

She stared at him. "Seriously? You're going to pull that?"

He stared at her innocently. "Pull what?"

She threw her arms up in the air. "Never mind. You know, Blake, it's no longer a wonder to me as to why you don't have a girlfriend or a wife or something. You're such a little baby!" Whipping around, she threw her hair behind her shoulders rich-girl style and walked out.

Blake stuck his tongue out at her as she left.

"What a little snob," he muttered. Standing up, he walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. His hair was disheveled, and his pajama shirt was half-open. He posed in the mirror, admiring his handsome, half-exposed chest.

He chuckled a bit to himself as he thought of what Hilda would say if she could read his thoughts. _"Stop being such an egotistical freak."_

Walking out of the bathroom, Blake dressed himself in a blue "OFFICIAL POKEMON LEAGUE" t-shirt and jeans. He then proceeded to walk downstairs, where he found that his sister had left a box of cereal and a bowl for him on the counter.

He smiled as he got the milk out of the fridge and made himself a bowl of cereal. Hilda thought that he needed a wife, but she was wrong. Why bother with all of that love crap when he could just get his sister to do everything for him?

As Blake munched on his Honey Smacks, he turned on the T.V. on the kitchen counter. The channel that came up was Beauty Corner or, as Blake called it, Vanity Corner. The channel was one of those ones where women tried to make other women feel ugly by applying really expensive make-up and showing off their really expensive clothes, only to make such comments as "You could all be just as pretty as us if you used these products" or "Wear this and every man will fall head over heels in love with you".

To put it shortly, Blake hated it. Hilda, on the other hand, loved it. It was literally the only thing she ever watched. Well, that and The Bachelorette.

Before his brain exploded from an overdose of vanity, Blake changed the channel. He flipped around a bit before coming across a news station that was airing coverage of the Tournament. Blake immediately thought of Ash, who had phoned him the previous night to announce that he had been awarded his first Victory Stamp.

Ironically, a news reporter was currently interviewing someone who had recently won a Victory Stamp from an "undisclosed location". Blake didn't recognize him at all. He had jet black hair, sea green eyes, and was very tall. He looked like a surfer dude who knew he was attractive and spent every waking moment proving it.

"So Matthew, how does it feel to have a Victory Stamp?" the reporter asked.

Matthew puffed out his chest a little when he responded. "Well, as a matter of fact I actually have _four _Victory Stamps. And it feels amazing, by the way."

Blake nearly choked on his cereal. This guy already had _four _Victory Stamps? What the hell?

Even the reporter looked surprised. "Would you mind giving viewers a hint as to where the location of the Battle Center you most recently visited is?"

Matthew ran a hand through his too-perfect hair. "I would, ma'am, but I'm afraid I can't. The Pokemon League is strict about their rules. I'd tell you if I could, since I'm not afraid of anyone catching up to me."

"What an ass," Blake muttered.

"Okay, final question," the reporter said. "Is there any advice you would like to give to any of the competitors out there who are watching?"

He flung his hair to the side. "Of course. Just keep trying."

The reporter blinked, looking a little bewildered. "Okay. Thank you for your time, Matthew, and good luck!"

The footage switched to another interview. Blake went to change the channel, only to stop when he saw that it was Ash's friend Serena who was being interviewed.

"So," the reporter, a man, began. "How are you coming along, Serena?"

The girl swallowed hard. She looked extremely nervous. Blake felt bad for her. Why couldn't the media just leave people like her alone and stick to the people who actually wanted to be interviewed?

"Um," she said. "I think everything's going well."

"How many Victory Stamps do you have?"

"One." Her voice was small.

Blake jumped as a timer on the counter started buzzing. Loudly. Realizing that his sister must have set a timer to remind him once again of his meeting with President Kimbel, Blake turned off the T.V. He wasn't really all that interested in Serena anyway. She was nice and all, but he didn't like the fact that she was interested in Ash romantically. He was a hardcore Ash and Misty supporter. How could he not be? He'd seen how mushy Ash always got whenever she appeared on T.V. or a conversation about her started. And to top it all off, they were now travelling together.

Getting up, Blake rinsed his bowl out in the sink. Going upstairs, he brushed his teeth and combed his hair before applying a _very _thick layer of cologne. Hey, even if he didn't need a wife, he might as well try, right?

Once he was done with that, he went back into his room and into his closet. There, neatly arranged on a shelf, were all of his Pokemon. Each one was marked, too, so he never forgot who was who. After a bit of thinking, he chose his Monferno to accompany him today. Hey, a Trainer should always be prepared. Especially since he was standing in for Ash as the World's Greatest Pokemon Master. Slipping his feet into some shoes, he walked out of the house.

A limousine was parked outside the house. The chauffeur was leaning against the vehicle, staring at his watch. His balding head was shaking slowly as Blake approached.

"Wassup, homey?" Blake greeted him.

The aging man jumped, not having noticed Blake's approach. He searched for something to say, his eyes darting from side to side.

Blake spared him the agony. "Just hop in. You know where to go?"

He nodded. "Yes, sir."

Blake climbed into the back of the limo. The interior was comprised of likely the most comfy seating mankind had ever produced. Premium leather covered squishy, heated seats. T.V.s were hooked up to a DVD player and the thirteen speakers spread throughout the latter half of the vehicle. A mini fridge was situated in the center of the floor, in between the two rows of seats. The seats across from Blake, when a button was pushed, could change themselves into leg rests. Heated leg rests, of course.

As the limo pulled out of the driveway, Blake flipped on the air conditioning and leaned back. Although he was standing in for Ash as the World's Greatest Pokemon Master, he remained in his secondary home in Kanto rather than his primary one on Ash's island. His secondary home was located in a well-to-do gated community about a half hour from the Pokemon League. He had chosen to stay here simply because it was nearly inaccessible to the media. He'd heard horror stories about them from Ash. Stories he'd rather not live out.

As for the meeting today, President Kimbel had called him down for some supposed "monthly meeting". Apparently, every month the World's Greatest Pokemon Master was required to go and brief President Kimbel about how things were coming along, and how recent challengers had been performing. When Blake had asked why such things wer necessary, he had been denied an explanation. The meeting was to take place in President Kimbel's office, directly inside the Pokemon League headquarters.

Blake had nearly fallen asleep by the time the limo pulled up to the gates. The chauffeur quickly came around and opened the door for Blake. The young man quickly stepped out, surveying the area.

He'd never actually been to the Pokemon League headquarters before. Whenever Ash had business to attend to there, he'd left Blake behind. He'd seen depictions of it in art and on T.V., but seeing it in person was a whole other ball game. Lush landscaping was spread all across the premises. Beautiful streams wound through the compound, surrounded on either side by flowers in every color imaginable. Enormous trees, some fruit-bearing, provided the shade that covered nearly all of the immediate area. Benches were situated here and there, and the ground was covered in a perfect stone walkway.

It was every landscaper's dream.

Blake was so enthralled by the sight that he failed to notice an official approaching him. The man waited patiently for several moments before clearing his throat.

He jerked his head to look at him. The man was dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit and hat. The word "ESCORT" was stamped across the breast pocket. He looked rather emotionless for someone who was in charge of greeting guests.

Blake turned to face him. "I'm guessing that either you're my way in or you stole that uniform."

The man didn't laugh. Not a single part of his face moved. It was almost like it was frozen that way. Silently, he gestured toward a grand, low building several hundred yards away.

Blake nodded slowly. "And that's the place I'm meant to go to."

Without warning, the man began a brisk pace toward said building. A bit surprised, Blake followed him. Despite his head telling him to keep his damn mouth shut, he couldn't help but try and strike up a conversation.

"Excellent weather we've been having lately. Not a single cloud in the sky for the past four days. The weather dude said last night that he expects this pattern to continue." A stupid way to start a conversation, but hey, he was desperate. He was the type of guy that couldn't go more than five minutes without talking to someone in his presence.

The man said nothing.

Clearing his throat, Blake turned his attention away from the man. He set his jaw as they entered the building, finding himself oddly disappointed by the sight that greeted him. The interior of the building was no where near as majestic as the outside compound had been. The walls and floor were grey. A long, pale wooden desk sat against a back wall. The fluorescent lights were dim, and looked as if they could use an upgrade.

He could scarcely believe the grand President Kimbel actually lived here.

The man guided him down several corridors, each of the same boring shades of grey. Finally, they exited through a door that led into a lobby of sorts. The lobby was relatively nice, with plush blue carpeting and comfy looking couches. A single flatscreen T.V. was mounted on one wall, and a mini bar was tucked into one corner.

The man motioned for Blake to have a seat on the couch. So, he did.

As Blake waited, he took in more about his surroundings. He was not normally a very observant person, but this time he felt the need to be. After all, how many times did one get the opportunity to stand inside the very building that housed the office of the President?

On two of the four walls were tall, narrow windows. Curtains were draped over them, nearly completely cutting off any outside light. Blake could just barely see the plants growing all around the window- beautiful flowers and vines. Out one window, he could just barely see a glistening pond in the distance.

The sound of a door opening caught his attention. He shifted his position on the couch as President Kimbel stepped inside the lobby.

Rather gracefully for a man of his age and weight, the President walked over and sat on the couch opposite Blake's. He was wearing a white suit and shoes, and his grey hair was combed to perfection. Even his mustache appeared to be combed. His skin shimmered beneath the artificial light in the room.

He looked down at his shoes for several moments. Just when Blake was sure he was going to burst from anticipation, he spoke.

"The reason I have called you here today is not the reason you think."

He blinked. Out of all of the things President Kimbel could have said, that was one he hadn't expected. He could only stare back at his superior, mouth agape in confusion.

Mr. Kimbel chuckled a little. "Allow me to explain. You see, Blake Raymond, I have called you here today because I have a very important topic to discuss with you. I am sure you have heard a report or two in regards to the Viridian City Bombings."

At the mention of the terrible event, Blake's face paled. "Yes, sir," he said.

He nodded. "Quite the terrible event. Many lives lost. Not to mention the attacks that were perpetrated in the hospital the following day."

Blake nodded slowly, wondering where he was going with this.

"As one would expect, the citizens of Kanto - and the world - were very concerned in regards to the attacks. Everyone feared that this was only the start. That more attacks would take place- possibly on their own city or town. To calm their fears, I released a public statement on the television announcing my plan to send out a police team to hunt for those responsible for the attacks. Did you see the special? I believe it aired a few days ago."

Blake raised a hand and scratched the back of his head. "Well, see, the thing is... I don't watch the news."

The President's face went slack in shock. "You don't?"

"No, sir, I don't."

"Why not? Isn't that what most young people do these days? Watch the news?"

"Um, no, sir. Most people these days watch cat videos or take self- pictures with their friends."

The aging man shook his head. "My, my. What is the world coming to?"

Blinking, Blake gestured toward the man. "You were saying? About the police team?"

He looked confused for a moment, before realization dawned on his face. "Ah, yes, yes. The police team. They were dispatched into Viridian mere moments after my public service announcement concluded. I have tasked them with finding out who carried out the attacks and bringing them to justice."

"So... what does this have to do with me?"

"Patience, son. I am getting there. You see, a single police team is not enough to catch these criminals. I did it for the people. I did it to put their minds at rest. With the police team stationed in Viridian, work crews can start the repairs necessary to make the city inhabitable again without having to fear for their lives. However, I am certain that these criminals are far from Viridian by now. Possibly even in another region."

Blake's foot began tapping impatiently. He wished that the President would just get to the point already.

"I have spent the past two days thinking over a plan. After much thinking and many a cup of coffee, I came up with a few ideas. I discussed them with my Adviser's Council, and we agreed on one of them. One I believe is the right one."

"And that is...?"

"To send regular civilians into the field as undercover spies. Task them with finding a way to get into one of the many crime syndicates that plague this world. Once they do that, they will be able to provide us with accurate information regarding the people within said syndicate. With that information, we will be able to more accurately determine which crime syndicate it was that organized those attacks. _If _it was a crime syndicate after all."

"And if it wasn't?"

"That is not important right now. What is important is my getting to the point of why you are here. You see, Blake, I would not just be sharing this information with anybody. I have selected certain people that I believe are trustworthy enough to keep this a secret, but also courageous enough to take up the task."

Blake's face got even paler as he realized what President Kimbel was getting at. "You mean..."

"I want you to go undercover as a spy for the Pokemon League."

A swirl of emotions exploded all at once in Blake's head. Confusion. Joy. Excitement. Fear. He pressed his fingers against his temples and rubbed, trying to ease the headache that was now threatening to split his head in two.

"I know this may be coming as a shock to you. But trust me when I say that you are capable. Very capable."

He looked straight at the older man. "What about me makes me so special? Why am I better suited for the job rather than someone else? I've got no experience with crime or the law or anything. I don't even know the speed limit on my own road!"

The President chuckled a little. "That is exactly why I chose you. Someone who is unfamiliar with crime and the law is, in my opinion, less biased toward it. Less likely to explode and do something stupid. You have not had any run-ins with the law, nor any experience defending it. Thus, you are the perfect candidate for my plan."

None of that made sense to Blake. However, he just nodded for fear of having to listen to more gibberish if he didn't.

"As for the crime syndicate you are being assigned to, it should be an easy one to get into. It's among the more well-known of the crime organizations in this world. Originated in the Kanto region. Lead by a powerhouse Trainer. Responsible for many crimes, both big and small. Can you guess who I am speaking of?"

Blake's nails bit into his palms. "I think so. And I don't like it."

The President gave him a grim smile. "Much as I expected." He stood up. "You will be fine, Blake. You may not know it yet, but you are a strong Trainer. That, combined with your natural sense of justice, will make you into the perfect spy."

"When do I begin?"

"You will be required to attend a briefing on your task tomorrow at 10:00. You and the other candidates will be meeting with myself and the Chief of Police in the Justice Building. Do you know where that is?"

"No, sir."

Once again, President Kimbel looked shocked. Blake felt bad for him, being so out of the times and all.

"You can find the Justice Building in Saffron City. It looks much like this one, except it has an orange trim on the outside. Simply introduce yourself to the guard outside, and he will direct you on what room to go to for the briefing. Do not be late."

Blake nodded. Standing up, he reached out to shake President Kimbel's hand. "Thank you, sir. I'll be there."

He nodded as well, a smile creasing his forehead. "Good boy. You may go now."

As much as Blake wanted to stay and chat a while, he knew better than to argue with the President. So, he took his leave. As he was walking out the door, President Kimbel stopped him.

"Mr. Raymond?"

He turned. "Yes?"

A strange light had found its way into the President's eyes. "Welcome to Team Rocket."

* * *

**Meh... not one of my better chapters. I will be trying to update this as often as possible, but updates will be slow. Although golf season is pretty much over, I'm going to be taking up archery for the first time this year. That will occupy a lot of time. Plus, I am going to be getting a job soon, and will be volunteering occasionally at a local animal shelter. And on top of that, I still have school to attend. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to better deliver next time. I will be updating Ashes of the Past next, followed by Pokemon in the Office. Oh, and don't forget to vote for this story on Inkitt!**

**Until next time,**

**\- Anonymous1O1**


	15. Chapter 13

**I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I've come to realize something. I've felt lately that this story is not flowing as nicely as I would like it to, and I think I've come up with a solution. Rather than viewing each chapter as a continuation of the last, I am going to view each chapter as an episode of its own, with each of the "episodes" simply being in chronological order. Let me clarify that this realization will NOT turn this into a collection of one-shots- it's just a different way of me looking at the story. NOT a change in how it is set up or how it will go. So, without further ado, the shoutouts:**

**Pikamisty - I'm going to try! I hope to go back to updating weekly, but we'll see. There's this thing called homework that likes to get in the way. I'm glad you find my story cool :)**

**JordanMax - As am I!**

**nico2883 - Rudy hasn't been in this story yet, but he will come into play. Probably not until the later part of this story.**

**AgitatedDog9288 - Glad you like it so much! And yes, every fan should know that song. A brilliant piece of 90s history.**

**Thank you to all of the favorites and follows I have gained since I last updated! Maybe we can hit 60 followers this time, for 60 reviews? Hmm...**

**The featured story for this chapter is Of Hoops and Holists by SamKo. "****Steven had left more than just a Pokéball and a letter. ORASverse. Chapter 11: May left for Sky Pillar around 9pm on Latias. She wanted to get there early to ensure that she arrived well before Steven, and thought that maybe by doing so, it'd be a chance to clear her head. That was of course, if Steven did come. Wait, no, he had to show. Right?" This story focuses on May from the games and Steven, which is interesting. I've never tried reading a story focusing on them before, so here's hoping I've found a new pairing to support.**

* * *

"I don't understand," Ash muttered, furrowing his brow. "The place where Don sells a lot of goods. I just don't get it."

Misty, who was sitting at a desk on the other side of the room, rolled her eyes. "Ash, you've been milling over that hint for the past three hours. Aren't you tired _yet?_"

He glared at her. "For your information, Misty, I'm _trying_ to help us."

"And you've made _so_ much progress."

He sniffed. "I have! I just made a major breakthrough about five minutes ago!"

"What?"

"I figured out that this Don person is a successful vendor."

She hit her head on the desk.

He huffed. "What are you even doing, anyway? Looking up that Jeff Slow again?"

She put her hands on her hips. "His name is Jeff _Fast, _Ash Ketchum. And yes, I _am _looking him up again."

"Why? What's so good about some random guy from Blackthorn City?"

"He's from Goldenrod City, and he just so happens to be the single most attractive guy in the entire world." She held up a magazine. "Liepard Beat said so."

"Just because some stupid magazine says a guy is hot doesn't mean he is."

"But he _is! _Have you _seen _his smile?"

"For the record, I like girls. Besides, isn't he like, thirty?"

"Twenty-nine."

"Then he's too old for you."

"Who are you, my mother?"

"No. I don't have boobs."

She threw the magazine in the air. "Okay, then. My _father_."

"I'm just sayin', Mist."

"Yeah, well, can't a girl fantasize for a few minutes?"

"A few minutes? You've been staring at pictures of him for the past hour!"

"And I'm going to _continue _doing so for another one!" With a huff, she flung herself back around and focused her attention on the many pictures of Jeff Fast dotting her computer screen.

Ash groaned and threw himself back against the bed. He _hated _it when Misty got all boy-crazy. She'd be okay for a few days, and then all of a sudden she'd go on this giant binge of searching up Jeff Fast and, at one point, Simon Slewey. She'd stopped that one after he got himself arrested for stealing his neighbor's milk. Ash kept hoping that the same thing would happen with Jeff Fast.

It wasn't like he had anything against Misty liking boys. He wasn't jealous or anything. Not that he knew what jealousy was, of course, but he was pretty sure he wasn't experiencing it. The burn in his chest was just heartburn. He wanted Misty to be happy, but he also didn't want her to turn into a boy-crazy woman like many other single ladies her age were. He'd had enough experience to know that 99% of male celebrities were unfaithful assholes. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Misty got herself caught in an unhealthy relationship with someone like Jeff Fast.

Now, someone like him? That would be perfect. Ash had never let his celebrity status get in the way of his personal life. He'd refused to. He knew better than to let his celebrity status turn him into an arrogant prick. He used his money to benefit himself, of course, but he also used it to help his mother. He'd also donated hundreds of thousands of dollars to various charities over the years. If that didn't make him a non-arrogant prick, he didn't know what did. Misty needed someone who was like Ash. Not Ash himself, of course, but someone _like _Ash. The idea of him and Misty as a couple was weird to him... but also slightly appealing.

Of course, he wasn't about to admit that. Not even in his thoughts.

The hotel phone started ringing. Surprised, Ash reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Clary from down at the desk. I have someone down here who wants to speak with you. A police officer."

Icy-cold dread spread through Ash's whole body. A police officer? What in the hell could they want?

"I'll be right down."

"Yes, sir."

He hung up the phone.

"Ash?" Misty was looking at him again. "Is something wrong? You look awfully pale all of a sudden."

He wiped the back of his hand against his forehead. It came away wet. "I'm fine. I just have to go downstairs for a few minutes. Nothing's wrong." He noticed that he was speaking fast.

Misty narrowed her eyes. She noticed it too. "Alright."

Getting up off the bed, Ash threw on his overcoat and walked out. If he was going to be arrested, he at least wanted to be warm. Despite it being July, the nights were cold. Typical in Kanto. Plus, he'd heard that jail was cold.

His stomach churned as he walked across the hall and down the stairs. He rattled his brain, trying to think of a reason as to why the police were here. Had Benjamin reported the incident from several days ago? He sure as hell hadn't seemed mad about it during Ash's battle with him. He was almost completely confident that the Battle Center King had forgotten about the incident, or at least had forgiven Ash about it. Or was that just a lie? Were the cops really here to arrest him for almost killing a Battle Center King _and_ Misty?

He hoped not.

When he got down to the lobby, he saw that no one was there. The only person present was Clary, who was sitting behind her desk. Her eyes were glued on her computer screen, her brow furrowed. Ash wondered if she too were looking up Jeff Fast.

He scanned the room, looking for signs that the police were here. He didn't even see a police cruiser or motorcycle parked outside. Confused, he walked over to the desk.

"Excuse me, miss," he said. "I got a call a few minutes ago saying that a police officer wanted to speak with me?"

She nodded, not taking her eyes off whatever it was that was so good on her computer. "Yes, that's right."

"Well, where-"

_"Ash Ketchum! Oh my god, it's really him!"_

Ash whirled around, only to be nearly tackled by a stream of teenage girls. He yelped as they swarmed around him, grabbing at his clothes and his hair.

"Hey!" he cried. "Hey, hey! Back off!"

However, it was no use. His voice was immediately drowned out by the screaming of the girls. He looked at Clary helplessly. She just smiled.

Then, it dawned on him. There was no cop here. There never was. These girls had talked Clary into calling him up and telling him that there was, just so they could get him down here to meet him. It was the oldest trick in the book.

And he'd fallen for it.

He felt like an idiot then. An angry idiot. He was pissed at these girls for doing this to him, but he was also pissed at himself for letting it happen. He should have figured it out as soon as he came downstairs and saw that there was no cop present, nor any police vehicle outside. He should have just turned around and left. But no, he didn't. All because he was too paranoid that his Aura powers had been discovered, and that he was being arrested for it.

Those god damned Aura powers. His fucking celebrity status.

_"Enough!" _he screamed, throwing his arms in the air.

The girls immediately stopped and looked at him, eyes wide. None of them had ever seen Ash angry before.

"What the hell do you girls think you're doing here?" he demanded, letting his anger take hold of him. "Do you girls even have any idea what you're doing? It's illegal to impersonate a police officer like that! You could be arrested for- ah!"

He shrieked as one of the girls - a blue-eyed blonde - shoved him against the desk. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she jumped up and kissed him.

Ash tried to push her away, but found that he could not. She had a grip like steel. The other girls - Clary included - oohed and ahhed. Ash continued to struggle against the girl, completely caught off guard. He'd had fans yell sexual things at him as he passed them by. He'd gotten X-rated e-mails. Hell, he'd even once gotten a bra in the mail. But _never _had any of his fans kissed him out of the blue like this. No, scratch that. None of his fans had kissed him before. Period.

As Ash continued to try and get the girl off of him, he heard a scream of fury.

_"Get the hell off of him, you crazy freak!"_

Ash jerked his head to the side, breaking the kiss. His eyes widened in joy and surprise as he saw Misty coming at the group, mallet in hand. The girl screamed in terror as the redhead swung it back, ready to strike.

"Okay, okay!" she cried, scrambling away from the crazed Trainer. "We'll leave! We'll leave!"

"You'd better!" Misty screamed. "Get out and never come back! No one kisses Ash Ketchum without his consent like that!"

The girls ran out faster than a flock of Dodrio. Even Clary fled the scene.

Ash flung his arms around Misty and pulled her to him in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She blushed a bit. He smelled like peppermint. "You're welcome," she said softly.

Ash pulled back, not noticing the slight pinkness of his friend's face. "It was stupid of me to fall for that 'someone is here and wants to speak with you' trick. Believe me, I didn't mean for that to happen." He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I feel like puking, honestly. The idea of kissing is embarrassing enough without having to involve a sixteen year old fan."

She laughed. "Come on, Ash. Let's get out of here before she comes back for Round 2."

"Agreed."

* * *

Ash collapsed on the bed, now in his pajamas. Upon returning to their hotel room, Misty had hopped back on the computer and resumed her search for pictures of Jeff Fast. Ash, on the other hand, had changed into his nightclothes and was now once again trying to figure out the hint.

He had written out the clue on a piece of paper and was studying it intensely. Although good at saving the world and working out battle strategies, solving puzzles was not Ash's forte.

"Don..." he murmured. Don George was the name of a man in the Unova region who owned a lot of Battle Clubs, but he wasn't a vendor. He was pretty sure this Don person _had _to be a vendor, right? Unless, of course, the clue was more abstract than that. He hoped not, for his brain was already smoking.

There were two possible locations where a vendor could make a living selling goods. Either a market, or a department store. There was the department store in Celadon, but that seemed rather obvious. Ash tapped his chin as he tried to think of other famous markets and department stores in Kanto.

"I hope you aren't mad at me for what I almost did earlier."

Ash's head jerked to the side as Misty spoke. He stared at her, surprised. "What?"

"I almost killed one of your fans with my mallet. I hope you aren't mad."

"Why would I be mad? You saved me from suffocating under that kiss!"

"You could get sued. Or arrested." She looked at him. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

He laughed. "Misty, those girls adore me. They wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize my career or my life. Especially not when I could have that girl arrested for harassment, and the rest of them for impersonating a police officer."

She seemed to relax at that. "Are you sure?"

"Misty, I'm being honest. Trust me."

"I do. It's just..."

He jumped over onto the other bed, sliding over so that he was sitting next to her chair. "What?"

She looked at him. "I'm not calling you a liar, but I do know that you're willing to stretch the truth a little if it keeps the people you love safe."

He put a hand on her arm, sending electric shocks up her spine. "I'm not doing that, Misty. Believe me, it's fine. I swear." He looked straight into her eyes. "Do you believe me?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but found that she could not produce any words. She gaped at him for several moments before shutting her mouth, finding herself lost in her friend's eyes.

The ringing of a phone cut through the moment. Ash whirled around, feeling a flash of irritation. He was about to ignore it, only for Misty to tell him that she was fine and that he should get it. Groaning, he climbed over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Mr. Ketchum. This is Luther from down at the desk. I have a phone call on hold for you from someone who says they know you. May I transfer it over?"

_Not again. _"Yeah, right," he laughed. "Go tell this 'person I know' to find some other celebrity to kiss." He hung up the phone.

Misty blinked. "Another impersonator?"

He snorted. "Yeah."

"Are you sure it wasn't real this time? I see this happen all the time in the movies."

"Misty, this isn't a movie. This is real life. And in real life, celebrities are always getting bothered by their fans. Clearly this girl can't think of any other way to get me down there for another kiss."

The red-haired woman looked uncertain. "I hope you're right, Ash. Because if you're wrong, I really don't want to be here for the consequences."

He waved her off. "It's fine, Misty. Don't overreact."

"I'm not overreacting."

"Yeah, you are." Before Misty could object, Ash crawled back over to his own bed and pulled down the covers. "I'm gonna get some sleep. I want to do some training tomorrow morning before we leave. I'm close to getting Rattata to evolve."

She stared at him. "You can never finish an argument, can you?"

He smirked. "I just did." He threw the covers over him and closed his eyes.

Groaning, Misty shut off the computer. Ash could be _so _annoying sometimes. She began to wonder how she ever managed to start liking him in the first place. Grabbing her pajamas, she went into the bathroom.

As she changed, she thought of Ash. He had once stated a while ago that he didn't want to pursue a romantic relationship with her - if he did like her of course, which according to him he did not - simply because it would ruin their friendship. And, personally, Misty found herself agreeing with him. They were such close friends that dating would likely end up making things awkward between them. As much as she wanted it, she would much rather not risk it if it meant keeping Ash as a friend.

Bile rose in her throat as she thought of the other woman competing for Ash's heart. Daisy Thackman.

Ash had never explicitly stated that he wouldn't date her. He'd stated that he didn't like Misty romantically, but never had he said anything about not liking Daisy in that way. Plus, he'd agreed to meet her in secret once _and _take Aura lessons from her. Misty felt panic flutter in her chest as she wondered if they had arranged any additional secret meetings that she was unaware of.

She tried to calm herself down on the notion that Ash had never displayed any signs of being infatuated with Daisy. However, the reverse of that was true. Daisy had made it obvious to Misty that she was developing a crush on the Pokemon Master, as evident by her eagerness to help him and the way she looked at him. The fact that she had already developed feelings for him just showed how strong she was in terms of competition for Ash's heart.

Before Misty could really come to any conclusion as to whether or not anything could happen between Ash and Daisy, there was a knock at the door. Letting her hair down, Misty went outside to see who it was.

Upon opening the door, she saw a man in a white shirt, tan pants, and a brown tweed jacket standing there. He had a very serious expression on his aged face. His grey hair was messy and sticking up every which way.

Misty blinked, confused. "Hello?"

He looked around. "Is Ash here?"

She suddenly felt defensive, recalling what had happened the last time someone had summoned Ash. "Why?"

"I have some grave news to deliver to him."

The seriousness of the man's tone made Misty realize that he was here on official business. This wasn't a prank. Quickly, she went over and shook the man awake.

"Wh-what?" he asked groggily. He sighed in exasperation when he saw Misty. "Mist, I was having a good dream. What is it?"

"You have to get up. There's someone here. He said he has bad news."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell him to go away. I'm not in the mood for another prank." He rolled back over.

She shook him again. "Ash. I'm serious. This isn't a prank. Get up."

The man stepped a little into the room. "It's your mother, Ash."

At that, Ash sat straight up. His eyes were wide with a sudden fear. "What?" he demanded, jumping out of bed. "Tell me!"

The man looked down at him, a sudden sadness overtaking his face.

"There's been an accident. Your mother is in the hospital. It isn't good."

* * *

"Ash, slow down! You're going to get _us _into an accident!"

"My mother's in the hospital, badly hurt, and you're telling me to _slow down!?_" he screamed.

Misty's fingers turned white as she held on to the dash for dear life. "Yes!"

"Well, I won't! They can ticket me, they can throw me in jail, but I'm not slowing down!"

At that moment, they were speeding down the interstate at ninety miles an hour, heading for Celadon General. The man had let them borrow his car for the time being, saying that they needed it to get to the hospital as fast as possible. Apparently, Delia and her fiancee had been vacationing together there when Samuel had been t-boned in an intersection by someone skipping a red light. Samuel had emerged relatively unscathed, but Delia, who had been on the side of the impact, had been launched out of the car. According to the first-responders, she hadn't been wearing a seat belt.

The only thing Ash could focus on was the grayness of the road ahead of them. He was panicking. His mother, according to this man, was in serious condition. That was no surprise, seeing as she had been launched from a car. He hoped to Arceus she'd live long enough for him to reach the hospital and see her.

"Ash." Misty kept trying to get through to him. "If you don't slow down, you're going to get us pulled over. If that happens, it'll even further delay going to see your mom."

He didn't hear her through his haze of worry. His mother couldn't leave before he said goodbye. She just couldn't. She had to hold on. She had to.

He was practically blind with worry by the time he pulled into the parking lot, the tires of the car squealing against the pavement. Even after he parked, Misty continued holding on to the dash for dear life. It wasn't until she heard the slam of a car door that she realized they were parked.

Throwing off her seat belt, she raced after Ash. Together, they ran into emergency, Ash practically throwing himself over the front desk.

"Tell me!" he demanded. "Tell me where Delia Ketchum is."

The woman behind the desk moved to look at her computer. After a moment of scanning, she looked up and said, "Through that door right there. Room 9."

She hadn't even finished her sentence before Ash was running through the door. Misty thanked the woman and ran after him.

By the time she caught up to him, he was already at the room. He was standing completely rigid, his face slack with shock. Misty stopped beside him, drawing in a sharp breath when she saw what he was looking at.

Delia Ketchum was laying completely still in a hospital bed. Her entire head was bandaged, as well as her torso. Her skin was as white as snow, her breathing slow.

"Oh my God," Ash whispered.

Misty grabbed his hand. Samuel, who was crouched beside the bed, looked up at them. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He held Delia's one hand tight in his own two. He didn't need to say anything, for the look on his face gave it all away.

"She's going to die, isn't she?" he whispered?

"We don't know."

Both Ash and Misty whirled around at another man's voice. They found themselves face to face with a doctor. His face was grim.

Ash, letting go of Misty's hand, reached forward and grabbed on to the doctor's coat. "Tell me everything, doctor. I'm her son. I need to know."

He looked Ash straight in the eye. "There is a fifty percent chance that she will die, and a fifty percent chance that she will not."

His body tensed as soon as the doctor mentioned the word "die".

The doctor's gaze slid past Ash and came to a rest on Delia. "There was damage to her torso and head. We have done an MRI scan, and the results are not good. However, we cannot yet be sure the extent to which her brain has been damaged. We currently have her on life support until we can determine whether or not she is capable of surviving without it."

Ash's breath caught in his throat.

"As for her torso, she has suffered from six broken ribs and a fractured pelvis, as well as road burns from the pavement. We have done all we can to treat her injuries, I can assure you."

"I know," Ash murmured, his voice cracking.

The doctor stepped past Ash and Misty. "If you don't mind, I wish to speak with your mother's fiancee in private."

Ash's eyes flashed. "Anything you need to say to him, you can say to me."

"Ash." Misty tugged at his arm. "No."

The doctor turned to look at the Pokemon Master. "I have told you everything you need to know. Now I must discuss what we are to do if she becomes unresponsive."

Ash's knees buckled at that. Misty caught him, gasping under his weight. Grunting, she dragged him out of the room and settled him into a chair nearby.

"Ash," she said softly. "Don't kill her yet."

He looked at her sharply. "Misty. You heard the doctor. He said there's a fifty percent chance she could die."

"He also said that there's a fifty percent chance she could live."

"That's not very reassuring."

"It's better than nothing."

He put his face in his hands and let out a sob. Misty put a hand on his back, unsure of exactly how to comfort him. "Let it go, Ash. It's okay. Let it go."

She sat with him for several minutes as he cried, her heart nearly breaking as a result. If she thought losing him to Daisy was bad, seeing him breaking down like this was worse.

After what could have been ten minutes or ten hours, the doctor came out of the room. Looking down at Ash and Misty, he said, "Samuel informed me that your mother does not wish to be resuscitated, should the need arise."

Ash's head snapped up. "What?" he shrieked. "What do you mean, she doesn't want to be resuscitated? She couldn't have said that!"

"She did. We're doing all we can, Mr. Ketchum. Life support is still an option."

"Life support is no life!" he screamed. He jumped out of his chair. "Being on a fucking food tube and ventilator is no life! She can't talk. She can't see. She can't hear. What's the fucking point if she can't do any of those things anymore!?"

The doctor remained calm. "It will give her body the chance to heal, so that she may fight back against the damage done to her body. Although all of the tests have not come back yet, I can express my belief that she is currently unable to make it without the assistance of life support. If there's a chance that putting her on life support will give her the rest she needs to survive, we want to do that."

"And how long do you wait? Six weeks? Or six years?" Fury laced Ash's tone. Sorrow-driven fury, Misty was sure. "I've heard of people who have been on that god damned thing for decades! You aren't going to do that to my mother! I won't let you!" He lunged at the doctor. Misty jumped forward, holding him back. She struggled against his strength, her feet sliding on the floor. "You can't fucking do that! I'll take her off it myself! You can't make her suffer!"

At that moment, Samuel stepped out of the room. Stoically, he moved to stand beside Ash.

"Ash." He rested a hand on his stepson's shoulder. "Your mother is at peace right now. She doesn't know what's happening. She isn't in any pain."

The young man glared at his soon-to-be stepfather. "How do you know?" he snarled.

Calmly, Samuel Oak looked at Delia. "Just look at her, Ash. Look at her face."

He did. And he saw that he was right.

She was at peace. Her eyes were closed, her face relaxed. She almost looked... happy. The thought of his mother being happy in such a state made his stomach drop.

Tears filling his eyes, he turned back toward Samuel. "Did she... did she really sign a DNR?"

He nodded. "She did. She wanted to do whatever she could to make sure she didn't end up like... your father."

Ash's face darkened as the professor mentioned his father. Misty put an arm around his shoulders, letting him lean into her.

The doctor looked at Samuel. "Do we have your permission to keep your fiancee on life support for as long as we deem beneficial?"

He nodded. "Yes." His voice was hollow.

The doctor nodded and walked away.

At that moment, Samuel stepped forward and wrapped Ash in a hug. Ash tensed, but didn't protest. Misty felt tears prick her eyes.

Together, Ash and Samuel looked toward Delia.

"Does she really even have a chance?" Ash asked softly.

Silence hung in the air for a while before a sorrowful voice broke it.

"I don't know, Ash. I really don't know."

* * *

**Always wear a seat belt, kids.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! I'm back again with another update. Today I realized something while browsing the Pokemon fanfiction database. On February 27th, 2016, the Pokemon fandom will turn twenty. That's mind-blowing. This chapter is dedicated to our beloved fandom, and to all of the people who have kept it alive for two decades. Here's to two more, everyone.**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**JordanMax - Yeah usually the significant other makes those decisions. If they aren't around, the health proxy makes the decision. At least, that's the conclusion I've come to after many times in the hospital with sick and/or dying people. And yeah, I was waiting for someone to comment about that little moment between Ash and Misty ;)**

**Legolas Dragon Ranger - We'll just have to wait and see... Things are gonna be tough for Ash now, that's for sure. He's always been so close to Delia, both in the canon and in this story.**

**Nelly92 - This had me smiling.**

**SpencerDorman - I'm glad I was able to change your opinion! Thank you for sticking with this story despite your initial misgivings. And don't worry, there's plenty of AAML down the road ;)**

**Mach the Cynic - Well, then, let's just pretend he started on a different date :P**

**The featured story for this chapter is Experiment 105 by Legolas Dragon Ranger. "****Team Rocket's been delving into genetic experimentation! This is the story of the unfortunate girl experimented on. Follow her as she wakes up in the laboratory, gets used to her genetic "mutation", and falls in love despite her crazy emotionless self. Will she be a "failure" in Giovanni's eyes or has the Rocket Boss finally had the "perfect", powerful being created?" So I've already featured two of JordanMax's stories. I figured it was time to feature one of LDR's. This is a good story, and it's got an interesting plotline. The main character has been altered so she can't feel emotion unless a certain stimulus presents itself, which is interesting. Take a look at it.**

**This story currently has 65 reviews, 55 favorites, and 69 followers. My goal for this chapter is to get to 70 reviews.**

**The first person to leave a review on this story who has an account with a story on it will have one of their stories featured next chapter.**

* * *

The rain pounded hard against the window, creating a rhythmic pattern of banging and splattering. The city lights shimmered in the murkiness, reflecting off the many puddles on the ground. Cars sped up and down the roadway, sending waves of brownish-blue water crashing against the sidewalk as they slid through those many puddles.

One man in particular sat behind the window, watching it all with an odd fascination. His hands gripped his coffee mug like a vice, refusing to slack off in the slightest. He relished at the warmth sinking in to his skin, wicking off the moisture he had acquired from being outside a mere ten minutes before. The cafe he sat in was quiet, save for the quiet rumbling of melodramatic rock music and the soft talking of the workers behind the counter.

The man waited patiently for his partner, who was scheduled to arrive at any moment. A steaming cup of soup sat untouched before him. Normally, a being of his never-ending appetite would devour it all in several rapid movements. However, today he just wasn't feeling it. His eyes drifted down to the white liquid and the little pieces of garlic swirling around like fish in a pool.

The sound of bells drew his attention away from the frosted amalgamation. A strong-looking woman with long blonde hair strode into the cafe. Her eyes darted around the small enclosure before coming to rest on the only customer present. Her eyes lit with recognition, and she pranced over, not even bothering to stop for coffee.

"Hi, Ash!" she chirped. She flung her hair behind her shoulders with a swing of her head. Pulling out the chair opposite the man, she sat down.

He gave her a nod. "Hey."

Her fingers tapped spastically on the table. "So, what's up? Ya told me this was'a emergency, so I got over here as quickly as possible."

For the first time since his arrival, the man let go of his mug. He stared at the swirling caffeine for several moments, contemplating his response. He had tough news to break, and that was something he wasn't very good at doing.

"Ash?" she pressed. "What is it?"

He looked up at her then. "You heard about that accident three days ago? When a trucker skipped a red light and t-boned that van?"

She nodded. "Ya, I heard about it on my daddy's 'set."

He ran his tongue across his bottom lip, trying to swallow back his feelings. Now was not the time for tears. "That lady that got launched from the car?"

"Mmhmm?"

"That was my mom."

Her mouth hung open in shock, her eyes widening. She gawked at him for several moments before spluttering, "But- but she- she can't... That's not possible!"

He shook his head slowly over a period of several seconds. "It's true. She's still in critical condition at the hospital. She... she's on life support right now. The doctors... they said she can't live without it. At least not right now..." His voice got very quiet at the end of that last line. He laced his fingers together, trying to bite back his tears. He'd spent the past three days mostly in his hotel room, crying and shivering alone in the bathroom. Even though he tried to keep it quiet, he knew that Misty could hear him. So today, he'd taken to crying alone in the park instead. At least no one there cared enough to notice. Most of the people in Celadon City were more concerned about getting from Point A to Point B than worrying over a celebrity. And honestly, that was totally fine with him.

"I'm so sorry, Ash," Daisy whispered. "I can't... I don't even... I can't imagine going through something like that. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

He pursed his lips. "I don't know, Daisy. Can you just help me with my Aura powers some more, maybe? I need to get my mind off of some things. The past three days have had me drowning in my own tears. I need to take a break on the shore, ya know?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I get it. I wanna help ya, Ash. I can do that for ya."

He smiled the tiniest of smiles. "Thank you. Shall we?"

She gestured toward his soup. "What about that?"

He pushed it toward her. "Have it."

She shook her head. "Naw. It's yer's. Ya paid for it."

"No, no. I don't want it any more. I'm not very hungry. Grief and worry can make a person different, ya know?"

She nodded after a few moments. "Yeah, yeah. I'll take it. Thanks, Ash."

They both stood up, Daisy taking the soup bowl in her hands. After they had gotten it transferred to a disposable Styrofoam cup, the pair left the cafe. They traveled down the sidewalk at breakneck pace, trying to get out of the rain as quickly as possible. Daisy kept the cup shoved beneath her jacket, trying desperately to keep the moisture outside from getting inside. The last thing she wanted was watery clam chowder for lunch.

After a lot of running and some slipping and sliding in between, they arrived at their destination. The door chimes rang loud as they pushed the door open, entering the tiny little bookstore. The man behind the counter looked up, studying them closely through his smart-folk glasses. He had but a single tuft of grey hair on his head, and a beard so thick Ash wondered why he didn't just transfer it up top. He held a copy of James Patterson's The Big Bad Wolf in his hands.

"G'afternoon, ya'll," he said in a thick accent. "How's ya'll doin' today?"

Ash gave him a polite nod. "Fine, fine. You?"

He smiled. "Just fine myself. Got a new shipment'a books in'd back if ya like t' take a look."

Daisy nodded. "We might just do that. Thank you."

The two of them headed for the second floor, choosing two seats in the back section reserved for "Old Newspapers &amp; Media Memorabilia". Ash chose the one facing away from the window, not wanting to be tempted by the sight of the fascinating droplets banging away beyond the glass.

"So," Daisy began. "I think the thing to do t'day is to focus on the meditatin' stuff."

He nodded. "Like we did a little while ago."

"Yeah. Now, just close your eyes and try to block everything out. Isolate yourself with your thoughts. Choose one of them to focus on, and cling to it. I will put you into a trance, and things will work out so that you'll end up in a vision about the thing ya're clingin' so tightly to."

He nodded and did as she instructed. He searched his mind for his most desired thought. When he found it, he clung on to it tight, imagining that it was a teddy bear and he was a scared little three-year-old. He focused solely on that thought, becoming so lost in it that he didn't even notice Daisy put her hands over his as she worked her magic.

* * *

There was a quaint little house sitting by itself in a big open field. Trees dotted the landscape, and rolling hills decorated the horizon. A white picket fence surrounded the tiny home, holding within it small gardens and fancy flowers.

Within that house, a little boy sat on the floor playing as his mother watched. She laughed at his antics, her fingers moving fast as she knitted that sweater. Her tiny son, who couldn't have been more than two or three, was scrambling around with a wide assortment of Pokemon toys. He held a Charizard figurine in one hand and a Jigglypuff one in the other, giggling and squealing. He smacked the two toys together repeatedly, their little arms and legs shifting with each blow.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" he shrieked. "Pow, pow! Jigglypuff, use Sing! Oh wait, but Charizard's coming in with an Ember! Pow pow!" He smacked the two toys together as forcefully as he could, making explosion noises as he did. "And Charizard finishes everything with Overheat! Bwoom! Pow!" He dropped the Jigglypuff on the floor, the ball-shaped Pokemon bouncing slightly on the hardwood. "Jigglypuff is unable to battle! Charizard wins! And the crowd goes wild!"

Grabbing his Blastoise toy, he lifted it up to meet the Charizard. "But wait, the Trainer is sending out his Blastoise!"

"Charizard, use Flamethrower! Oh wait, Blastoise is using Hydro Pump! Whoosh! Charizard is down!" The raven-haired boy chucked the toy across the room. It smacked against the front door, falling to the ground with a dull _thud_.

At that moment, that same door opened slightly. The movement stopped as soon as the wood made contact with the tiny orange figure. A shadow fell over it as a big hand scooped it up. The shutting of the door summoned the boy's attention, who looked up to see just what had interrupted his important Pokemon battle.

"Daddy!" he cried, jumping to his feet in that quick way only a three-year-old can manage. On short, stubby legs, he ran over to his father. The big man scooped him up, tossing him into the air once before burying him in a hug. His loud laugh boomed through the house, his grin creasing his forehead.

"There's my boy! How are ya, son?"

"I'm good, Daddy!" the boy cried gaily. "I was just playing Pokemon!"

"Were you now?"

"Yeah! I was playin' just like you do on T.V., Daddy!"

He laughed again. "Is that so? Well, then, you must have seen your old pop battle that Trainer today, am I right?"

"Yes, Daddy, you are! I always watch your battles!"

At that moment, the wife came in. She smiled when she saw her two favorite boys embracing. It warmed her heart to see Mason, who had been so against the idea of having children when they were first married, so happy to be in the presence of his son. For having disliked children so much, he truly was an amazing father. She thought of herself as the luckiest woman in the world to get to be by his side to watch their son grow up.

Mason set his son down so that he was able to greet his wife. Little Ash watched with wide, curious eyes as his mother gave his father a quick peck before taking his briefcase and Poke Ball belt.

"How was work today, honey?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Same as always. Fight him, fight her. The boss did compliment me on my performance, however, which was nice to hear. It isn't every day I get a compliment from the Pokemon Master himself. Joel's such a good man. A brilliant fighter, too."

His wife gave him a sweet smile. "That's nice, honey. I'm glad to hear that. Have you gotten any more insight as to when Joel plans on retiring?"

"Not yet. He's still pretty young, though, and he seems content with the job. I guess it just depends on when he gets tired of the same old routine, day after day. He's talked of what he plans on doing after he retires some day, but I don't think he's planning on pursuing those dreams any time soon."

"What are those dreams?"

"He wants to master more than one type. He says that, while he's perfectly content with being a Ghost-type user, he wants to expand his reach. He thinks that, in order to maintain his status as one of the world's greatest Trainers, he needs to have mastery over many types."

"That makes sense. And you still have your eyes set on that position, once it frees itself up?"

He nodded. "Of course. I've been with the League for fifteen years now. I think I deserve to move up, don't you?"

"Of course, dear." Her gaze slid over to Ash who, having grown bored with his parents' mundane conversation, had returned to playing with his toys. "Ash is already talking of being a Pokemon Master." She chuckled. "Can you believe it? Barely three years old, and he's already got his future all planned out."

"I decided that being a Master was going to be my goal when I was eight."

"Yes, but he's five years younger than that. He should be playing, not deciding his future."

"He is playing."

She poked him. "You know what I mean."

He smirked. "I know. I'm just playing." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm not worried about it, honestly. He'll probably end up changing his mind. Most kids who make decisions like that at such a young age end up changing it in the end. I know that when I was his age, I talked of being a scientist like my father. As soon as I turned eight, that changed and I chose to follow a different path." He shrugged. "And, well, here I am."

"I still worry that he's too far ahead for his age."

Reaching up, he cupped her cheek in his hand. "Stop that. You know he's fine. He's got two loving parents, a great personality, and a bright future ahead of him. It's our job to guide him, but in the end, he must make his own choice. When that happens is his choice, not ours."

She bit her lip. "Why are you so attractive when you're philosophical?"

He grinned. "Because, my lady, that's just the way I roll." Bending down, he captured his wife's lips in a kiss. She leaned into him, this being the first true kiss they had shared in several days. Most of the time, Mason came home late into the night, having been called into the office or onto the field for a late night challenge. His coming home so early had been a pleasant surprise.

"Ew!" Ash's shrill voice rose up out of practically nowhere. His parents, having forgotten that he was there, broke apart. Delia began blushing madly, while Mason gave a hearty laugh.

Ash pointed a fat little finger at them. "PDA! PDA!" he chanted.

Mason was still laughing. "It seems like our son is already on to us." Reaching up, he wiped a tear of laughter from the corner of his eye. "Ah, the joy of having a young'un in the house. Can't get away with anything anymore."

Delia hit his arm lightly. "We shouldn't have been doing that in front of him in the first place."

He shrugged. "He's gonna have to get used to it, 'cause his mamma's super beautiful." He raised his eyebrows. "And his daddy wants to take advantage of that."

She blushed harder. "Mason, stop it! I'm blushing!"

"I can't help myself. I just melt into an ocean of love when I'm around you."

"I'm serious Mason!"

He laughed before bending down and kissing her on the cheek. "I'm gonna go make some coffee, and then we can watch a show together. Sound good?"

"Sure, as long as it isn't one of those stupid horror movies of yours."

"My horror movies aren't stupid!" he called back as he walked away. She watched him disappear into the kitchen, smiling to herself.

* * *

Ash jerked awake, breathing heavily. His whole body tingled, as if it were being invaded by a million bugs. He shivered, suddenly very cold.

Daisy was watching him carefully, her chin sitting in her hand. Her eyes narrowed and un-narrowed as she studied him. Beginning to feel uncomfortable, he asked,

"How'd I do?"

She sat up straight. "You tell me. How do ya feel?"

He blinked, milling over his answer. "Tingly," he said at last. "And cold. Very cold."

"That's good. Those are signs that your body was in a deep state'a relaxation. Your mind was completely unhinged from your body, per say, which put'cha into a state of self-induced sleep paralysis. That's good progress."

He stared at her. "None of that makes any sense, but I don't care as long as I'm doing okay." He stretched, groaning in pleasure as a knot in his back cracked and the muscle relaxed. "I felt really relaxed this time, too. No bad things happened, and the vision was peaceful."

"That's good."

The silence that followed stretched between them for a while. Both people let their gazes travel around the room, analyzing the various books, magazines, and newspapers lining the shelves and walls. The bookkeeper, whoever he was, was most certainly dedicated to the art of bookkeeping.

At last, Daisy broke the silence. "If ya don't mind me askin', Mr. Pokemon Master, what did ya see in yer vision?"

He swallowed hard. "My family," he said rather forcefully. "I was a little boy again, and... my father was still alive."

She blinked. "I didn't know yer father died. I'm sorry."

"It... happened a long time ago." He looked at his lap. "I was three years old in the vision. I was playing with some Pokemon toys, pretending to have a mock battle, when my dad came home. I greeted him, and then my parents discussed my future and how my dream of being the World's Greatest Pokemon Master had already manifested itself. I don't know if those things actually happened, or..."

"Well, Aura Masters tend to have sharper memories than non-users."

He shrugged. Leaning back into the chair, he focused his gaze on the cracked ceiling. "I was born and raised in Pallet Town, as you know. I was the only child my parents ever had, probably because my dad didn't care much for children. He was still a great father, nonetheless." He chuckled. "I honestly think he just didn't want to risk ending up with a daughter. My dad always got weak in the knees when my mom asked him for a favor. I can't imagine him ever being able to say no to his little girl. Things were fine, though, just the three of us. I wouldn't have had it any other way. My mom was a stay-at-home, while my dad worked as a member of Kanto's Elite Four. He was a great Trainer. He had his sights on taking over after Joel, who was the World's Greatest Pokemon Master when I was real young, retired. He deserved to have that position, but... Well, he died when I was just over four years old and that Red kid got the position instead.

"My dad was on a business trip to Kalos to meet with their Elite Four. He and another one of Kanto's Elite Four were killed when their jet crashed somewhere over Hoenn. My mom and I, naturally, were devastated. Being so young, I didn't understand why my dad couldn't come home. Having to deal with a son who didn't understand probably made things ten times worse for my mom. Looking back, that was when her and Professor Oak began growing closer. He started visiting more often, trying to fill the role my father had vacated while trying not to seem like he was replacing Mason Ketchum. He was helpful, but I didn't treat him well. I hated him for a while, since I thought that he was replacing my dad, naturally. It was only when I was about eight or nine that I finally began to warm up to him.

"I miss my dad every day. I'd like to think that he's proud of me. That he's proud of the fact that his son is the World's Greatest Pokemon Master. That he conquered all of his obstacles to get to the top, just like he did. I hope he knows how hard I had to fight to get to where I am, and how proud I am to be his son."

Daisy began to tear up at that last sentence. "I'm sure he's watchin' over ya, Ash. He sounded like a great man."

"He was." Ash's voice was distant, as if he were in a place and time much father away. Daisy relished in the fact that she was there, able to see a vulnerable side of the Pokemon Master few people had ever seen before. She found it hard to believe that, in a period of less than a month, she'd gone from a backwoods nobody to the best Pokemon Trainer's friend. Her fingers slid up and down her thighs, the friction warming them. She had always thought of Ash Ketchum as someone to admire from a distance. Never in a million years would she have ever imagined getting the chance to be so close to him. To see him so open and honest.

For just a fleeting moment, she allowed herself to picture the ultimate. Her and Ash together as a couple rather than friends. Being able to be his girl would fulfill her dreams. Make her feel like the most special girl in the world. He was the perfect gentleman. If she were to become his girlfriend, perhaps even his wife, she'd be the luckiest girl alive. Nothing in the world would make her happier than to be Mrs. Ash Ketchum.

Movement jerked her back to reality. She stood up immediately upon noticing that her friend had done the same. Ash took a deep breath before moving away from the chair, his back now towards her.

"I just hope that there's still some light left for me at the end of the tunnel. That I haven't used it all up yet, you know? I achieved my goal, but somehow I'm still not satisfied. I'm afraid that I'm asking more of life than life can give. Now that I've become an international star, I've come to realize that life in the spotlight isn't all it's cracked up to be. I'm afraid of waking up one day and discovering that I wasted ten years of my life chasing after a dream that my own ignorance blew way out of proportion."

She pursed her lips, unsure of what to say. How was one to comfort a celebrity who had come to regret becoming what they were? She wasn't sure. So, she did the only thing she knew was foolproof.

She moved away.

"I think we've achieved what we needed to today, don't'cha think?" she asked. Her voice was edged with nervousness.

He shrugged. "I suppose so."

She curled her nails into the Styrofoam soup cup. "I'm sorry if this whole thing gotcha in an even worse state of mind, Ash. That wasn't my intention."

"I know, I know. It's fine. Maybe it's better that I got a bit of it out. I needed that vision. I feel sad, but also... peaceful. Like I might actually be able to lay my head down tonight without shedding a tear."

"Well... I'm glad we were able to accomplish that."

"Are you leaving?"

For some reason, the question caught her by surprise. She stuttered over her thoughts for a few moments before answering. "Yeah, I s'pose so. My daddy's expectin' me home soon."

He turned to face her then. She noticed that, although his voice had returned to normal, his eyes were still distant. "I'm sorry to impose my life story on you, Daisy. I didn't mean to burden you."

"Ya didn't burden me, Ash. If ya ever need'ta talk, lemme know. I'm always here."

He smiled at that. A tight smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Thanks, Daisy. That's what I need right now more than anything else."

She nodded. "Any time, Mr. Pokemon Master. You'll get through this. I know ya will, 'cause you're the strongest person I know. Life ain't always beautiful, but it's a beautiful ride."

* * *

**So this is a really slow chapter, but it's really feelsy. I'm happy with how it turned out. I thought that this was a good time in the narrative to insert some of Ash's backstory and do a bit of character development, so here you go. And just in case any of you were still doubtful as to whether or not Daisy actually had a thing for Ash, here you go. By the way, this is Daisy Thackman, my OC, not Daisy, Misty's sister. There was some confusion with that some time ago, so I wanted to make sure that was clear.**

**Oh, and isn't little Ash so cute? I always imagined him being a rough player lol. I really like how Mason Ketchum turned out, too. Overall, I'm just really happy and fangirly with this chapter. Excuse my fluff.**

**Until next time,**

**\- Anonymous1O1**


	17. Chapter 15

**So I've been feeling in a really Kanto Journeys mood lately, so I decided to pitch another update. I know that I usually don't update very frequently, and I'm sorry for that, but know that I am and always will be dedicated to seeing this story to completion, no matter how many months it takes me. Responses to reviews:**

**cake0108 ~ She can't be in every chapter ;)**

**Sapphire2112 ~ Hey hey hey! I missed you a lot! I remember you said at one point that you were gonna make an account. You really should still do that, since that way we could chat over PM. This is most definitely a PS story, but it wouldn't be a story without drama, am I right? I love when things get really dramatic, mainly because it gets readers pumped and keeps people waiting for more. There will be Daisy-Misty interaction down the road, so don't worry.**

**Legolas Dragon Ranger ~ Thank you for your compliments, as always. Yeah, I'm a die-hard PokeShipper as well, but I personally find slow-burn relationships to be more entertaining than "BAM! they're in love" stories. Throw some drama in (coughcoughDaisy) and you get an interesting story that keeps readers interested.**

**JordanMax ~ Thank you! Daisy honestly reminds me of Serena, if Serena was country and could use Aura powers. I absolutely hate AmourShipping and Serena, so if that gives you any clue as to how things are gonna end with Daisy, then there you go. This story is slowburn PokeShipping after all, so there of course has to be drama ;)**

**SpencerDorman ~ Thank you!**

**VikkiAAML ~ For some reason when I read your comment I got a vision of the "ain't nobody got time for that" lady, which in turn made me laugh. So thanks for that, and for leaving a review in general :)**

**Goal for this chapter: 60 favorites.**

**The featured story for this chapter is Diamond by Legolas Dragon Ranger. "****There had always been two sides that Giovanni displayed around others. Most often, he was the monster, the cold-hearted leader of Team Rocket. He was also the Gym Leader. But there was a third side. His real self. None but him, and very rarely Persian had seen it. No. He was wrong. There was one other person who had seen that side of him. There was...her. DiamondShipping." Like I promised last chapter, the first person with at least one story on their account to leave a review would get one of their stories shouted out here. Here you go.**

* * *

"I've got it! I've got it I've got it I've got it!"

Ash Ketchum sprang out of his chair like a jack-in-the-box, waving around a piece of paper covered in scribbles. His face was lit up like a child's on Christmas, his eyes dancing with a light that contrasted sharply against the dank weather outside his hotel window.

Misty lifted her head up groggily, still trying to sleep away the remnants of a late night spent capturing Pokemon. "Wah... What?"

Ash practically shoved the grainy sheet in her face. "I figured out the riddle! You know, the one that hinted at where the next Battle Center was located!" He waved the paper around in her face, nearly slicing it across her eyeball several times.

She groaned, pushing his hand away. "Ash, watch what you're doing with that thing. You're going to poke my eye out." Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and stretched, feeling a tight muscle in her back spring loose. "What's the answer?"

"To what?"

"The riddle, blockhead."

"Oh. Yeah, right." He sat down on the bed, showing her the paper. He pointed toward a little area on the bottom that was boxed in. "So I was gettin' pretty frustrated, right? I'd tried several different methods to crack the riddle. I tried the Internet, Brock, even math. Then I wrote the entire thing out again, and it hit me. It's been staring us in the face this entire time, and we've both been as blind to it as my grandmother."

"Well, what is it? Honestly, Ash, you get the grand prize for stalling."

"Hang on, hang on! I'm gettin' to it. See, I thought about it long and hard over a cup of coffee this morning and then it clicked, like I said. 'The place where Don sells a lot of goods'. What place in the Kanto region has the word 'sell' in it? Only one. I think. Anyways, what place has the word 'sell' in it, along with the word 'don'?" He stared at her eagerly, and she realized that he expected her to answer.

She thought about it for a few moments before the answer clicked for her, too. "Celadon."

"Exactly. Celadon! The very place we're in right now!" He was up in her face now, so close that she could smell his bacon-breath. She pulled back slightly, feeling slightly weirded out by Ash's excitement. She'd been away from him so long that she'd forgotten just how excited he could get over the prospect of a battle- especially a challenging one. She gave a small chuckle, trying not to let her awkwardness show. "That's good," she said quietly. "So we've narrowed it down to one city. But where in the city? It could be anywhere."

Ash scratched the back of his neck with his pencil. "See, that's the problem now. You're completely right when you say that it could be anywhere. When I talked to Brock earlier, he said that he'd tried to get answers out of officials he'd run into, but no one would crack an answer."

"Well, obviously. They're not _supposed_ to tell."

He snorted. "Mist, no one follows rules anymore. That's so last year."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Mr. Goodshow said at the beginning that the Battle Centers would be hard to find, but not impossible. We just have to think creatively. It obviously wouldn't be in the Gym or the Pokemon Center, since that's too obvious."

"Unless that's what they want us to think," Ash argued. "It may very well be in the Gym or the Poke Center; a lot of Trainers would skip over those places for the exact reason you said."

Misty stood up. "Maybe we should just check everywhere. Every shop, every building."

"That's gonna take way too much time, Mist. We have to narrow it down into only a few locations. Celadon's so big that'd it take days to search every place. It might not even be in a building. It could be somewhere really obscure, like the sewers or even as part of a portable shop on the street." He fell back on the bed, throwing his hands over his face. "This is impossible."

"Now, what kind of an attitude is that?" Misty scolded. "You certainly don't sound much like a Pokemon Master now, Mr. Ketchum." She started to move away, making one last jab that she knew would hit home. "I thought Pokemon Masters were supposed to always be prepared."

He immediately jumped up, much as she had expected. "I'm always prepared! A Pokemon Master is always ready to tackle every situa-" He stopped, suddenly turning beet red. "Oh."

She laughed and threw his hat at him. "That's what I thought."

Grabbing a blue t-shirt and jeans for herself, Misty disappeared into the bathroom. She looked more rested than she had in days, she noted, looking at herself in the mirror. The bags under her eyes had all but disappeared, and her eyes themselves were bright and clear. It had been four days since Delia's accident, and it seemed at last that the shell shock she'd received from it was wearing off. As much as she hated to admit it, she was almost beginning to enter a stage of acceptance.

God, how she was making it sound like Delia was dead. She immediately pushed those thoughts out of her mind, refusing to even consider the plausibility of that topic. Delia was not the focus of today. The focus was finding the Celadon Battle Center. She had to remember that.

Once she'd gotten dressed and ran a comb through her hair, she emerged again from the bathroom. Ash was pacing about the room, clearly excited at the idea of possibly finding the location of the next Battle Center. Despite the eager, childlike expression he wore on his face, years of knowing him had provided Misty the ability to see beneath the mask. She saw straightaway how tired he still was; the effect his mother's tragedy truly had on him. She honestly wasn't surprised; Ash had been closer than close to his mother for most of his life. To have to face the idea of losing her was devastating to him.

However, at the very least, the recent breakthrough in the mystery of the next Battle Center had at least provided him some kind of temporary relief. For that, she was eternally grateful. She whistled to get his attention, grabbing her backpack as she did so. He jumped a little, as if he had forgotten she was even there. She let out a little chuckle.

_Once an Ash, always an Ash._

* * *

Together, they braved the storm and ventured onto the streets. The pouring rain had been ceaseless over the past few days; a fact that seemed fitting to Misty due to the current circumstances surrounding the Ketchum family. She only hoped that the fact that they were in a city would keep the worms away.

Unfortunately for her, it wasn't.

She squeaked as her shoe made contact with something squishy. Ash turned, a confused look on his face. "What's up?" he asked.

She lifted her foot, nearly throwing up when half of a worm followed. "Gross, gross, gross!" She shook her foot madly, but to no avail. The sticky substance refused to let go of the sole of her shoe. She scraped it madly against the pavement, desperate now.

It took Ash a few minutes to grasp what was going on, as usual. When he finally did realize what it was that Misty was freaking out so much about, he burst out laughing. "A worm? Really Misty?"

She glared daggers at him. "It's not funny, Ash Ketchum."

He leaned against a building for support, still laughing. He managed to choke out a few words between the laughs. "You - a - worm!"

She showed him her fist, cheeks burning a bright hut of pink. "Shut up!"

He wiped a tear from his eye. "Okay, okay, I'm done. Jesus Mist, it's just a worm!"

"You know I hate bugs!"

"Not all worms are bugs."

She got right up in his face then, waving his fist dangerously close to his face. "Don't you dare get smart with me, Ash Ketchum!"

He gave her a cheeky grin. "You can't 'get smart', Mist. You're either born smart or you're born stupid."

_That _earned him a whack. He fell to his knees, groaning as she stood over him, furious. "Is that so, Ash Ketchum," she snarled. "Well, then, you most certainly fit the latter criteria!" With that said, she stormed off down the sidewalk.

Ash scrambled to his feet. "Hey, wait up!" He jogged after her, determined not to be left behind. "Misty, slow down!"

She kept charging down the concrete pathway, dead set on not looking at him. Despite her strong irritation with the raven-haired boy behind her, she couldn't help but feel a small hint of pleasure at the situation. It reminded her strongly of old times, when all she and Ash did was fight and insult each other. They were mocking, of course, but true-to-heart nonetheless. Those days were among the ones that Misty missed the most. To be back in that kind of a situation now made her happier than it should have. After all, she _was_ mad at him, wasn't she?

Yeah, she was. Most definitely.

After a few blocks, she let him catch up to her. He was out of breath, which amused her. He always looked so strong and fit on T.V., so to see him out of breath before her gave her a flash of amusement that she much enjoyed. She put it in her mind to use that against him at some point.

"Honestly, Misty," he complained. "You always take my comments way too seriously."

She gave him a hard poke. "No, you just don't understand my feelings."

"Bull."

She snorted. "Tell me one time in recent memory that you've understood my feelings the first time."

He threw his arms up in the air. "I don't know! Why does it matter!?"

"Because it just goes to show that you're blind to others' feelings. You're dense, Ash, and that's that."

"I am not!"

She sighed, letting said sigh end in a snicker. "Ash, if you weren't dense, you would have seen through to my thoughts a long time ago."

"Being dense doesn't equal being confused."

She gave him a weird look. "What?"

He ran a hand through his soppy hair. "I don't know. Females confuse me. They yes when they really mean no, and they tell you to stay when they want you to go."

"Ash, you're making this too complicated."

"I'm only being honest."

"See, this is what I mean when I say you're dense. A regular man would be able to tell what a girl wanted and meant. You, on the other hand, can't. Why? Because you're dense. That's why."

"You're hopeless."

"Yeah, I really don't have any hope when it comes to you."

He picked up his walking speed. "I'm done with you."

She laughed. "Yeah, yeah, Ash. I figured."

He stopped then, whirling around. "What's that supposed to mean?"

With a hand on his chest, she pushed him away. "Oh, nothing."

He charged after her. "Misty, tell me what you mean!"

She ignored him, a smile stretching her face and creasing her forehead. God, he was _so_ dense sometimes. No wonder he'd never had a serious girlfriend. He was too dense to know when a girl liked him enough for her to accept any kind of "going steady" proposal he could make. He was, honest to God, the most hopeless man she'd ever met.

They walked along in silence for what could have been ten minutes or an hour. The rain continued to endlessly pound at the city, washing away anything and everything. Rays of orange street light swirled into rainbows as they struck the puddles that had formed along the curb. Everyone who dared to be out walking stayed close to the buildings, wary of getting splashed by passing cars.

The pair eventually stumbled across the city cemetery, deserted except for a lone man in his thirties beside a large tombstone. For whatever reason, Ash chose to deviate from the path here. Confused, Misty followed. She quickly caught up to him, stopping his movements by tugging on his shirt sleeve.

He looked at her, suddenly quite annoyed. "What?" he asked sharply.

"Why are you going into a cemetery?"

He jerked his shirt sleeve free from her grasp. "A hunch," was the only answer he gave. A still-befuddled Misty followed as he ventured deeper into the creepy charnel.

She hung back a little as her friend approached the man, who was wearing a rather suspicious trench coat and sunglasses. Narrowing her eyes, Misty placed one hand on her Starmie's Poke Ball. This man looked more like a criminal than anyone of interest. But alas, she let Ash do his work, ready to defend him if the need arose.

Ash was practically standing on top of the man before he took notice. He slowly looked up, his eyes flashing beneath his shades. Raising a gloved hand, he shifted them ever so slightly, sliding them a bit up his nose. He gave a small smile, one that sent chills running up Misty's spine.

"Hello," he said. His voice was hollow but strong, an odd feature that Misty found somewhat disturbing.

She saw Ash swallow hard. "Hi," he greeted simply. He extended his hand. "Ash Ketchum."

The man waved his gesture off. "Is there any reason you're bothering me, Mr. Ketchum? I'm quite busy."

The other man hesitated. "I, uh..."

Misty tightened her grip on Starmie's Poke Ball, fearing the worst was about to happen.

At that moment, the man made a quick movement. His trench coat shifted as he brought his arm out from underneath it. In his hand... was that a _Master Ball?_

"I'll have you know that I don't take kindly to people interrupting my grieving, especially when they don't have a reason." His voice was tight now. And not just any kind of tight- that kind of tight that told her that he was very angry. She unclipped Starmie's Poke Ball, ready to jump to her friend's defense. She wasn't sure what exactly her Starmie would be able to do against a Pokemon strong enough to warrant a Master Ball, but at the very least it could give them enough time to get away.

_Jesus, Ash, why did you have to go and bother him? Now you've got us in a world of trouble!_

Ash had his hands up now. "I-I didn't mean to. See, I'm just looking for-"

"No excuses!" the man snarled. "Don't you know better than to interrupt someone who's grieving?" He pointed a pale finger at the ground below his feet. "My mother's buried down there! Do you know how old she was? Forty-two! Forty-two when the cancer took her from me. And now you're going to come and ruin my first chance to be with her in six months! What kind of a man are you?"

Misty spoke up then. "It was just an accident! Ash didn't mean to interrupt you! If it's that important to you, just let us leave and then you can get back to your mourning!"

The man faced her then. His face went slack with shock, as if he hadn't realized there was a third person involved in all of it. He slowly lowered the hand that held the Master Ball, his expression unchanging. Misty slowly began to feel uncomfortable.

Ash then called his attention back to him. "Hey, mister, do you mind? I'm trying to end a conflict here, not spend an afternoon watching some guy stare at my friend."

He jerked his head toward the Pokemon Master. "Are you looking for a fight, kid?" He raised his Master Ball again.

"I'm looking to end this. I'm looking for the Battle Center here in Celadon City, and I thought you might be able to tell me where it is. It was a mixup. Just let us go."

He spat on the ground. "As if I'd give two shits about any Battle Center."

"That's what I just said! It's all a big misunderstanding! Just let us go in peace."

He set his jaw. "You come stamping on my mother's grave, and you just expect me to let you go?"

"Yeah."

Misty wanted to face-palm at Ash's deadbeat answer. _Way to quell the situation, genius._

"Do you think you're some kind of smart guy?" the man hissed. "Talkin' to me like that?"

Ash let out a sharp, angry growl. "And just who do you think _you_ are, talking to _me_ like that?"

The man paused then. He let his jaw muscles go slack, which in turn planted an all-too calm expression on his face. He was back to looking like the mysterious man they had first seen, mourning over his dead mother's grave.

There was another quick flash of movement as his arm disappeared back under his trench coat. He lowered his head, his wide-rimmed hat casting a shadow over his face. Misty felt that familiar chill run up her spine again, for reasons unexplained. The silence hung in the air like a cloud.

Then, a movement. The man's arm appeared again, this time more slowly. Misty watched his trench coat shift around, oddly fascinated by it. She found her eyes shifting to his now-visible hand, absent now of any kind of Ball. She kept his eyes glued to his leathered hand as he raised it up to his face, his thin fingers skimming the rim of his hat.

He whipped off his hat suddenly, revealing a head of red curls. Said curls were immediately flattened by the rain, making what was once likely a good haircut look like a tangled mess. However, the man didn't seem to care. He placed the hat over his heart, a gesture Misty found odd. She watched with a pounding curiosity as his right hand emerged from his trench coat, moving up to his glasses.

He left his hand on the black plastic for several moments before he shifted them. His eyes flashed once behind the shaded lenses before being fully exposed. They were blue- a stunningly beautiful blue. They seemed to be filled with an endless knowledge, one that expressed an ability to see straight into and understand the soul. His eyes flickered from Misty to Ash and back again, seemingly studying them.

"Allow me to introduce myself." His voice was slick, drawing out and savoring every syllable. "My name is Jace Highland, and I am the King of Celadon City."

Misty's heart stopped.

* * *

**For those of you who don't remember, Misty had a boyfriend at one point who's name was Jace. He was brought up in Chapter 2. So remember how I kept mentioning drama earlier? Well, that should have been a warning... Now there's more drama. / laughs evilly I just can't stop, can I!?**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, especially the part where Ash and Misty were bickering over the worm. I've always thought that their bickering and mocking of each other was part of what made their relationship feel so real. More so than AmourShipping, at least. *grumbles***

**By the way, question for you all. What do you like more- this kind of a story, where things are kept relatively light-hearted most of the time, or something like Ashes of the Past, where everything is really dark and depressing? I'm rather curious.**

**Until next time,**

**Anonymous1O1**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! So sorry for the delay- been busy preparing for finals. Just in case you aren't aware, you can find up-to-date information about this story on my profile. It's good for helping you to keep track of what's happening. Also, I just realized that this story is a year old now. Wow. Shoutouts for this chapter:**

**cake0108 - Yep! :)**

**Legolas Dragon Ranger - Haha I can agree- I'm impatient when reading about slow-burn relationships, too. Although, it just means the ultimate goal is so much more satisfying to achieve, at least in my eyes.**

**Guest - Keep reading, it eventually comes to change a bit ;)**

**JordanMax - Same here. And yeah, maybe Jace will spark some jealousy out of ol' Ashy-boy.**

**The featured story for this chapter is Abnormality by InfernusGaster. "A single change often causes massive changes. Instead of a receiving a Pikachu from Professor Oak, Ash instead gained a partnership with the virtual Pokemon; Porygon. Watch his abnormal ascent to stardom." It's long, yeah, but it's worth it.**

**This story currently has 75 reviews, 64 favorites, and 76 followers.**

* * *

"Jace," Ash spat. His upper lip twitched as he looked at the other man.

"Yes," he said smoothly. "That's my name. Don't wear it out." He gave a soft chuckle before switching his weight to his other foot. His gaze slid toward Misty, who was still in a state of shock. "So I assume that the lot of you are interested in challenging me, now that you know of my identity?"

Misty moved to speak, but Ash cut her off. "You're damn right I'm gonna challenge you. And I'm gonna win."

He laughed, which only served to anger the Pokemon Master even further. "Big words for someone who's only got one Victory Stamp."

"What was that!?"

"Are you hard of hearing? You know, Mr. Ketchum, you'd best start hurrying up if you want to make it to the Hall of Legends on time. Every other person I've fought this week has already acquired three or more Victory Stamps. And yet here you are, in possession of just one."

"Just because they've got more Stamps than me doesn't mean they're gonna make it!" Ash snarled. "They'll get tripped up, and then I'll overtake them! You'll see!"

"Hmpf. At least you've got spirit." Reaching into his trench coat once more, the tall man pulled out a Poke Ball. "Enough talk. Are you ready for your battle?"

"I was born ready!"

As Misty watched the two men go at it, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. She had been in a situation exactly like this one, just at a different time and a different place. However, she just couldn't put her finger on when exactly it happened...

Jace and Ash moved off to a bare strip of land at the front of the cemetery. Misty took her place on a park bench, watching closely. She still couldn't believe that he was here, after all this time. Out of all of the people on the entire planet, why did the Pokemon League have to pick Jace to be a King?

"Spearow, I choose you!"

In a flash of light, the bird Pokemon appeared with a shriek. It soared high into the air before pausing, its wings flapping madly. It definitely looked confident, probably due to the fact that it had spent an entire night helping Ash and Misty garner up a collection of Pokemon.

Her eyes shifted to Jace as he chuckled. With a snap of his wrist, he sent his own Ball flying forward. "Raichu, front and center."

The Mouse Pokemon appeared in a vortex of light and thunder. It landed on its tail, bouncing gracefully into a regular standing position. Its cheeks sparked with pent-up electricity.

Ash set his jaw. Being a Flying-type, Spearow was at a huge disadvantage against Raichu. But then again, he'd always promoted the idea that type differences didn't mean a thing. The disadvantage his Spearow had was just that. A disadvantage. Not something that guaranteed his loss.

"I'm countin' on you, Spearow!" he called. "Dive down and use Peck!"

Nothing about Jace's demeanor changed. He remained calm, as if he already knew how the battle would turn out. "Raichu, Thunderbolt."

_"Raiiiii-chuuu!"_

A storm of electricity erupted from the yellow-and-white Pokemon's body. One bolt in particular struck Spearow dead-on, sending it crashing to the ground. As the dust cleared, the weakened Pokemon struggled to its feet.

"Spearow!" Ash called. "Are you all right?"

"Spear," the Pokemon assured Ash. It gave a small nod of its head before turning back toward its opponent.

Ash's fist shot forward in that way it did whenever he was determined. "Alright! Spearow, stay strong and keep your head in the game! We've got this!"

"Heh," Jace chuckled. "Confidence is a game killer. Raichu, Volt Tackle!"

The Electric Pokemon charged forward with a roar of its name, its body becoming surrounded by an aura of lightning energy. Its speed increased exponentially as it approached the other Pokemon on the field.

"Wait for it..." Ash murmured. "Now, Spearow! Dodge with Aerial Ace!"

It took longer than normal for the Pokemon to get going, but it finally did. With a cry, Spearow shot upward, just out of range of Raichu's Volt Tackle. The large Pokemon skidded to a halt, letting out a huff of frustration.

Ash made a face at the other Trainer. "That's the oldest trick in the book, Jace! Can't believe you fell for it."

He smirked. "Not so fast, Mr. Pokemon Expert. Raichu, spin and use Thunderbolt!"

With a great grunt of effort, Raichu sprang up into the air. It jerked its body to the side, allowing it to spin. At the same time, it used Thunderbolt, creating a dazzling lights show that Misty couldn't help but be impressed with.

Ash gritted his teeth as the edges of the bolts hit Spearow, again and again. It let out small, pitiful cries as it was struck, over and over again. The last hit was particularly rough, and sent it hurtling toward the earth once more.

"Spearow!" Ash cried. "Spearow, you've gotta come back! Spearow!"

But alas, it was all over for the poor Pokemon. With one last groan, it hit the ground with a sickening _thud. _As the dust cleared once more, it was seen that the Pokemon had swirls in its eyes.

Ash hung his head in silence for one moment before pulling out Spearow's Poke Ball. "Well done, Spearow. Return and take a good rest."

"Now what, Ash?" Jace sneered. "What other tricks does the great Pokemon Master have up his sleeve?"

"Plenty more!" he snarled. "Jigglypuff, I choose _you!_"

The pink Pokemon appeared in a flash. Without wasting a millisecond, he shouted his first command. "Jigglypuff, Sing!"

The Pokemon opened its mouth, releasing a stream of tangible notes Raichu's way. Jace smirked, jerking a finger toward Raichu. "Thunderbolt them away!"

The Electric Pokemon screamed its name as it released a flurry of electric bolts, shattering the Sing attack and striking Jigglypuff hard. The tiny Pokemon cried out as it was enveloped in the subsequent storm.

"Hang in there, Jigglypuff!" Ash called. Once the attack had ended, he called his next command. "Pound attack!"

The Balloon Pokemon sprang forward, thrusting its tiny fist forward. The appendage began glowing white as it cried out with determination.

"Raichu, Iron Tail!"

The opposing Pokemon raced forward, its tail glowing bright. The two Pokemon picked up speed, both sprinting madly toward one another. With great roars of determination, they slammed into one another, sending up a great cloud of dust as a result of the outward explosion of energy.

Ash gritted his teeth, praying that Jigglypuff would be able to withstand the attack. It was still one of his newest Pokemon, and thus not yet trained up very much. He just needed to get Raichu down for one second, and then he could get it with Sing. That's all he needed.

The dust cleared, revealing that both Pokemon were still standing. Jigglypuff teetered on its feet, while Raichu was completely out of breath. Both Pokemon were covered in dust and scratches, but their eyes still burned brighter than the hottest flame.

Jace was the first to act. "Raichu, Volt Tackle! Finish this thing!"

As Raichu raced for Jigglypuff, Ash took action. "Dodge, Jigglypuff!"

The Pokemon did as it was told, using its balloon-like stature to bounce high in the air. Raichu shot right through the spot where it had just been; its speed made it so that it couldn't stop right away.

"Jigglypuff, use Pound on the ground, and hurry up before Raichu recovers!"

As Jigglypuff struck the ground, sending up another dust cloud, Misty felt a pang of confusion. _What's he doing? _she wondered. _Is he trying to create a diversion?_

That was exactly what he was trying to do. A split second later, Jigglypuff appeared behind Raichu. The Pokemon barely had time to turn around before Jigglypuff used Sing right on it, sending it into a deep trance. For the first time that day, a flicker of doubt crossed over Jace's face.

"All right!" Ash cried. "Now, finish it with Pound! Do it!"

_"Jiiii-ggg-lyyy PUFF!" _Jigglypuff slammed its fist against Raichu as hard as it could. The impact was so hard that it actually sent Raichu's body tumbling to the side. The Pokemon showed no sign of pain as it slammed into a park bench, nearly tipping it over. Misty would have felt bad for the thing, if of course it hadn't looked so peaceful, sleeping there as it flew.

Jace's face began to turn red as he saw that Raichu was knocked out. As Ash let out a triumphant cheer, he returned the now-useless Pokemon to its Ball. Reaching into his trench coat, he pulled out the second Pokemon.

"Alright, Jace," he murmured. "Let's not get cocky now. Jigglypuff's weaker now that it's dealt with Raichu. This'll be easy." With a cry, he sent out his next Pokemon- a male Pyroar.

And so the battle continued. The two sides exchanged moves back and forth, exchanging fire so fast that it made Misty's eyes hurt. As she watched the two of them fight, she was able to recall what it was in the first place that made them so appealing to her. Despite their obvious rivalry, they both shared one thing- a determination so great it was unlike any other. That alone was enough to earn them Misty's approval. She felt her heart swell with affection for them both as the round ended, leaving Pyroar asleep and Jigglypuff teetering on the edge of fainting.

The next matchup ended quickly, with a single Flamethrower from Jace's Infernape being enough to send Jigglypuff back to its Poke Ball. Ash chose Rattata next, sending it off with a Tackle attack that Infernape quickly dodged. The two speedy Pokemon quickly became entangled in a battle of agility, which ended with Rattata falling to Infernape's Close Combat.

On and on the battle went, until at last Ash was down to his last Pokemon. Misty could feel her heart pounding hard against her rib cage, threatening to tear itself right out of her chest. Her hands gripped her knees as she waited to see what would happen. The type matchup was in Piplup's favor, so Misty hoped that this would be an easy victory for Ash. That would leave Jace with just one Pokemon, and she had a feeling she knew who that was.

Ash started by calling for Double Team. Many copies of Piplup appeared around the battle-torn grassy area, surrounding Golem on all sides. Before the rocky Pokemon could react, Piplup used Bubble. Hundreds of bubbles slammed into Golem at once. It recoiled against the pain, but didn't seem to take much damage. As soon as the bubbles were gone, Jace called for a move. "Earthquake!"

Golem struck its fist against the ground, sending chunks flying every which way. The ground shook beneath Misty's feet, rattling her head and making her teeth chatter. She held on to the bench for stability as the attack struck Piplup, causing reduced but still significant damage to the Water-type.

"Peck, Piplup!"

Piplup's beak extended and glowed a bright white as it charged Golem. Jace ordered another Earthquake attack in retaliation, to which Ash ordered Piplup to jump and dodge. The feisty young Pokemon sprang up, its Peck attack still in-motion. With lightning speed enhanced by the momentum of falling downward, Piplup slammed into a surprised Golem's face.

"Man, Jace," Ash taunted. "They must not be training the Kings very well if they're able to make such stupid mistakes."

"Cockiness kills the Trainer," Jace snarled. "Golem, Dig!"

With a roar, the large Pokemon burrowed its way under ground. Piplup looked around frantically, trying to locate the Pokemon. But it was fruitless, as within moments Golem appeared, right beneath the tiny Sinnoh Pokemon. Piplup flew up into the air with a cry, spinning madly.

"Piplup!" Ash cried. "Reorient yourself! Piplup!"

Piplup was just a speck in the sky by the time it was done soaring. As it catapulted back down towards the cracked earth, it began flapping its wings madly in a hopeless attempt to fly.

"Use Bubble!" Ash called. Fortunately, the Pokemon had enough sense in it to respond. It shot a flurry of bubbles from its beak, which struck into Golem's hard exterior. It braced itself against the attack, however, and thus suffered minimal damage. As soon as the attack was through, it countered with Brick Break. Piplup slammed into the ground, sending a shot of pure terror through Ash. It had to be okay. It just had to be.

The dust cleared, revealing a powerful Golem standing menacingly over a shaking Piplup. The Pokemon was beaten and battered, looking weaker than it ever had before. It tried to get up, only to stumble and fall flat on its stomach.

"Come on, Piplup!" Ash called desperately. "Get up! You can do it! I believe in you!"

Misty joined in, too. "Come on, Piplup! You can do it!"

The Pokemon tried to get up, but fell once more. Just when it looked as if all was finished, a white glow overtook the Pokemon's entire body. Ash's eyes practically popped out of his head as his starter began to change form, gradually growing bigger and bigger.

_"Prin," _it said once the process was over. Rearing its large fins back, it threw its head back. A large, swirling mass of water appeared over its beak, growing larger and larger by the second.

"I can't believe it," Ash whispered. "You evolved and learned Whirlpool." A broad grin spread across his face, making him look just like the ten year old kid Misty had known so well. "All right!"

With a cry, Prinplup shot the torrent of water toward Golem. Jace watched, open-mouthed, as the attack slammed into Golem, full-force. The Pokemon let out a sharp cry as it was thrown backward. It teetered slightly before falling, swirls in its eyes.

Ash's eyes lit up with joy. "Yes!" he cried. "Prinplup, we did it!" He pumped his fist in the air, barely able to contain himself. Prinplup shared his joy, letting out a triumphant cry.

Jace returned Golem to its Poke Ball. "I must admit, that was a surprise. Then again, no one can predict a Piplup's evolution. Not even you." There was a hint of mockery in his voice as he said that. "But what is done is done. Now, I know you won't be able to win this next match-up, simply because I'm dedicating it to the girl that has yet to return the heart she stole." His gaze slid over to Misty, sparkling. "Mist, I choose you!"

Misty let out a gasp as the Golduck appeared. Long ago, when Jace and her had still been a thing, he had caught a Psyduck just for her. When he found out that she already had one, he chose to keep it himself, nicknaming it "Mist" in honor of her. It was the sweetest thing a guy had ever done for her; it still made her heart quicken to this day.

Ash gave a tight laugh. "Heh, well, we'll see. Just 'cause you think it's your lucky Pokemon doesn't mean that it is! Prinplup, Double Team!"

Once again, many copies of the Pokemon appeared on the battlefield. However, Jace was ready this time. "Mist, use Psychic to find the real Prinplup!"

Ash let out a small gasp as Mist did as it was told. The real Prinplup was lifted high into the air, its copies disappearing as it lost focus. With a grunt, Mist slammed Prinplup against the ground. It let out a sharp groan.

"Shit," Ash hissed. "Wasn't expecting that. Prinplup, jump in the air and use Whirlpool!"

As Prinplup flung the cyclone at Mist, Jace had it use Psychic once again- this time to throw the Whirlpool back at Prinplup. The torrent slammed into the newly-evolved Pokemon, sending it flying. Ash gritted his teeth. _Come on, Ash, think..._

Suddenly, it hit him. "Prinplup, strike the ground with your fist as hard as you can!"

Crying out, Prinplup smacked the ground. A flurry of dust spread all around, drastically reducing the visibility on the battlefield. Before Mist could do anything, Prinplup appeared, charging toward it with a Peck attack. The beak made contact, sending the Golduck tumbling backwards.

"Great job, Prinplup!" Ash called. "Now, use Whirlpool!"

Jace tried to have Mist counter with Psychic, but it wasn't fast enough. The blue duck became engulfed in the Whirlpool attack, being spun around several times before hitting the ground with a _thud._

When the dust cleared, Ash - and Misty - were overjoyed to see that Mist was through. Ash Ketchum was the victor.

Ash immediately charged the field, throwing his arms around Prinplup in a hug. "Prinplup, we did it!" he cried. "We did it we did it we did it!"

Trying to hold back his anger for the sake of professionalism, Jace recalled Mist and approached Ash. He pulled a rubber stamp out of his trench coat, asking to see Ash's Victory Card. With reluctance, he stamped the second slot before handing it back to Ash. "Congratulations," he muttered. "And, of course, I'm responsible for providing you with your next hint. Here it is, so listen up, ding-a-long. The place where the moon touches the earth."

Ash nodded, recalling Prinplup to its Poke Ball. "Right, thanks. That was a good battle, you know. I almost-"

He stopped as Jace pushed past him. Ash's eyes followed him as he sauntered over to where Misty was standing, just about ready to rush over to Ash. Ash stiffened as he reached out for her, feeling fire shoot up his spine.

He touched her face, wiping away a bit of mud that was stuck there. She felt her cheeks grow warm at his touch; his hands were just as soft as she remembered.

"I assume you'll be my next challenger?" he said softly.

Swallowing hard, she nodded. "I guess so."

He smiled a sweet smile; one that almost made her forget about everything he did to her almost three years prior. "I'm glad. You know, Misty, it's been a while since we battled. We used to battle all the time. Do you remember that?"

"Yes," she murmured. "I do. They used to be a lot of fun."

"We used to be a lot of fun. I miss it."

She opened her mouth to reply, but Ash cut her off. "Hey! Hey, I'm still here, ya know!"

His voice brought Misty back to reality. She pulled away from a disappointed Jace, turning to look at Ash. The Pokemon Master looked thoroughly annoyed; his face was redder than the top of a Poke Ball.

She cleared her throat. "Sorry, Ash. I got a bit... distracted."

"I can see that." He marched up to Jace, his eyes glowing like hot coals. "What kind of man do you think you are, Mr. Battle King? You broke up with her; that means you don't have the right to put your hands all over her any more!"

He smirked. "Who are you, now? Her father? If I want to touch her face, I'll do it." Bending down, he kissed her cheek. "If I want to kiss her cheek, I'll do that. Unless you two are dating, in which I'll kindly take my leave. But seeing as I don't see the two of you kissing each other, I'm completely free to do whatever I want, hm?"

Ash let out an angry snarl, whereas Misty just stared and blushed.

He chuckled. "Better be careful, Ash. You're becoming rather animalistic." Turning back to Misty, he said, "If you ever want to hit me up, my number hasn't changed. Meet here for our battle say, tomorrow? And bring Jealous John with you." Spinning on one heel, he walked away.

"Hey!" Ash called, charging after him. "We aren't finished here!"

He ignored him, continuing to walk until he was out of sight.

"Damn him!" Ash spat, stamping his foot on the ground. "Who does he think he is? He has no right to go around trampling on your heart, not after what he did to you! He used you! He let you think he loved you, and then he crushed you! And now, he's using you again! He- Misty?"

The red-head was staring after the spot where Jace had vanished, almost longingly. Ash waved a hand in front of her face, but her gaze did not waver. "Misty?"

He snapped his fingers. Nothing. "Misty, come on. Come back to Earth. Misty." He shook her shoulders. "Misty. Misty. Misty." Sighing, he did the only thing he could think of.

He slapped her. And she slapped him back.

"Dammit, Ash!" she cried. "What was that for? Don't you know better than to interrupt a girl who's infatuated?"

"Infatuated!? With who?"

She rolled her eyes. "As if it isn't obvious. God, Ash, you're so dense."

"Just tell me who."

"Jace, you moron! Jace!"

His face twisted in an unattractive way again. "Him? Why are you fixated on him? He's a douchebag!"

"Yes, and he happens to be a very charming douchebag!"

"Misty, he dumped you on your anniversary for some slutty bitch he'd spent one night with! One night with another woman, and he was willing to dump the girl he'd been with for a year! The girl he'd said he'd marry! How can you still find him charming?"

"People make mistakes."

"And he made a damn big one! You can't find happiness by just settling for the first person that makes you feel good. You have to find someone who makes you feel faint every time you see them, 'cause you love them so much. You have to find someone who looks at you like they don't look at anyone else; someone who gives you looks that are for you and just you. You have to find someone who would go to the ends of the Earth to make you happy; someone who would go anywhere for you! Jace is not that person!"

"How do you know? You've never even had a serious girlfriend!"

"That's exactly why! The girl that I want, the person I just described, hasn't found her way into my arms yet. She's there but not there. Not yet. I know what I want, and that's why I've never settled for anything less."

"Is that why you're so jealous of him?"

He was silent then. The storm around them continued to rage, thunder roaring and lightning flashing. The rain picked up again, the wind blowing it straight into their faces. It was almost as if Mother Nature could see into their hearts, and was reflecting their very emotions with its own actions.

Ash kept his voice steady as he said, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm twenty-two years old, Ash. I know what I want, and how to get it. I'm not going to get hurt again, nor did I say that I was going after him. I'm just... thinking about it. I'm not making any decision right away."

"Yeah, well, don't think about it. Push him away, if you say you know what you're doing. If someone cheats on you, you shouldn't go back to them. You deserve so much more than that, Misty. You deserve someone who will worship you from start to finish; someone who can give you everything, every day. You haven't met that man yet, but you will. Don't settle for anything else. Please."

"Why do you care so much? Our love lives have never been involved in our friendship."

"That's exactly it. We're friends, Misty; best friends. I kept you away from Rudy, all those years ago, and you paid me back by keeping me from Macy and..." He paused. "I still owe you, for what you did for me. You... you helped me see what love means. And... I can't let you destroy yourself again. If he - or anyone else - hurts you like that again, and I could've stopped it? I'd never be able to live with it. I'd give anything to take away the hurt in you from what he did, Misty. I know it's still there, even though you don't act like it. So don't tell me that I don't have any business in your love life, because it's just as important to me as it is to you."

Her cheeks were wet, and not just from the rain. "Ash, I-"

"Don't," he said, his voice quiet but strong. "Don't say anything. Just... promise me you won't let him - or anyone like him - worm their way into your heart."

She looked into his eyes then. His eyes shown with a bright determination; the same look he'd always worn since the day she'd met him. Except now, that determination was for something other than Pokemon and battling. It wasn't for him, or for his friends, or even for his mother. It was for her. The fire in his eyes... it burned for her. Never before had she been able to say that about him. Or perhaps she had, when Rudy had tried to take her from him. Either way, she couldn't deny the way it made her feel.

"I swear."

* * *

**Don't even know where that last bit came from, but I'm proud of it. I managed to get in some good PS fluff without actually having anything romantic happen aha. I hope this satisfies those of you who are here for the AAML, at least for a little while. The next update hopefully won't take as long, seeing as summer is coming soon and that is my "writing season" as I call it. Adios!**

**Until next time,**

**Anonymous1O1**


	19. Chapter 17

**Okay, so time for a really, really big shoutout.**

**After I posted the last chapter, I came online one morning to the pleasantly surprising sight of many more reviews acquired than normal. Upon checking to see who all of the reviews came from, I was overjoyed and honored to see that a user by the name of Mrs. Nose reviewed every single chapter from the start rather than writing one big collective review at the end of her reading. I was truly honored to see this, as it means that someone took the time out of their day to write more about my story than was necessary. I sincerely thank you, Mrs. Nose, for that, and for shooting my review count up towards the sacred number 100 ;)**

**And no, I don't mind you quoting my story from time to time. In fact, I enjoy when my readers have that level of involvement with my stories. Regular shoutouts:**

**JordanMax - Yeah, I can't believe it either! And I was hoping people would find Ash's speech cute; I wanted to project him as being jealous but hesitant, since he's afraid of what will happen if he either A) Gets rejected or B) The relationship doesn't work out.**

**Guest - Yeah, jealous Ash is quite fun to write about aha**

**SpencerDorman - Yes, he does mean that she's there physically, but not emotionally. She's there about as often as a girlfriend or a wife would be, but there's this barrier between them that keeps him from having her on an emotional, romantic level. Really, the barrier only exists because they're both afraid of what will happen if they really aren't meant to be. In other words, they're really confused young adults.**

**Legolas Dragon Ranger - All's good for now. But as you know, that doesn't last long in this story ;)**

**guptashilpa49 - Thank you very much!**

**LaughingMangoes - Can I just say that your pen name is awesome? And yeah, let's hope that Daisy doesn't come up as, oh I don't know, a way for Ash to test Misty's potential feelings for him. (Seriously waiting to see how many people actually see this and flip on me)**

**The featured story for this chapter is Unwanted Journeys by Pokepika's Haunt. "Row Wielder was not ready for this, and she didn't think she ever would be..." I wanted to recommend an OC story for once, so I picked this one. I haven't gotten caught up yet, but it's good thus far.**

**This story currently has 96 reviews, 72 favorites, and 86 followers. Thank you all so much!**

* * *

Several months took the duo through three Victory Stamps, Misty's surgery (which in itself involved a lot of wire and muffled complaints), a headstrong encounter with Gary, and of course no progress with Delia.

The winter months brought with them a feeling of sluggishness, as if Mother Nature had tied weights around our heroes' feet. Their journey was bringing them in the direction of the Seafoam Islands, where they assumed the next Battle Center to be.

But it wasn't the cold weather or the lack of progress with his mom that bothered Ash the most. What had been lingering on his mind lately was more sinister; more terrifying. Team Rocket, the revealed instigators of the Viridian Bombings and the subsequent murder of Brock's father Flint, had been silent. Nothing had been heard from them in months. A lot of people just assumed that they had gained whatever it was they had desired through the bombings, and that they had now turned their focus elsewhere.

Ash, however, knew better than to assume that.

He knew how Team Rocket operated from years of experience with them. He knew how power-hungry and merciless they as an organization were. Sure, Jessie, James and Meowth had been totally useless, but he'd met Giovanni and his closest allies; they were certainly nothing short of bastards. The thought that they could be planning something even worse than the bombings both terrified and intrigued Ash in a mixed up way he couldn't quite describe.

At that moment, he was using those concerning thoughts to distract himself from the bitter winds nipping at his exposed skin. When Misty's coat had gotten wrecked by her recently-captured Golduck, he had of course done the gentlemanly thing and offered her his own. That left him with arms bare to the world, having long since gone numb from prolonged exposure to ice and cold.

They had been walking for what was likely four or five hours before something appeared. It was a log cabin, quite obviously abandoned judging by the state of it. The front porch was caving in on itself, and the wood used to make the structure was beginning to rot away.

However, it was shelter, and that was something they desperately needed. So, they took the risk and went inside.

Bits and pieces of the roof had fallen away, but the inside was enclosed enough to be habitable. Misty and Ash settled in one corner, piling their stuff in their laps to serve as makeshift blankets.

"Honestly," Misty huffed, leaning her head back against the wood. "I swear we're lost out here. We've been walking through the same woods for days."

Ash picked at a scab on his elbow. "The storm can't last forever. It'll clear, and then we'll be able to get a clear view of where we are. I can maybe even get up in a tree and use my Aura to see far. I might be able to see a town or something."

"I just hope we aren't heading in the wrong direction."

"Me too," he admitted with a chuckle. "I'm not very good with navigation."

"Yeah, so I've noticed."

He hit her lightly. "Shut up."

She smirked, but said nothing more. The exhaustion they both carried was apparent; what one might first think of as tension between them was merely silence brought upon by an inability to find enough energy to talk for much more than a few moments. The silence was eventually broken by Ash with a question.

"Do you think we're going to lose this thing?"

Misty looked at him sharply. "What makes you say a thing like that?"

He shrugged. "Everyone's got more Stamps than us. When we met Gary, he had two more than me. When we called Brock the other day, he already had seven. May said in her letter that she's got six. And how many do we both have? Five."

"Ash, soon we'll both get our sixth. I can't imagine that everyone is ahead of us."

He put his head on his knees and pouted. "Seems like it."

She sighed, irritated. "Honestly, Ash, are you ten or twenty? You sound like you did back when you lost the Indigo League because of Charizard. We'll make it to the Orange Islands when everyone else does. We only need five Stamps over there anyways, not ten. We'll be fine."

He turned his head to look at her. "How can you be sure?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I just know. We've gotten stuck in ruts before, and we've always gotten out of them. We'll be fine; I'm sure of it."

He stared at her for a good long while before accepting her words and relaxing. He leaned back, closing his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, we will."

* * *

Fortunately for the pair, the storm had cleared out of the area by morning. As Ash had suggested, he climbed up the sturdiest tree and used his Aura to draw a picture of the distant area for himself. He scanned it slowly and carefully, remembering Daisy's late-night advice one time that slow and steady was key.

After a while, he slid back down to an expectant Misty. "Well?" she prompted.

He gestured north, a wide grin plastered on his flushed face. "There's a town, maybe a mile or two out. Looks small, but they 'otta have somewhere we can stay there."

She put her hands on her hips. "Ash, are you _sure _it's that way? I don't want to be stuck out here for another day."

"Mist, I'm sure. Trust me on this, please. If my Aura's wrong, then I'll never be right again. Come on."

His puppy-like eyes were enough to convince Misty to go along with his route. "Alright, fine. But I swear, Ash Ketchum, if you get us lost..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just let's get going before we burn any more daylight." Ash spun on his heel, sending a flurry of snow up in his wake. Throwing his arms forward with confidence, he started ahead.

Misty sighed. "Ash, that's the wrong way."

He stopped abruptly. "It is?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dumbo, it is. Let me lead the way, please. At this rate you'll get us both stuck down some kind of pitfall."

And so off they went, Misty leading with fiery confidence and Ash assuming his usual role of passive but snarky follower. After a long while of trekking through skin-numbing snow and cursing the cold, they finally came across the quaint little village.

It was one of those places you'd write home about, just because it was so welcoming and cozy. Every building looked truly vintage, being constructed out of stone and brick, the wooden roofs blending in perfectly with the snowy scene. Smoke billowed out of chimneys and people danced around in fur coats, their Ice Pokemon happily following along. A man was selling roasted chestnuts on the side of the street, while another was charging people to spend some time warming themselves beside his Fire Pokemon.

After a bit of walking, the pair came across a small restaurant nestled into the corner of an intersection. Upon entering, they were greeted with the typical cafe scene; a nice-looking barista, people with their feet up on chairs, and the refreshing smell of well-made coffee. Misty went in with eagerness, while Ash was a bit more hesitant.

Misty noticed this and stopped, shooting him a confused look. "What's up?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's just... I don't like coffee."

She stared at him, mouth agape. "But-but how? Everyone our age drinks like, twelve cups a day! You were even in that Dunkin Donuts commercial where you were drinking that iced coffee!"

"Yeah, and I threw up afterwards. I'm serious, Mist. I don't like coffee. I used to like it when I was like, twelve, but then my mom burned a pot one day and I've never gone back to it. I swear I still have the taste of it on my tongue."

"But Ash, this coffee is made well! It-"

"Hey!" Both adults had their attentions diverted as a bulky man stepped fully into the cafe behind them. "Are you gonna move, 'cause you're cloggin' up the whole way!"

"Sorry, sir," the pair said, flushed with embarrassment. They stepped aside, and the man pushed past them and walked up to the counter.

Misty followed with a huff. "Honestly, Ash, I don't get you. How do you get by on no caffeine?"

"I substitute with 5 Hour Energy."

"Of course you do. Way to be healthy, Ash."

He smirked. "Anything but, sweetheart."

She hit him lightly. "Don't call me that. You sound like a flirt."

He leaned a bit towards her. "Maybe I'm trying to be one."

She scoffed at him. "You a flirt? I'd be less surprised if I won the lottery."

"That's mean. I can flirt! Any man can."

"Yes, and I think we established a long time ago that you're not a man, Ashy-boy."

He blushed a deep red. "Okay, now that is definitely not okay. I'd rather you call me Dumbo."

She grinned. "Looks like I hit a sore spot, huh?"

He crossed his arms. "Did not." Before she could say anything further, he stepped up to the counter. Leaning across it, he began speaking to the woman behind. "Good afternoon, m'lady."

She gave him a cheeky grin. "Hello, Mr. Pokemon Master."

His smile died as he was addressed once more by his hated title. Clearing his throat, he stood up straight. "Yes, um, I'd like a... chocolate chip muffin. And some water, too. No ice. Please." He stepped aside so Misty could order, the girl's eyes following him all the way. She couldn't have been older than eighteen or nineteen, which meant she was of prime age to be "in love" with the famous Trainer.

Misty ordered an espresso. After paying, they both chose a table and sat down. As soon as they did, Misty took the opportunity to make fun of her lifelong friend again.

"So was that your attempt at flirting? Because it failed horribly."

He looked out the window. "No, it didn't. She reacted, just not in the way I would've liked."

She laughed a bit at him. "Such high demands, Ash. No wonder you haven't gotten a serious girlfriend yet."

He didn't respond to that. It always hit a nerve with him whenever someone mentioned his love life. He just didn't get romance. He tried, but he usually crashed and burned. The few times he did succeed, it ended up coming full-circle to kick him in the ass when his love interest turned out to be just another fan obsessed with his money and his fame instead of him as a person. He'd even tried those dating sites; nothing worked. He always ended up hitting the same obstacle.

Eventually, their food and drinks were delivered to them. Ash ate at his muffin hungrily. Being a young man, the single can of beans he and Misty had split the night before most certainly wasn't enough to sustain him. A muffin barely was, but it would have to do. After all, he needed enough money to catch a flight out of the Seafoam Islands, once they got there of course. Misty, on the other hand, sipped ladylike at her espresso, calm and collected. There was an amused glint in her eyes as she watched Ash.

Once Ash had finished demolishing his muffin, he chose to use his voice. "What do you think the Seafoam Battle King will be like?"

She shrugged. "Probably like all the others. Tough but not too tough. Now that our Pokemon are getting stronger, it'll be easier, too."

"I'm really starting to think about that battle with the Region King or Queen, now that I'm halfway to the battle."

She nodded. "Me, too," she admitted. "It's going to be really hard. Probably the hardest fight ever, at least until the next one rolls around. They're really going to challenge us, but I think we'll be okay. We just have to keep our focus and prepare as much as we can. If we do that, we'll both win for sure."

He smiled broadly. "And then we'll be off to the Orange Islands! Man, it's been so long since we've been there!"

"About ten years."

He looked wistful. "Ten years. Ten years since we met Lugia and I fulfilled my prophecy. And I made amends with Charizard, too. Remember when that happened?"

She laughed. "Of course. You stayed up all night tending to Charizard's wounds. When the two of you finally established a true bond, I remember being on the brink of tears. It was such a sweet moment after all the time we'd both spent thinking Charizard would never come around."

"I sometimes wonder if I should have kept Charizard through the rest of Johto," Ash murmured, almost to himself. "He was so strong. I never lost a battle with him until the Charicific Valley. It was because of Charizard that I finally beat Gary in the Johto League and got so far against Harrison. If I had strategized better against Harrison, I could have won clean with Charizard. Not to mention how he smashed Iris' Dragonite when we were reunited in the Unova region."

Misty put her chin in her hand. "You trained him well, Ash; there's no doubt about that."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. After the Orange Islands, of course. Kanto... now that's another story."

They both laughed at that. And so they talked, sharing memories like the old friends they were and drinking their respective drinks quite heartily. They talked of roads untraveled and of experiences yet to come, as well as their hopes and expectations for the rest of the Tournament. The conversation changed direction quite frequently and unexpectedly, going from one subject to the next like some out of control racecar. Anyone could have looked at them even in a brief moment of silence and seen the bond that they so fondly shared.

Once they were through, they left a tip for the barista and went on their merry way. As dusk was falling, they decided to check into a motel a little ways down the street from the cafe. The place was relatively quiet, with few rooms occupied. That was unsurprising, as Ash had a feeling few people frequented the tiny town except for the residents and their relatives. The man behind the desk was very nice, although he seemed a bit surprised when they said they wanted one room for two. With amusement, Ash supposed that the village's residents were a bit behind the times, assuming that it was only appropriate for a man and a woman to share a room if they were married or engaged to be so.

That assumption was confirmed when they walked into their room and found a single bed waiting for them. Both of them started to crack up at the situation, as well as the idea that they would be stuck next to each other during one of the most private parts of the day. Fortunately, there was a couch, which Ash quickly volunteered to sleep on.

Misty elbowed him playfully. "Oh come on, Mr. Pokemon Master. Sleeping next to a girl isn't that bad."

"I wouldn't care if we were dating. We're not, though, so I'm not sleeping next to you. Imagine the rumors that would start if that happened."

"I imagine the rumors have already started, since we rented one room for the two of us. I bet scandalous rumors will be headlining every paper from here to Kalos by tomorrow morning."

At the thought of that, Ash's face turned beet red. "Great. Just great. Wait until Gary gets a hold of that. He'll be calling me up and asking me really embarrassing questions like how you are in bed and if- ugh." He shook his head. "No way. Absolutely not."

She shrugged. "Well, that's Gary for you. A real ladies man, if you know what I mean."

"Trust me, I do."

And so Misty collapsed on the bed and Ash on the sofa, both relieved to be off the ground and somewhere warm. They both must have dozed off, because the next thing Ash knew it was dark out and Misty was snoring. Groaning, he rubbed at a kink in his neck before sitting up and stretching. He decided to go out for a bit, hoping to get in some private practice time with his Pokemon.

Quietly so as not to wake the fiery redhead sleeping just a bit behind him, he opened the door and walked out into the hall. He went to turn right, only to abruptly crash into a dark-skinned girl. He stepped back, wide-eyed, and looked her up and down.

She was dressed in all black, down to her heeled shoes and the jewel-studded belt that held five Poke Balls. Her hair was, of course, black, and her eyes were equally as dark. The heels brought her up to an inch over Ash's head, meaning that she could look down on him with a level of intimidation that most girls couldn't. He found himself swallowing nervously as he looked her over.

"My eyes are up here," she snapped suddenly. Her voice was rough as sandpaper but charismatic nonetheless.

He snapped his eyes up to hers, feeling suddenly afraid. It was as if this girl had some sort of strange, unknown power over him. He felt a chill run up his spine as she smiled, revealing teeth that were too white to not have been altered.

"You're Ash Ketchum."

He blinked slowly. "Yeah... I am."

She let out a sudden squeal, one that made Ash jump back in alarm. "Ooh, you don't know how long I've been waiting to meet you! My name's Espia Ribingushadou, and I'm your _biggest fan!_"

_I've heard that only a billion times before, _he thought. Smiling, he gestured outward with his hands. "Well, it's nice to meet you then, Espia. Where are you from?"

She grabbed his hand. "I live here! Come on, I'll show you!" She tried tugging him along, but he pulled back.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I was going to train for my next battle."

She waved him off. "Ah, you don't need to train! You're the World's Greatest Pokemon Master; you know everything! Come on." She tugged his hand harder. "It'll be fun. I've got lots of cool stuff, and I've got a rare Pokemon too!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

She nodded fervently. "Yeah! It's a Darkrai."

He was immediately interested. "A Darkrai?" he echoed. "That's cool. How'd you get that?"

Espia bounced a bit on her feet. "My daddy gave it to me 'fore he moved to Jubilife City. He caught it on his journey through the Sinnoh region."

"Impressive." He pursed his lips. "Alright. I guess I'll go, but only for a bit."

The black-clad woman let out yet another high-pitched shriek. "Yay!" She squeezed his hand tight and started dragging him down the hall. He nearly tripped over his own feet, desperately trying to keep up with her. "You won't regret it!"

_I'd better not._

They ran out of the motel together, nearly knocking over another guest as they did. Turned out that Espia lived only two houses down from the motel, in a well-kept, relatively modern-looking house. A sign featuring an Abomasnow holding up a "Welcome!" sign was staked in the front yard, nearly hidden by the snow. Espia let go of his hand only to open the door, and then grabbed it again.

The inside of the house was dark. However, once the lights came on, Ash wished that they had stayed off. Her walls were covered with various Ash Ketchum memorabilia, from pictures to tickets to his battles to a shelf full of copy after copy of every magazine he'd ever been featured in. She even had a life-size Ash doll sitting next to her chair. This lady really _was _his biggest fan.

And that terrified him.

As he stared around in a mixture of shock and horror, Espia slammed the door behind them. She had an odd look to her, as if something had happened in the five seconds since they'd walked in the door that bothered her greatly.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered. Her voice sounded strained.

He shook his head. "Um, no. Uh, um, nice... collection?"

She beamed slightly at that. "You think so? I've spent years building it up!"

He gave her a nervous smile. "That's... dedication, right there!" He tried to sound upbeat, but his voice shook slightly.

"Wanna hear the story of how I got that signed picture of you without ever actually meeting you?"

"Uh..." He stalled for a moment, then, "Actually, first I'd like something to eat."

She hit him on the stomach, which made him feel all the more uncomfortable. "Hungry boy! Would you like some toast? I'm good at making toast!"

He nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on her in a fearful way. "Sure."

Espia Ribingushadou flew off into the kitchen as fast as Wonder Woman, humming some unknown perky tune all the way. While she was gone, Ash took the opportunity to investigate her his-infested living room. Quietly and carefully, he started opening drawers and peeking under couch cushions, looking for anything to use as a reason for his mind to move his body the hell out of there.

And he found it. Oh, did he find it.

Stuffed in the back of one of the many drawers he searched was a stack of photos. Upon inspection, the photos revealed themselves to be of truly horrifying images. They showed Ash at times when he had been certain it was just him and Misty, or perhaps even just him. He saw himself sitting in the river after Gary had pushed him way back before the Tournament had even started. Him arguing with the nurse when Misty was in the hospital after the Viridian City Bombings. Him crying softly by himself, likely after his mother had her accident. Him in the waiting room of the hospital while Misty had her surgery. And, most recently, him and Misty sitting together in that abandoned cabin, sharing that can of beans.

This girl wasn't a fan; she was a _stalker._

Horrified, Ash began to shake. He dropped the photos, and they scattered across the floor. He backed away slowly, nearly tripping on the throw rug she had draped across her wooden floor. All of the color had drained from his face, leaving him looking quite a lot like a ghost.

"Ash?" Espia's half-horrified, half-cheery voice sounded from the entrance to the living room. His head jerked around, and he gave her a dumbfounded look brought upon by his horror.

When she saw the pictures scattered on the floor, a dangerous look crossed her face. She put her hands on her hips, dropping the plate she'd had on the floor. It shattered with a crack that made Ash's heart leap into his throat.

"My, my," she scolded. "Looking where we don't belong, hm? I thought you were better than that, Ash."

"W-why do you have t-those pictures?" he stammered, his voice weak and small.

She laughed. "Because I love you, silly! And you're supposed to keep tabs on your loved ones, just to make sure they don't do naughty things!" She winked at him, making him want to puke. She then waved a long, slender finger at him. "And now I see you've been a naughty boy, looking through someone else's stuff." She started coming towards him. "And naughty boys must be punished."

He started backing away, wanting to run but having nowhere to go. "I-I think I should leave. I've clearly upset you, and-"

"Upset me? No, no! You've just disappointed me. And I can't let my hero disappoint me, so I have to teach you not to do that! And you know what they say- negative reinforcement must have a say in every form of education!"

He gasped as his back hit the wall. "Positive reinforcement should too."

"Of course! We can save that for later. For tonight, when it's dark and the prying eyes are away." She towered over him now, dark and menacing. She flashed something out- a knife. _A knife._

She gave him a malicious, evil, demonic smile. "But for now, we must focus on the negative." She stabbed the knife into the wall, mere inches from his head. She jerked her head towards it. "Make one move towards that, and you'll see just how fast I can be." She knelt down before him, pushing him back against the wall with a hand. "Just sit still," she encouraged softly. "It'll be all through soon, and then we can move on to the positive!"

The crazed woman grabbed a Poke Ball and tossed it aside. "Persian!"

The feline-like Pokemon appeared in a flash, snarling. It came up and got in Ash's face immediately, its fishy breath hitting his nose hard.

Espia stepped back. "Persian, teach the Pokemon Master what it means to be respectful, please."

The Persian let its claws slide out, a horrendous caterwaul bubbling in its throat. It inched toward Ash, bunching its muscles for its upcoming attack. Its tiny eyes seemed to dig deep into Ash's very soul, pulling it out in the form of a bloodcurdling scream.

_Oh Christ._

* * *

**That was probably the most intense chapter I've written since Delia's accident, and I must say I'm happy with it. I hope you all enjoyed it (and the cliffhanger ;)) and are looking forward to more.**

**\- Anonymous1O1**

**(Credit for the OC goes to Legolas Dragon Ranger. Don't worry, I know who you want Espia to be, but I'll get there)**


	20. Chapter 18

**So it's been way too long since I last updated this story. I finally passed the coveted 100 in regards to the number of reviews on this story, and for that I sincerely thank you! It means a lot to me, really, to know that there are people out there who find this story worth their time. After taking such a long break from this story, I have a newfound desire to continue it, and am very excited to do so. I hope you all like this chapter! Shoutouts:**

**Mrs. Nose - Ash trying to flirt is amusing, isn't it? And I'm sure that most of the competitors have better things to do than look into how fast or slow Ash and Misty are moving. Thank you for your awesome review!**

**Alina 122 - Thank you, and I'm sure that your question has been answered by now lol**

**LaughingMangoes - As of this A/N, Pikachu is off training with an Electric-type expert. But I'm glad that this chapter made you think!**

**JordanMax - Yeah, he's in some pretty deep crap right now. Thank you for your review!**

**Requiem17 - Thank you so much for all of your compliments! I'm sorry that the heavy AAML seems to have turned you off from this story, but hopefully you'll continue to check back every now and then! As the story progresses I am planning on toning down the AAML, since I personally do actually prefer subtle romances myself.**

**gio08 - Thank you!**

**animerocker2008 - Aw, your comment made me feel so good! Thank you so much, and I hope you stick around!**

**SpencerDorman - I don't think anyone was!**

**pokeobsessed - That means a lot to me; thank you so much!**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan - Your review is very analytical, and I enjoyed reading it. I love it when readers look more deeply into my story. I also never considered the fact that Ash will soon be Gary's uncle; that'll make for some interesting encounters!**

**QUEENSPELLER67 - Thank you so much for leaving so many reviews! Your dedication really means a lot.**

**Bleachy-nii - I know I already thanked you once for this review, but I'm doing it again. I originally saw this review when I was in a slump, and it really helped me regain confidence in myself and my writing ability. The fact that my story was able to help you grow interested in writing yourself again makes my day every time. Thank you so much.**

**midnightscar17 - Thank you for at least being honest, and I hope that you find a story that you like down the road.**

**Guest - It's only canon on Serena's side.**

**The featured story for this chapter is Straight to the Heart by Bleachy-nii. "****Now a Pokémon Master, Ash has a new quest and asks Misty and Brock to accompany him. But before he can continue with his journey a new threat sets in. Can Ash save Misty before he loses her to a new evil?" This is Bleachy's comeback story, and a very good one at that!**

**This story currently has 131 reviews, 84 favorites, and 109 followers. Thank you so much!**

* * *

_This is it. I'm definitely done for._

Ash sat, completely frozen against the wall, as the Persian got closer and closer. Time seemed to slow down as the distance between the Pokemon Master and his to-be killer grew ever shorter. Ash squeezed his eyes shut, his mind unable to come up with a solution to the problem at hand in such a short amount of time.

"_Pikaaaa-chuuuuu!_"

Within mere milliseconds, the whole living room became swathed in a blinding yellow light. Ash felt the hair on his body raise and the heat against his skin as the electricity hit him. His eyes stretched wide as the Persian before him was brought to a grinding halt, its whole body surrounded by arching rays of electric energy. It screamed, its eyes bulging in a grotesque way as they were nearly forced out of its skull.

And then it stopped.

The Classy Cat Pokemon fell to the floor, its paws flailing as it suffered from wild, shock-induced convulsions. Espia herself had also been affected by the blast, and was on her knees, staring at her Pokemon in shock.

Ash's eyes drifted to the right as Pikachu landed before him. His eyes were filled with anger as he looked upon the Persian he had just defeated. Sparks still flew from his red cheeks, as if he were prepared to launch another strike to defend his Trainer.

Tears pricked behind Ash's eyes as he saw his old friend for the first time in years. He had left Pikachu with an Electric-type expert, Jim, three years prior. To see him now, especially after such a traumatizing event, was incredible for Ash.

"Pikachu!" he called, lunging forward toward his former traveling companion.

The Mouse Pokemon lost all the anger in his eyes as soon as he saw his old master. He gave a happy cry of his name as he himself flew toward Ash's outstretched arms.

Once the two connected, Pikachu nuzzled against Ash's shoulder, squeaking happily. Ash laughed, holding the yellow Pokemon as close to him as he could without hurting him. Just the feel of Pikachu's fur between his fingers was enough to erase any of the fears Ash had felt just moments before. It was as it had been in the old days; Ash and Pikachu clinging onto each other in a time of need.

The pair were so occupied with their reunion, however, that they didn't notice Espia slowly rise to her feet. Her face had cleared itself of any emotion, and a newfound darkness had settled over her eyes. Pulling out a Poke Ball, she silently recalled her wounded Persian back to her. Her head slowly turned toward Ash and his Pikachu, her eyes locking on them as she slowly began backing away.

Ash pulled Pikachu away from him and looked at his bright, healthy face. "Arceus, you have no idea how great it is to see you again, buddy," he whispered.

"Pika-chu!" he chirped.

Outside, sirens blared as a series of cop cars pulled up in front of the house. Police offciers flew out of the vehicles, armed to the tee, and charged the front door.

Seconds later, the door was busted down, and in came the cops. Ash sprang to his feet as two of them rushed toward him, lowering their guns.

The first one to get to him launched into a flurry of questions upon reaching the young Pokemon Master. "Are you alright? What happened? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

After assuring the officers that he was just fine, Ash explained what had happened. "This girl, Espia, met me at this motel I'm staying at with my friend. She told me that she was a huge fan of mine, and that she had a Darkrai in her possession that she wanted to show me. Naturally, I agreed to go and see it. But once I got here and started looking around, I realized that I'd been lured into a stalker's house. Espia found me snooping, and tried to kill me with her Persian."

The second police officer scribbled all of this down. "And where is she now?"

Ash went to point toward where Espia had been kneeling mere moments before, only to realize with a flash of surprise that she was gone. "I don't know."

She gave an exasperated groan. "You mean to tell me that you just let her get away?"

He got defensive then. "Hey, I almost died here. Keeping her within my sight was the last thing on my mind. Besides, I'm not exactly the best at keeping track of people to begin with."

"I can see that," she snapped. Looking over toward where a few other officers were searching through Espia's Ash memorabilia, she yelled, "Hey! Take your guns and go around back. Mr. Ketchum here says that the suspect, Espia, seems to have gotten away. Search the perimeter for any suspicious characters."

Turning back toward Ash, she continued, "Can I ask for a description of the woman?"

Ash nodded, furrowing his brow. It took him a few moments to remember exactly what the girl had looked like, but some of the details eventually came to him.

"She had dark skin, and black hair, and dark eyes," he reported with an affirmative nod.

The woman stared at him. "That's it?"

He nodded. "Why? Is that not enough?"

She shook her head, seeming thoroughly annoyed with the celebrity. "It's fine, I suppose, although a description of her face would have been helpful."

"I told you: she had dark skin and dark eyes. What more do you need?"

The lady didn't even bother answering that question. After writing down the three practically useless details provided to her by Ash, she went on with another question. "Are there any other witnesses that you know of who may be able to provide us with more details in regards to this 'Espia' character's appearance?"

Before Ash could give an answer, a man's gruff voice came from behind the two police officers. "I can, ma'am."

Everyone turned as a huge, graying, bearded man came toward the trio. He was dressed in all camouflage, and had a walking stick and a hiking pack in his possession. At the sight of him, Pikachu gave an excited screech and bolted out of Ash's arms.

The officer raised an eyebrow. "And who are you?"

A smile crinkled his forehead. "Jim Riot. I was passing by this residence when I caught sight of the situation going on inside. I sent this Pikachu inside to help out while I called the police."

This time, it was the first cop who spoke up. "And did you get a good glimpse of the suspect?"

Jim nodded. "Yes, sir, I did. She was dressed in all black, and she had a jeweled belt for her Poke Balls. She was wearing high heels, which pushed her up to about an inch over Ash. Her hair was short and spiky, and she looked to be in her early twenties. She kind of reminded me of..."

Ash stopped paying attention to Jim then. He was incredibly grateful to the man for acting so quickly, since his choice to send Pikachu in surely saved his life. Ash made a (likely soon to be forgotten) mental note to take him aside later and thank him.

He watched as several cops took all of Espia's possessions and put them in bags labeled as "Evidence". The pictures, the dolls, the magazines; everything and anything went. After a little while, one of the cops came over to him with a stack of photos.

"Were you aware that someone was taking these pictures?" he asked. He went through the photos one by one. Each photo showed an image of some private moment in Ash's life, with the pictures growing gradually more recent as the officer went through the stack. Ash shivered as the last one showed him and Misty entering the motel room hours before.

"No," he said, answering the cop's question. "I wasn't at all aware that she was taking these pictures."

He nodded slowly and stuck them in one of the smaller evidence bags. "Of course." Satisfied, he walked away.

A tap on Ash's shoulder made him jump. Turning, he saw one of the original police officers standing right behind him. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises now, sir," he said. "This is a crime scene, and it would benefit us greatly to have it free of any civilians. If you have anything further to discuss with any of us, you are welcome to do so outside. Otherwise, we will contact you at a further date with more information about our findings. In addition, I would suggest that you increase the amount of security present around yourself over the coming weeks, just to help prevent incidents like this from reoccurring."

Ash nodded, suddenly eager once more to be away from the horrifying home of Espia Ribingushadou.

He was then ushered out of the house, along with Jim and Pikachu. Once they were outside, Jim spoke to Ash directly for the first time.

"Are you okay, Ash?" he asked, a grave tone to his voice. "The situation in there looked pretty bad."

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm still a little shaken, but I'll be over it soon. Seeing Pikachu again definitely helped." He flashed a bright grin his companion's way.

Jim laughed heartily. "Yes, I'm sure it did. I think he's been dying to see you ever since we found out that you too were in this village. See, we've been up in the mountains training for the past few weeks, and we finally decided to come down and take a rest in the village a few days ago."

Ash nodded, watching as Pikachu scrambled off of Jim's shoulder and started playing in the snow. "I can see already how much he's benefitted from your training. That lightning attack back there was super strong."

The Electric-type expert nodded. "Indeed. That was Pikachu's Thunder; we've been working on strengthening it over the past several months."

Ash looked at his Pokemon in impressed surprise. "Pikachu learned Thunder?"

"Yes, about two years ago," he reported. "It was one of the first milestones we hit, exchanging Thunderbolt for Thunder. Ever since, I've found that Pikachu can expel much more electric energy than ever before. It's quite impressive, really."

"I saw that." Ash scooped his Pikachu out of the snow and swung him up onto his shoulder. The Electric Pokemon was now covered in snow, the likes of which soon seeped through Ash's shirt and soaked the skin beneath. He shivered, but said nothing, not wanting to make his friend upset.

Turning back toward Jim, he said, "Listen, I have to make a couple of phone calls at the Pokemon Center. Would you mind coming with? I'm eager to hear all about Pikachu's accomplishments."

Jim nodded. "Of course! I'd love to join you. However, I'm afraid that we can't go to a Pokemon Center."

"Why not?"

He gave a sheepish grin. "There isn't one."

Ash sighed. "Of course not. Where's the nearest phone, then?"

"There's a payphone down the road."

"Okay, then."

* * *

"Professor? It's Ash."

"Ash!" Samuel cried. His voice sounded crinkly as a result of the bad reception put out by the payphone. "It's so good to hear from you again. No progress with your mother, I'm afraid."

His words sent a jab up Ash's chest, but he said nothing. Rather, he launched right into an explanation of the day's events. "Listen, Oak, I wanted to tell you something important before you see it for yourself on the news."

"What's wrong, Ash?" The pep had left the professor's voice.

Swallowing hard, Ash jumped into his story. He tried to sugarcoat it as best as possible so as not to frighten his to-be stepfather. He left out the part about the photographs, and toned down the Persian encounter to make it seem less potentially fatal.

He was out of breath by the time he finished speaking. The line was silent for a few moments. Ash was just about to ask if Samuel was still there when he heard his voice.

"Ash, that's terrible." He could barely make out his mentor's words through the crackling of the reception. "Are you hurt at all? Where are you now?"

"I'm fine, really. The woman didn't manage to hurt me, thanks to Pikachu. And I'm at a payphone, away from that awful house."

"Pikachu's with you?" A delighted tone entered the professor's voice. "That's great! How is he?"

"He's fine. He's gotten a hell of a lot stronger over the past few years. I'm very proud."

"That's excellent, my boy. I'm glad to know that he's with you again, and that you are safe."

The phone beeped, signaling that Ash's time on it was almost up. "Yeah. Listen, professor. I have to go. I won't be able to call you again for a while, so if anything important happens, call my manager. He'll find a way to get the message to me."

"Alright, Ash. Goodbye! I-"

The call cut off before Professor Oak could finish his sentence. Ash slammed the phone back down on the receiver, angry that Samuel hadn't been able to finish his sentence. Why did things like that always seem to happen to him? Hopefully it wasn't too important.

Ash fished his last payphone token out of his pocket. _One more call to make._

The next person he called was his manager, Lucius Fink. Ash quickly explained his situation to the man, sat through a brief lecture, and then placed an order for heightened security before hanging up.

Once he was done, he exited the payphone booth. Almost as soon as he did, however, a microphone was shoved under his nose and a camera was pointed directly at his face.

A finely-dressed woman leaned toward him, her blue-lipstick-streaked lips parting to release a flurry of questions about the day's events. Several other reporters all swarmed around Ash, their mics fighting against each other for space.

Aggravated, Ash gave the briefest answers that he could before trying to push his way through the crowd of media. However, they wouldn't let him off that easy.

"Can't you please tell us what was going through your head during the attack?" the first reporter asked. "You must have been terrified."

"I was," he snapped, joining Jim and Pikachu again. Pikachu immediately went back to his spot atop Ash's shoulder, casting a curious glance at the reporters.

A different reporter, this one with spiky pink hair and a black beard, came around the other side of the phone booth and cut Ash off.

"Just tell us a little more," he pleaded. "What was the first thing you thought when that Persian sprang at you? Or when you found those pictures?"

_How do they know all of this stuff already? _"How about 'oh, shit'? That's probably what would have gone through your mind."

"Yeah, probably," the reporter agreed, seemingly ecstatic at the fact that he had gotten more than two words out of the Pokemon Master. "Did you know your attacker personally, or was this truly just an obsessed fan?"

"The latter," he muttered. "Now, can I please get on with my day?"

The reporter's response was to only get closer. "Not yet, young man! What are your thoughts on how the police are handling the investigation?"

"Fine."

"And how about this man? According to our sources, he's the one that made the 911 call and saved your life."

When Ash's response was just a nod, the reporters turned their manic attention on Jim. The man looked rather flustered as they surrounded him, bombarding him with questions about his relationship to Ash and how he felt coming across the situation.

Ash tried his best to get through the crowd and rescue his acquaintance, but to no avail. Trying to separate a crowd of fanatical reporters is akin to trying to rip a rock in half with your bare hands. On Ash's shoulder, Pikachu's cheeks began to spark again as he saw his other Trainer in distress.

Ash patted the Pokemon's head. "Easy now, buddy. Jim will be fine. These reporters'll back off soon."

Just at that moment, a black car came to a screeching halt nearby. The back window rolled down, and out leaned a man with a megaphone. "Please back off the Master."

The noise amongst the group died down a bit as the amplified command reached their ears. A few of them cast confused looks at the black SUV.

"Please back off the Master," the man repeated. Following his repetition of the order, the doors on the SUV opened. Several men in black came out, every single one holding a pistol or shotgun.

As soon as the reporters saw the armed security men running toward them, they bolted.

The first security official to reach Ash was a tall black man with a scarred face. "Apologies for our slow response, sir. We got caught behind a slow car."

Ash waved it off. Upon seeing another security official point his gun at Jim, he rushed to get in between them. "Back down. This guy is my friend. The expert that's been training Pikachu for the past few years."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed, irritated.

The official backed down. "Yes, sir. My apologies."

Jim gave a nervous chuckle. "It's fine. You have to be wary because of what just happened. I get it."

By now, both Ash and Jim were surrounded by guards. The man with the megaphone came last from the car, eventually halting before Ash. He had a silver patch on his right shoulder, labeling him as the commander of this particular security squad. He had tanned skin, a football player's shoulders, and stark gray eyes. He was at least 6'6, and had muscles the size of a pro wrestler's.

He was not someone to mess with.

He extended a large, calloused hand toward Ash. "Nash Burton, commander of Security Squad Six."

Ash took his hand and shook it. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm glad to see that the League was prompt in getting me the security I need."

Mr. Burton nodded. "For the next two weeks, you'll be traveling with myself, Drake," - he gestured toward the black man - "and Finnick." He jerked his large head toward a short but stocky bald man. "The rest of Squad Six will trail us in an additional SUV. Squads Seven and Eight will provide additional security whenever we make a stop, and Squad Nine will provide drone surveillance."

Ash blinked. "Isn't that a bit extreme? I really only need a single squad of guys."

Nash shook his head. "With all due respect, sir, you need this level of security. We have looked into the details of this Espia Ribingushadou, and it seems that she has a history of violent crime. Therefore, you will be safer with a greater number of us watching out for you."

"And what happens after the two weeks are up?"

"Squad Six will continue to provide security at every stop you make, but we will remain on the sidelines so as not to disrupt your personal life."

Ash nodded. "Sounds alright. Now, can you give me a ride back to the motel? I don't feel like being ambushed by the media again tonight."

Burton nodded. "Of course, sir. Right this way."

Squad Six shuffled Ash, Pikachu, and Jim down the road and into the SUV. Jim ended up in the front seat with the driver, while Ash was with Pikachu and his guards in the subsequent two rows. Within seconds, the engine had started and they were off in the direction of the motel. The snowfall was beginning to grow heavy. By the time they pulled up to the motel, it was blinding.

The security officials rushed Ash, Jim, and Pikachu inside as soon as they arrived. As Nash had promised, Squads Seven and Eight were already inside the motel, providing extra security.

Jim went up to the front desk once they'd shaken the snow off of themselves and taken their coats off. "I'd like to book a room for one, please."

The lady behind the desk sifted through the book in front of her, only to look up at Jim with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, but all of our rooms are currently booked.

The mountain man's shoulders sagged. "Really?"

She nodded. "But there is another motel a few miles up the road and to the right. I'm sure that they'll have at least one vacant room."

Jim nodded dejectedly. "Alright. Thank you."

He walked back over to where Ash and his guards were. "No luck," he reported. "All of the rooms are booked."

Ash shook his head. "Damn it. You can stay in my room for the night, if you want."

He held up his hands. "No, no. I could never intrude on you like that. The lady said that there's another motel up the road. I'll just stay there. And as for Pikachu, obviously he can stay with you."

Ash beamed at that. "Of course. I guess we'll see you in the morning, then."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed sadly.

Jim waved. "Yeah. Good night, all!"

Once the burly man was gone, Ash started down the hall that lead toward his own room. He suddenly felt very tired, the weight of the day's events bearing down upon him. It was now very late; likely well past midnight. Tonight, he would rest. Tomorrow, he and Jim would finally catch up.

Ash halted a bit before the door to his room and looked up at Pikachu. Scratching the yellow mouse's chin, he said, "I hear you've been doing exceptionally well lately, Pikachu. I'm proud. Jim's done things with you that I never could. I hope you're happier because of that." A lump formed in his throat as he thought back to the days when Pikachu couldn't even muster the strength to defeat an inexperienced Snivy.

Pikachu leaned into the scratch. "Pika, pika-chuuu," he said.

Although he wasn't entirely sure what those words meant, he had a faint idea. Smiling, Ash closed the distance between him and the motel room door and closed his hand around the knob. "Ready to see Misty again?"

"Pi!" he cried.

He chuckled. "Okay, then. Here we go!"

Ash opened the door. Misty was sitting on the bed, her back to the door. As he entered, she sprang to her feet and rushed toward him. "Ash, where have you been? And- is that Pikachu?"

"Pikachu-pi!" The tiny Pokemon leapt from Ash's shoulder and collided with Misty's chest. She stumbled back a bit, surprised, but wrapped her arms around the Pokemon nonetheless. She shot Ash a confused look. "Ash, what on Earth is going on? Why is Pikachu with you again?"

He took a deep breath, the likes of which was broken by a stammered laugh. "Well, Misty, you see..."

* * *

**Whew. That was a long one.**


End file.
